No mas juegos
by MyM CYBER FRIENDSHIP
Summary: cuando teniamos 10 años descuidamos por un momento nuestras muñecas y luego las encontramos destrozadas, a partir de ese dia decidimos no volver a jugar, ahora nos rompieron el unico tesoro, pero esta vez habia una promesa "lo rompo, lo pago" OOC
1. Chapter 1

"**MI MAYOR ATRACCION"**

**BELLA POV**

_Flash back_

_-Llévate mi corazón Bella llévalo contigo._

_-Te amo… Le dije a Edward un día mientras estaba dormido._

_Edward mantenía negocios con mi padre cosa que yo ignoraba y lo conocí en condiciones no muy a mi favor pues me desnude para él y por si fuera poco enseguida tuvimos sexo porque así le llamaba antes de que las cosas ente nosotros se intensificaran_

_Mi vida desde que lo conocí no ha sido igual pase de zorra empedernida casi ninfómana a adolescente enamorada, eso de adolescente era algo que siempre olvidaba a la hora del calentón aunque mis hormonas descontroladas siempre me lo recordaban. _

_Jamás vimos venir lo que se aproximaba y de mi parte me metí hasta el fondo y sin taque de oxigeno por supuesto arrastrando a mi dos inseparables amigas, Rose y Alice quienes también tenían su "karllen" (Karma+Cullen)_

_Las últimas palabras habían sido duras era como si mi corazón se hubiese quedado en ese aeropuerto, mi reflejo pegado a ese vidrio donde me había reflejado con Edward, no podía negar que me gustaba, que lo extrañaba y que una parte de mi corazón lo amaba._

_Fin del flash back_

-Bella… Aterriza! Tierra a Bella!... Exclamaba Alice moviendo su mano frente a mi rostro.

-Que?... Le dije saliéndome de mis pensamientos.

-Bella hablamos de los chicos…. De los Cullens y de lo bien que la pasamos con ellos sacando a sus novias, nuestros padres, nuestros novios y a veces a nosotras mismas por zorras. Hablaba Alice

-Y a ellos por perros! Dijo Rose.

-Es mas chicas…. Brindemos por eso por lo malo… Porque todo haya quedado atrás. Les dije. Mientras veía como unos sexys chicos castaños nos veían desde el otro lado de la piscina del hotel en las Bahamas donde pasábamos nuestras vacaciones.

-Maldita sea! No puede ser!

-Que sucede Alice? Le pregunte terminando mi trago.

-Es que ya hasta ando alucinando ya tenemos dos semanas aquí y no he tenido sexo debe serlo que me está afectando.

-Pero que viste? Le insistió Rose.

-Me pareció ver a Edward cruzar por allá hacia adentro del hotel. De verdad que estoy loca.

-Querida amiga la verdad es que si estas y bien bien…. LOCA! Le dije.

Luego de las tontas alucinaciones de Alice Salí de la piscina por mas tragos, aunque ya llevábamos dos semanas en las Bahamas no habíamos tenido sexo con ningún tipo aunque eso fuese lo que sobraba, y luego de pasar todo el día metidas en las piscinas nos íbamos de compras y en la noche a recorrer las discotecas y los lugares nocturnos de la Isla.

Como a eso de las 10 de la noche llegamos a una discoteca que era muy renombrada por el lugar, me puse un pequeño vestido blanco ligero y deje mi cabello al natural y solo me puse brillo en los labios por fin mi piel paliducha se veía en un sexy tono carmesí.

-Listo! Dije viéndome al espejo mientras sonreía.

Rose, Alice y yo tomamos un taxi hasta el lugar que estaba atestado de gente y aunque estuviésemos en otro país el lenguaje de la sensualidad para que nos dejaran entrar era el mismo.

-ME ENCANTA ESTE LUGAR! Exclamo Alice apenas entramos corriendo hacia la barra donde comenzamos con dos tragos de tequila para ponernos a tono con el ambiente.

-Bailamos? Me pregunto un tipo ofreciéndome su mano. Al verle el rostro sonreí recordando que era el mismo que había estado viéndome en la piscina del hotel, mil veces más alto que yo, de tez morena, cabello negro sobre el rostro y una mirada que definitivamente me invita a mucho más que bailar.

-Por supuesto. Le dije aceptando su invitación.

Luego de tres canciones todas reggaetón, aunque no me gustase mucho a la hora de bailar era lo mejor era como hacerlo pero con un poco de cordura y manteniendo la ropa. Fue allí cuando comenzó a sonar una canción que no podía sacar de mi mente estaba llena de mucha sensualidad pero de verdad desee que no fuese aquel tipo con el que estuviese bailando…

_Eres mi tentación…_

_(Eres mi tentación)_

_Mi Mayor Atracción…_

-Lo siento pero ella ya no está disponible. Escuche una muy conocida voz diciéndole al tipo con el que yo estaba y al verlo no puse evitar tener sentimientos encontrados.

_Desde que te vi robaste mi atención,_

_Demasiado bella eres mi tentación,_

_Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor,_

_Eres mi mayor atracción…_

El tipo con que me encontraba bailando tomo una reacción muy pacifica y solo vio la mano posesiva de Edward sobre mi cintura y nos dejo solos a lo que comenzamos a bailar.

_Atrévete a decírmelo,_

_Admite que te gusta no digas que no,_

_Acéptalo ya de una vez y vámonos,_

_Pasemos esta noche solitos los dos…_

La canción nos iba perfecta nuestras manos sobre la ropa con ganas arrancarla y una pequeña mirada de confusión por su presencia.

_Aquella noche cuando la vi caminando,_

_Me llamó a la atención,_

_Me subió la presión,_

_Yo no le dije que me siguiera los pasos,_

_Por alguna razón,_

_Cuando ella se me dio._

-Lo siento…. Si no bailo muy bien. Dijo meneando sus caderas contra las mías y sus manos puesta sobre mi espalda baja muy…. Muy sensual…!

-Puro sarcasmo! Exclame mientras continuábamos bailando muy cerca y no podía evitar morderme los labios cuando soltaba su risa torcida.

-Eres lo que dice la canción… "Mi mayor atracción" dijo muy pegadito a mi oído cosa que causa estragos en mi estomago.

_Desde aquella vez que la besé,_

_Aquella vez que un beso le robé,_

_Fue cuando me di cuenta qué. (Ehh)_

_Desde que te vi robaste mi atención,_

_Demasiado bella eres mi tentación,_

_Desde que te vi bañadita en sudor,_

_Eres mi mayor atracción…_

Cuando la canción termino Edward y yo estábamos completamente mojados…. En sudor y el tomo mi mano para irnos directo a la barra y pidió sin preguntarme dos cuba libre.

-Que haces aquí? Le pregunte mientras nos pasaban las bebidas.

-Las Bahamas no dice por ningún lado que sean de Bella. Dijo acabándose casi todo el trago.

-No dije que el lugar fuese mío pero de tantos lugares… Pudiste ir a vacacionar a otro. Le dije.

-Créeme que este es el mejor y si estas tu todo mejora automáticamente. Dijo muy cerca de mis labios su casi lograba probar su sabor.

-Pequeña Bella… Aquí estas! Me saludo entusiastamente Emmett mientras se nos unía a la barra.

-Hola. Dije con desdén. –Ahora quien más vino?... A ver… Sus novias donde las dejaron, tomando una siesta en el hotel?...

-Bella…. Comenzó a decirme Emmett hasta que Rose se nos incorporo y dándole un gran beso a Emmett y Alice continuaba bailando con otro tipo que no era Jasper precisamente.

-Tu sabias que ellos estaban aquí? Le reproche a Rose.

-Obvio no mi osi…. Quiero decir Emmett me sorprendió llegando hasta aquí. Me dijo mientras él la tomaba por la cintura.

-Bella el asunto es que vinimos solos. Aclaro Edward mientras Alice llegaba hasta nosotros dando altitos.

-NO LO PUEDO CREER?... Que hacen ustedes aquí?

-De vacaciones! Le contesto Emmett.

-Y Jasper… Donde está Jasper?

-Es una larga historia el caso es que no vino…. Ya sabes alguien debía quedarse a cargo de los negocios. Dijo Edward a lo que ella hizo un mal gesto, se tomo un trago y volvió a la pista de baile con un nuevo chico.

-A nosotras si nos van a decir qué demonios está pasando. Les exigí a Edward y Emmett.

-Saben que chicas? Se nos hizo muy difícil saber a dónde se habían ido, perdimos todos los negocios con sus padres y el nuestro prácticamente nos mata y nos tuvimos que escapar hasta aquí para verlas después de ese largo viaje lo mínimo que merecemos es un buen baile y una rica noche. Dijo Emmett mientras Edward iba por más tragos de cuba libre.

-Edward que sucede…. Porque no creo que ustedes hayan venido porque si y ya. Le dije.

-No sucede nada deja de ser tan paranoica. Dije mientras me tomaba por la cintura y volvíamos a la pista de baile, por supuesto toda la música era muy movida y sensual, amaba como él meneaba su cuerpo por el mío y nuestros roces, y los labios muy cerquitas y solo me distanciaba un poco para morder los míos y que él me viera tentadoramente, en una de esas mientras bailábamos no fui tan rápida y logro tomar mis labios entre los suyos, a pesar del ruido de la música y las miles de personas alrededor pude sentir que solo estábamos él y yo besándonos.

-Hay cosas que nunca cambian! Dijo muy cerca aun de mí mientras me sostenía de su cuello.

-Qué? Le pregunte mientras intentaba seguir bailando.

-Tus besos…. Nunca cambian… Digamos que son una especie de drogas.

Mientras comenzaba a tocar a Edward por su espalda y llevándolo más hacia mí para perderme de nuevo en sus labios pero me di cuenta del reflejo de una botella que volaba en el aire, se trataba de Alice intenta subirse a la barra según para dar un "show" eso fue suficiente para ir hacia ella y con la ayuda de Emmett y Edward la sacamos del lugar.

-JASPER DONDE ESTAS?... Grito Alice por todo la calle como si el pudiese oírla.

-Es hora ya de irnos Alice. Le dije aunque yo estaba algo tomada por lo menos tenia más coherencia que ella.

-Creo que ya es hora de decirles. Dijo Emmett viendo a Edward.

-Aun no. Le contesto este y lo memorice para luego preguntarles de que rayos hablaban.

Los chicos habían rentando un auto para estar en la isla y además se estaban quedando en nuestro mismo hotel así que no les costó nada llevarnos y ayudarnos con Alice que estaba además de borracha despechada porque no sabía nada de Jasper y le había dolido que él no fue, luego de acostarla Salí al pasillo donde Edward aun me esperaba.

-Ya la acosté y Rose quedo dándose una ducha para dormirnos. Pero tenía que salir a preguntarte a que se refería Emmett cuando dijo que ya era hora de decirnos.

-A nada… Mira hagamos algo mañana a la hora del desayuno nos vemos en el restaurant y así lo hablamos mejor. Dijo tomando mi rostro entre sus manos y rozando ligeramente con sus labios.

-Está bien. Le dije pegándome a su cuerpo a lo que él me rechazo separándose.

-Que sucede?

-Mejor no calientes si no vas a cocinar… Solo vámonos a dormir suficiente calentura por hoy. Dijo a lo que me hizo enarcar una ceja.

-Nunca dejas de sorprenderme Cullen. Le dije yéndome a l habitación.

Esa noche Alice no paro de vomitar en parte Rose y yo éramos culpables por haberla olvidado y tomo muchos tragos y ligados a botellas de tequila y cocteles.

-QUIEN DEMONIOS LLAMA A ESTA HORA AUN NO ES NI MEDIO DIA! Grito Rose cuando nos llamaron a la puerta.

-Cállate imbécil que siento que la cabeza me va a explotar! Dijo Alice lanzándole una almohada mientras yo me paraba a abrir la puerta allí solo nos habían dejado una pequeña nota.

_Las esperamos en el restaurant para desayunar_

_Y darles una noticia importante_

_Att Cullens _

-La vida apesta…. Dijo Alice mientras nos arreglábamos para bajar a desayunar.

-Cállate Alice… Ya deja ese estúpido comportamiento vinimos a pasarla bien. Le reproche.

-Lo dices porque el si vino… Edward pero si él no hubiese venido y ni se acordara de ti la historia fuese muy diferente.

-Ya basta… Bajemos a ver qué es lo que nos quieren decir. Nos dijo Rose.

Al bajar vimos a los chicos sentamos en una mesa amplia, llevaban unas bermudas de tela ligera, poleras que se podían ve sus marcados brazos, Edward llevaba sus lentes de sol y sonreí al ver como su rebelde cabello se mecía por la brisa.

-Bien aquí estamos. Dijo Alice sentándose lo más lejos posible. Edward y yo solo nos sonreímos y me senté a su lado.

- Bien ordenemos porque muero de hambre. Dijo Emmett llamando l mesonero.

-Quiero huevos revueltos con tostadas, tocino, un yogurt, café, jugo de naranja, dos panquecas con miel y mas nada. Y ustedes que van a pedir.

-Pensé que toda esa comida era para todos. Le bromee aunque sabía que era toda para él a lo que todos reímos.

Luego del desayuno, Emmett se aclaro la garganta y miro a Edward sabíamos que allí venia lo que nos habían estado ocultando.

-Lo que les tenemos que decir es que vinimos porque Jasper tiene planeado casarse con María dentro de dos días.

-Y a qué demonios vinieron a traernos la invitación? Pregunte.

-No es Bella se trata de que Alice… Es la única que puede detenerlo de que cometa ese error.

-Mira Edward si el tomo esa decisión es porque la quiere, la ama o lo que sea… Y la verdad es yo allí ya no puedo hacer nada. Dijo Alice abandonando la mesa.

-Tiene razón y que quieren que vayamos a verlos de padrino al lado de sus novias? Les pregunte retadoramente.

-Por supuesto que no Bella… Tu muy bien sabes que nosotros terminamos con ellas nos dimos cuenta de lo trepadoras que son pero Jasper está completamente cegado.

-Nos vamos a las 3 de la tarde en un vuelo privado por favor vengan con nosotros, la única que lo puede hacer cambiar de idea es Alice. Nos dijo Emmett.

-Se van esta tarde? Por mi se pueden ir ya mismo en su estúpido vuelo privado pero mis amigas y yo nos quedamos aquí disfrutando como lo hacíamos antes de que ustedes llegaran. Dijo Rose abandonando la mesa y Emmett fue tras ella.

-Ustedes tiene un horrible carácter. Dijo Edward terminándose su café.

-Todo es por culpa de ustedes. Le dije a lo que rio de lado y mi corazón comenzó a latir rápidamente.

-Ven conmigo Bella, terminemos las vacaciones en algún otro lugar del mundo… Donde quieras pero dame otra oportunidad. Dijo acercándose a mí.

-Edward no podemos cambiar el pasado pero si el futuro y mi decisión es quedarme aquí apoyando a mis amigas y n quiero volver a caer en tu juego, al final de cuentos eso soy para ti un juego.

-Tú tampoco eras una santa cuando estuvimos juntos. Recordó.

-Golpe bajo Edward. Pero tampoco fui tan rata como tú.

-Bella ya es pasado dejémoslo atrás, y si fui el peor pero yo voy a pagar por tu corazón como nuevo. Dijo dulcemente a lo que me pare de la mesa.

-Que tengan buen viaje Edward… Nos vemos por ahí. Le dije dándole la espalda.


	2. Chapter 2

"**ESTAR CON OTRO"**

**BELLA POV**

Cuando llegue a la habitación Alice la había volteado por completo estaba como entre histérica y depresiva.

-ALICE DEBES CALMARTE. Grite sin saber que hacer a lo que llego Rose.

-ROSALIE POR FAVOR AYUDAME! Le pedí para tomar a Alice que estaba como loca.

-DEJENME EN PAZ…..! DEJENME SOLA… LAS ODIO A USTEDES Y A TODO EL MUNDO! LO MEJOR QUE PODRIA PASARME SERIA MORIRME…!

-ALICE! Le reproche hasta que logramos sostenerla y caímos todas al piso, su rostro esta rojo y lloroso y sus brazos marcados por lo fuerte que la sostuvimos.

-Lo siento mis chicas… Dijo llorando y lanzándose a abrazarnos.

-Alice te entendemos reaccionaríamos igual pero no debías dañar los bienes del hotel. Le dije para tratar de alivianar el ambiente y logre que soltara una sonrisa.

-Prometo que te comprare una nueva laptop Bella.

-Estúpida Perr… Iba a comenzar a insultar a Alice pero al ver sus ojitos de gatito de Sherk la verdad no pude y solo nos volvimos a abrazar a la final sabia que me daría otra.

-Ya sé qué tal si nos vamos hoy al club de anoche y nos emborrachamos y listo Alice así se soluciona todo. Se le ocurrió a Rosalie aunque sabía que la idea no era muy factible porque acabaríamos haciendo alguna estupidez era mejor ir juntas a dejar a Alice sola.

Luego de quedarnos a dormir la tarde en la habitación nos paramos y ya había oscurecido y así nos comenzamos a arreglar para irnos al club, Alice solo se puso un ligero vestido blanco sin tiras y corto, Rose una mini falda y un top y yo un short de jeans claro con una blusa negra de tiras y así nos fuimos.

-Por las dos semanas que nos quedan aun de vacaciones. Propuso Alice que brindáramos con nuestros tequilas.

-SALUD!

-Hey… Danos dos más de estos. Le pedí al cantinero quien sirvió solo dos copitas mas de tequila.

-Hey! No me explique o sea 6 dos más para cada una. Le dije a lo que el rodeo los ojos pero nos hizo caso.

Ya para la media noche me encontraba completamente borrada y había parado de tomar y decidí irme a la pista con Rose y bailamos con dos guapos chicos y Alice se había quedado en la barraba sola o mejor dicho acompañada de una nueva botella de tequila.

Me encontraba bailando con un chico un poco más alto que yo, llevaba su cabello como despeinado pero se le notaba que lo había peinado así con gel, era blanco pero estaba muy rojo por el sol y cuando bailábamos se me pegaba y podía sentir su miembro muy cerca.

-Me acompañas por un trago? Le pedí. A lo que el sonrió.

-M e acompañas afuera? Pregunto el sin contestar a mi pregunta a lo que sonreí y tome su mano para acompañarlo.

-Mejor vamos al baño. Le dije retadoramente y acepto.

Al llegar al baño me empujo hacia el baño de los hombres que por lo menos estaba solo y comenzó a tomarme por mis hombros y luego mi cuello con cuidado pero fuertemente y comenzó a besarme a lo que yo no puse resistencia la verdad no estaba nada mal. Alce mis brazos para llegar a su cuello mientras él me devoraba los labios y apoyaba sus manos fuertemente en mi cintura y de un tirón me subió al mesón del lavamanos y comenzó a bajar mis tiras y yo comencé a acariciarlo sobre su pantalón y el comenzó con esos gemidos que solo se deben dar cuando por lo menos ya hay penetración allí me di cuenta que algo andaba mal.

El siguió besándome y yo distraída tocando su miembro sobre su pantalón y con sus gemidos y se desabrocho los pantalones para liberar su erección y cuando pensé que todo se iba a tornar divertido y fui acariciarlo directo con mis manos, cerró sus ojos y soltó un par de gemidos y se corrió allí mismo.

-Ok esto no ayuda para nada. Dije viendo mi mano manchada y algunas gotitas en mi short de jeans y él ni siquiera encontraba que decir.

-Sabes… Mejor dejemos esto así. Dije bajándome del mesón y lavándome las manos mientras él se arreglaba el pantalón.

-Por cierto que edad tienes? Le pregunte antes de salir del baño.

-17… Bueno casi los cumplo dentro de un mes.

-Ya veo eso lo explica todo… Tranquilo. Le dije y termine de salir del baño de hombres para ir al de las chicas a terminar de morirme en mi desidia me preguntaba si así de torpe me veía Edward cuando estábamos juntos por su experiencia aunque eso era imposible obvio yo era más experimentada que al pobre chico que acababa de dejar en el baño así que la comparación no valía.

-Maldición Alice…. BAJA YA DE ALLI! Le grite a mi amiga que se encontraba en la misma posición que yo hace un momento (encima del mesón del lavamanos) solo que en frente tenia era a una chica besándola.

-YA ALEJATE DE ELLA PERRA!... Le dije haciendo a la tipa a un lado.

-No me dijiste que tenías pareja. Le reclamo ella a Alice.

-Pareja? Pregunte a lo que Alice solo reía obviamente se había acabado la botella de tequila y estaba completamente borracha.

-Alice nos vamos… Y tú lo siento pero ella anda conmigo le dije siguiéndole el juego a la mujer que pude calcular tenía unos 23 años, bastante voluptuosa yo diría que una chica normal de las que no sospecha nadie que le gusta el mismo sexo pero ni al caso. Me lleve a Alice de allí y luego de encontrar a Rose en la barra por lo menos estaba sola y no haciendo alguna estupidez como mi otra amiga, así logramos llegar al hotel y Rose insistía en seguir tomando así que fuimos por una botella de vodka para seguir la fiesta en la habitación.

-Por favor Alice… No me vayas a besar! Le pedí recordando su escena lésbica con la chica del bar.

-CALLATE! Grito ella riendo histéricamente. –No lo sé estoy borracha y puedo hacer cualquier estupidez de la vida y soy joven al final no soy más que una perra adolescente y mas nada…!

-No digas eso… Nos tienes a nosotras tonta! Le dijo Rose abrazándola.

-Por favor sin beso… Le dije bromeando.

-Cállate Bella como tú ya habías tenido tu experiencia no querías que yo la tuviese.

-Lo siento amiga pero creo que ya habías experimentado suficiente cuando entre ya iban por la parte del manoseo. Le dije a lo que Rose comenzó a chiflar y Alice a llorar histéricamente.

-Que… Suce…de? Le pregunto Rose ya estábamos muy borrachas casi acabándonos la botella de vodka.

-No lo entienden…. Lo hice para saber porque me había dejado Jasper o porque demonios se va a casar con otra chica quería saber si es que de más edad como María son mejores besando, tocando… Acariciándolo.

-Alice eso no tiene nada que ver… le dije.

-QUE VAS A SABER TU? PORLO MENOS NO ES EDWARD EL QUE SE VA A CASAR? Grito mientras se ponía o intentaba ponerse de pie.

-Lo sé porque esta noche intente tener una relación con un chico que notoriamente apenas llegaba a los 17 que es mi edad y simplemente no pude porque a la primera caricia ya se había corrido todo en mi mano y parte de short. Dije señalando la mancha a lo que las chicas rieron. –Y bueno me preguntaba si así de tope me veía Edward a mi cuando estábamos juntos.

-Y a basta las dos son tan patéticas. Las odio a veces. Y tu Bella te he visto casi teniendo relaciones y te ves muy experimentada así que cállate y tu Alice vete al demonio eres muy buena y ese imbécil de Jasper te adora si se va a casar es por cabron porque por algo vinieron sus hermanos a pedirte que acabes con esa boda. Dijo Rosalie tomándose ahora el champan de la habitación a lo que Alice y yo reímos y nos le lanzamos encima para quitarle la única botella que nos quedaba.

Al día siguiente amanecimos todas dormidas en el piso de la habitación y un olor bastante desagradable a vomito proveniente del baño que ya ni recordaba cual de nosotras lo había hecho. Luego de un baño nos fuimos a la piscina a desayunar y a darnos un súper chapuzón a ver si podía contra nuestra gran resaca.

-Alice ya no quiero verte mas así recuerda que para eso estamos todas juntas contra el mundo. Le dije a lo que ella solo medio sonrió.

-Saben chicas… Ya estoy cansada de luchar y no ver resultados.

-De pronto es que no hemos luchado suficiente. Dijo Alice.

-Quizás y es que el amor no está hecho para nosotras.

-Cuanto falta para la boda? Le pregunto Rose a Alice.

-Algo así como 10 horas…. Y gracias por torturarme recordándomelo.

-Juguemos nuestra última carta. Propuso Rose con sonrisa malévola. -Alice Cuanto quieres a Jasper?

-Más que a mi vida.

-Entonces vamos por tu vida. Dijo Rose a lo que enseguida salimos de la piscina a la habitación.

Empacamos todo rápidamente en las maletas en realidad las cosas se salían solas por las compras que habíamos hecho y cerrar las maletas era una odisea, solo nos pusimos encimas de los bañadores unas poleras y unos cortitos shorts, luego de arreglar la cuenta del hotel nos fuimos al aeropuerto y comprando boletos de primera clase logramos viajar sin escalas, aunque Alice quería que nos cambiáramos ya el tiempo estaba en nuestra contra y a duras penas lograríamos llegar a impedir la boda maldije muchas veces por no haber aceptado el vuelo privado con Edward.

Luego de llegar dejamos las maletas en un cuarto en el aeropuerto para así trasladarnos más rápido, la iglesia se veía repleta había muchas personas, autos, fotógrafos se notaba que habías llegado al sitio de la verdad.

-Bien Alice debes entrar e impedir esa boda. Le dije aunque ella se veía un poco desorientada y la verdad es que nos veíamos muy desaliñadas con un súper bronceado pero nada genial la idea de impedir una boda con ropa playera.

Alice iba a arrancar a correr hacia dentro de la iglesia pero nos vio para pedirnos que la acompañáramos y la verdad no podíamos dejarla sola ya en la última parte del camino. Ella entro corriendo y nosotras un poco más atrás. Se podía ver el perfecto traje de Jasper en el altar y ella con un inmenso vestido blanco ambos estaban ya frente al padre.

-YO YOOOO ME OPONGO! Grito Alice cuando estuvo cerca.

-Aun no llegamos a esa parte le dijo el padre. Y el silencio de la iglesia se convirtió en miles de murmullos.

-No me importa pero según tengo entendido es una burla ante Dios hacer unos votos de los cuales no se van a cumplir por que el voto más importante es amarse y ser fiel a ese amor y ninguno de ellos se aman de tal manera, pero yo si conozco a alguien que ama con esa intensidad, que es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por el novio, yo...

Jasper hizo un movimiento casi instantáneo y se quito del altar para dirigirse a Alice y juro que por un momento pensé que la echaría de allí pero solo quería acercarse a ella para besarla a lo que Rose soltó un gritillo.

-JASPER! Grito María descontrolada y pude ver a la ex de Edward y Emmett sentadas en primera fila echando chispas, Rose y yo solo reímos triunfantes y quisimos dejar esa iglesia pero notamos como los flashes no se hicieron esperar en capturar ese beso de Alice y Jasper.

-Lo siento María desde un principio esto fue un error. Le dijo Jasper y todo el mundo se encontraba encima de nosotros, miles de cámaras, personas que se habían parado, gritos ni siquiera veía por donde salir pero fui tomada por mi brazo fuertemente y llevada a una puerta de salida pequeña por otro lado de la iglesia al ver atrás pude ver a mis amigas desaliñadas pero felices de mano de unos elegantes tipos y quien sostenía mi mano no podía ser menos que Edward.

-Pensé que ya no lo harían! Me dijo Edward cundo llegamos afuera.

-Que pasa Cullen? Estas hablando conmigo y prefiero que todo sea emocionante a llegar antes de la boda así todo hubiese sido muy simple. Le dije bromeando a lo que el rio.

-Bien esto hay que celebrarlo desde ya. Dijo Emmett quien no soltaba a Rose de la cintura.

-Ustedes lo dicen por sus vestimentas pero nosotras no pretendemos seguir andando así por la ciudad. Señalo Rose.

-No se ustedes pero yo tengo una reservación en una suite matrimonial que no pienso desperdiciar. Comento Jasper volviendo a besar a Alice.

-Lo siento pero no pretendo ir a la Suite que tenías reservada para tu noche de bodas. Le dijo Alice seriamente apartándose de él.

-Alice! No seas patética me haces cruzar el país para esto y ni quieres pasar la noche con él? Le acuse.

-Lo siento pero por supuesto que quiero estas contigo Jaz pero no en esa suite, además explícame porque demonios iba a casarte? En qué diablos estabas pensando? Le pregunto ella algo alterada mientras le golpeaba el pecho y el solo sonreía.

-Bien creo que deberíamos iros porque no tardaran en conseguirnos. Dijo Emmett a lo que todos lo seguimos hasta su hummer y lograron tomarnos algunas fotos mientras nos subíamos y los teléfonos de los chicos no paraban de sonar a lo que ellos decidieron apagarlos y olvidarse de lo que habían dejado en esa iglesia que era todo un lio.

-Y sus maletas? Sus edres saben que están aquí?

-Obvio que no saben nada y aun nos quedan unos días de vacacione así que ni les diremos que nos venimos de las Bahamas. Le respondí a Edward.

-Ah! Y por favor vayamos al aeropuerto que no se con quien hablo Alice pero nos hizo dejar las maletas en un cuarto allá.

Luego de que Emmett nos llevara al aeropuerto por nuestras maletas fuimos a un pequeño bar por unos tragos y los chicos se quedaron solo en camisa y quitaron el saco y las corbatas para intentar quedar tan desaliñados como nosotras pero para mí Edward siempre iba a verse bien.

-Brindemos por un nuevo comienzo y porque no t dejare ir de nuevo. Dijo Jasper para así besar a Alice.

-No las dejaremos ir. Corrigió Edward.

Luego de varios tragos Edward y yo estábamos bailando una canción muy suave ya era de madrugada y yo aun no quería cerrar los ojos porque quería llenarme de todo eso para tratar de convencerme a mi misma que no era un sueño.

-Ahhh! Que voy a hacer contigo Bella? Pregunto Edward a lo que yo solo le sonreí.

-Dejar de comportarte como un idiota. Le dije a lo que el soltó una de sus irresistibles sonrisas. Así fuimos interrumpidos por Emmett que ya quería irse y por supuesto Rose también.

Dejamos a Alice y a Jasper en el hotel y luego nos fuimos al departamento de los chicos donde pasaríamos la noche Roe y yo con ellos.

-Edward comenzó a besarme desde el ascensor, sus besos eran exactamente como los recordaba suaves y luego se iban tornando más bruscos hasta que chupaba todo mi labio inferior y se alejaba un poco para ver mi rostro de tonto cuando él me basaba.

-Quiero darme un baño. Le dije dejándolo de besar una vez dentro del departamento y ya Rose y Emmett habían desaparecido.

Me fui directo a baño y vi mi aspecto ni sabia como Edward seguía conmigo me veía fatal, tire toda la roa y me metí a abrir la ducha y a dejar que toda el agua recorriera mi cuerpo y comencé a relajarme y cuando estuve muy empapada comencé a enjabonar mi cuerpo comenzando por mis pechos, seguido de mi abdomen para ir bajando por mi vientre y comenzar a entrar a mi sexo con mis dedo enjabonados y no pude evitar pensar en Edward y saber que estaba a pocos metros y lo quería, lo necesitaba…

-Te puedo ayudar en eso?... Pregunto entrando a la ducha para comenzar a sustituir mis manos por las suyas….!

Hola... aca estamos con una nueva actualizacion, como veran a Bella no le va nada bien con chicos de su edad y lo de Alice bue... Me inspire en una cancion jejeje necesitaba ponerle full color al cap y les avisamos qe es solo el comienzo pues a esto ahora es que le queda!

**Les recordamos que nos apoyen con la votación para "recuérdame" y las que no saben dela historia las invitamos a leerla, la encontraran en el perfil…. Aki les dejamos el link **http: / loversuspiritoscullen . blogspot . com/ (sin espacios) Ke mas decirles… las keremos muchísimo y gracias por leernos.. Reviews? Mary y Merysun


	3. Chapter 3

"**ALEJATE DE MI"**

**BELLA POV**

Esa mañana fue como la recordaba amanecer junto a Edward, su cuerpo perfecto y sus ojos esmeraldas contrastando con los rayitos de sol que se colaban por la ventana.

-Te tengo un regalo. Dijo mientras yo salía de bañarme.

-Mmm…. A ver…! Dije….

-Cierra los ojos y quédate quieta. Me ordeno.

-Bien pero si es mas sexo… No quiero tener los ojos cerrados. Le dije a lo que soltó una suave risa.

-Bien ábrelos! Dijo parándose frente a mí. Al abrir mis ojos Edward tenía en sus manos un suéter como esmeralda como sus ojos.

-No entiendo. Le dije.

-Bueno mi Bella yo sí recuerdo que doras llevar un suéter que te quede grande y que la última vez que te llevaste uno de mis suéter no me porte de la mejor manera. Dijo y recordé ese episodio donde me había pedido el maldito suéter porque se lo había regalado la novia bue la ex.

-Ya no quiero nada. Le dije a lo que rio de lado.

-No seas tonta, solo estoy comenzando a reparar todos mis errores, recuerda "lo rompo lo pago". Dijo tomándome por la cintura, luego de ponerme el suéter que por supuesto más había tardado porque Edward me lo quito muy rápido para que volvieras a hacer el amor, se nos hizo muy tarde y así llegaron Jasper y Alice y organizamos comer en el departamento y quedarnos allí a platicar en lo que pase todo el día con mi nuevo y ya favorito suéter.

-No puedo creer que te hayas besado con una chica….! Más adelante tendrás que mostrarme eso! Le dijo Jasper a Alice soltando una gran carcajada a lo que ella dijo que me mataría por haber contado lo del baño.

-Saben que quiero? Ir a bailar toda la estúpida noche! Propuso Rosalie ya que nos encontrábamos los seis reunidos en el departamento de los chicos.

-Yo solo quiero quedarme aquí. Dije abrazando a Edward fuertemente. –Además recuerden que es como si no estuviésemos aquí porque nuestros padres aun no saben nada y como piensan que estamos en las Bahamas aun podemos quedarnos de incógnitas. Propuse a lo que las chicas sonrieron con malicia.

-Que les parece si nos vamos a Madrid por una semana…..? Propuso Emmett….!

-SIIIIIII! Me encanta Madrid tenemos que comprar los boletos de una vez. Dijo Alice.

-Lo siento pero por si se les olvida somos menores de edad y necesitamos permiso de nuestros padres para salir del país. Imbéciles! Exclame…

-Ya se podemos ir a la casa de campo de mama… Es a las afueras de la ciudad.

-Por fin alguien que piensa! Dijo Alice volviendo a besar a Jasper.

-Lamento interrumpir…. Pero Alice está sonando tu celular. Le dije lanzándoselo.

-Oh por dios….! Es mi papa….!

-Contéstale…. Normal estamos en las Bahamas. Le dije a lo que ella hizo una mueca y le contesto.

Alice hablo por un par de minutos con su padre y luego de colgar respiro con alivio, pues al parecer se había creído todo el asunto de que seguíamos en nuestro viaje. Cuando íbamos a comenzar a tomarnos una botella de vodka porque habíamos decidido quedarnos en el departamento y pasar la noche allí pero nos interrumpió el timbre.

-Quien será a estas horas? Pregunte.

-No lo sé pero nadie sabe que estamos aquí. Me dijo Edward mientras se fue hacia la puerta.

-MALDICION… ABRAN QUE SABEMOS QUE ESTAN ALLI! Grito un hombre del otro lado de la puerta a lo que Alice se estremeció.

-Tenemos que abrir o serán capaces de cualquier cosa. Dijo Rose.

-Solo recuerda que te amo… Por favor solo eso. Dijo Jasper tomándola por el cuello para darle un corto beso, Edward me sujeto por la cintura y me beso y Emmett luego de besar a Rose abrió la puerta porque era como una despedida.

-Maldición… Ustedes deberían estar en las Bahamas…. Estoy harto de tus inventos Alice nos vamos a casa ya mismo. Dijo el papa de Alice mientras la mama de Rose ya la llevaba rumbo al ascensor y por mi también había venido era Renee por lo menos era una ventaja ya que Charlie lo más probable era que se pusiera violento.

-Como nos encontraron? Pregunto Alice.

-Por esto… Dijo su padre lanzándonos un artículo de prensa donde salía la gran foto de ella junto a Jasper en la iglesia. Jasper intento mediar palabras con el padre de Alice pero ni al caso amenazo con llevarlo directo a la cárcel si los volvía a ver juntos.

-Bella solo ve por un pantalón y vámonos. Dijo Renee con tranquilidad aparente a lo que me fui por unos jeans y Salí corriendo cuando escuche que gritaba de nuevo.

-NO TE QUIERO VER CERCA DE ISABELLA CULLEN, VINE YO POR ELLA PARA EVITAR UNA DESGRACIA PERO NO MAS. Dijo mi madre amenazando claramente a Edward.

-Mama… Mis maletas….! Exclame.

-Ninguna de tus amigas se han llevado sus maletas, mañana enviaremos a alguien por ellas. Dijo-

-Lo siento… Le dije a Edward a lo que él solo medio sonrío. Y mi madre ya me llevaba al ascensor junto a Alice y su padre.

-Esta es la última vez Alice que te veo con ese y además me mientes diciéndome que aun estabas en las Bahamas… Esto es increíble.

-Papa tu no deberías estar de viaje? Acaso de un momento a otro piensas llegar y hacer como si yo te importara?

-Alice cállate…. Tú eres mi hija y aun menor de edad así que estas bajo mis reglas y me canse de tus estupideces. Decidí enviarte a un internado lejos será la única forma que te olvides de ese hombre. Y tú no me veas con esa cara Isabella tu padre también está buscando uno para ti solo que el de Milán a donde enviare a Alice es el mejor pero a ti te enviaran a otro porque el hecho de que estén juntas ya sería hacer lo mismo que dejarlas aquí. Dijo riéndose con amargura mientras salíamos de edificio.

Al llegar al auto el chofer nos llevo directo a casa y Alice se había ido en otro auto con su padre.

-Como supieron donde estábamos? Le pregunte a Renee como si eso fuese lo más importante.

-Mira Isabella eso no es lo importante, además eres muy estúpida o son tú y tus amigas, como se dejan fotografiar por dios son tan malas haciendo las cosas escondidas. Y por cierto lo del departamento lo investigo tu padre. Ahora pon cara de que te venia regañando por todo el camino y soporta todo lo que te diga Charlie callada si le contestas solo largaras mas el regaño que te dará. Dijo como un consejo a lo que no le conteste nada.

Al entrar a casa Charlie estaba sentada en la sala tomándose un whisky por lo menos no tenía nada en la mano para pegarme o algo… -Te acordaste que tenias casa Isabella.

-En realidad porque Renee me fue a buscar porque sino créeme que aun no me hubiese regresado. Le dije. –Recuerda lo que platicamos en el auto. Dijo Renee a mi oído.

-Papa mira lo siento…. Disculpa…! Ya me puedo ir? O debo jurarte que no lo volveré hacer y todo lo demás. Dije ignorando lo que había dicho Renee.

-Tú siempre crees que con eso basta y pues no, 1 Dame tu teléfono, 2 estas castigada, 3 te voy a enviar lejos a que estudies tu ultimo año en un internado.

Solté una ruidosa carcajada a lo que Renee gruño por lo bajo. -1 no sé donde deje mi teléfono, puedes revisarme o dejar que uno de tus guardaespalda o chofer me revise si eso te hace feliz, 2 estoy castigada… Ter felicito eso haría cualquier padre, 3 un internado me parece bien desatase de mi así todo sería más sencillo. Le dije y me fui a mi habitación.

Apenas llegue al cuarto escondí el teléfono que traía entre mi suetter que por cierto aun tenía el delicioso olor a Edward, sonreí al recordarlo y pues la pelea con Charlie solo era una más de miles ya me tenia harta, quería llamar a mis amigas pero de seguro estaban pasando por el mismo conflictos con sus padres al igual que yo hace un momento, así que solo me relaje y me metí en la tina de mi baño me puse mis audífonos y me olvide de todo.

Al día siguiente desperté en mi cama, me había quedado dormida solo con una pequeña pantys en mi cama, me puse una ligera bata y baje a desayunar, estaba sola en la casa me prepare mucho cereal con leche, tostadas, queso y jugo de naranja y me quede a ver televisión en el estudio. Maldije porque no encontraba el control del plasma y comencé a buscarlo en el escritorio donde Charlie tenía muchos documentos pero me llamo la atención un sobre que tenía allí que venía desde Roma se trataba de la contestación a la petición de un cupo en un internado y decía que me podía enviar en cuanto quisiera pues le habían aprobado el cupo. Maldije más de 500 veces no sabía cómo podía seguir comiendo con es noticia lo de Charlie no se trataba de una amenaza mas esta vez incluso había hecho la petición. Luego de comer solo un poco de cereal, fui a mi habitación tenía muchas llamadas de Edward pero las ignore, Alice no me contestaba y Rose menos, quizás ya las habían enviado lejos el hecho de solo pensar eso se me contrajo el estomago.

Me puse solo un jean y una polera y amarre mi cabello en una coleta, sabía que si salía por la puerta iba a estar el chofer o alguno de los hombres de Charlie vigilándome así que Salí por detrás de la casa y tuve que saltar una cerca no sé cómo no me partí el tobillo.

-Alice…. Alic… Grite bajito por su ventana lanzado unas piedrecitas a su ventana. Ella la abrió y así me prepare para subir por un estúpido árbol que daba a su ventana.

-Maldición… No sabes tuve que salir por la cerca de mi casa, venir caminando porque no podía sacar mi auto y ahora subir por ese estúpido árbol. Dije lanzándome en su cama.

-Bella! Exclamo Alice lanzándose encima de mí reventando a llorar.

-Qué pasa?... Que te dijeron tus padres. Porque si te cuento los míos me odian y lo del internado es cierto porque Charlie tiene una carta de que me aceptaron en un internado en Roma.

-Los míos me reodian y pues es cierto que me van a mandar a Milán porque ya me compraron hasta el pasaje.

-Alice… No nos pueden separar amiga, tiene que haber algo que los haga cambiar de parecer. Le dije.

-Que no vea mas a Jasper ya me lo dijeron y por mas que les dije que no mas no me creyeron y que prefieren mandarme lejos o mejor dicho deshacerse de mi.

-Claro eso es lo que Charlie quiere que deje a Edward y debo demostrarle que puedo estar sin él. Bien amiga ahora por favor solo trata de que te mantengan castigada y no te manden lejos por favor te quiero muchísimo….! Le dije mientras volvía a bajar por el estúpido árbol.

Lugo de salir o mejor dicho bajar de la habitación de Alice llame a Edward debía solucionar las cosas y antes debía comenzar por mí misma, aunque me contesto con bastante entusiasmo de seguro ni se imaginaba para que era, tuve que esperar como 40 eternos minutos para que fuera por mí a unas cuadras de mi casa.

-Mi amor!Exclamo Edward apenas subí a su auto y comenzó a besarme, juro que podía quedarme en el incomodo asiento del volvo todo el día besándome con el pero no era el caso debía mantenerme fría para lo que pensaba hacer.

-Qué tal si nos vamos de aquí…. No se di tu algún lugar…! Dijo manteniéndose cerca de mí.

-Edward… No te pedí que nos viéramos para estar juntos… Solo debo decirte que es mejor no continuar con esto, simplemente no dejemos que pase a mayores. Dije arrastrando las palabras.

Edward golpeo el volante como si le hubiese causado el mayor de los daños y me vio pero esta vez con rabia. –Dime donde está la cámara o el micrófono que traes escondido.

-Edward por dios no seas absurdo.

-Es por tu familia, por Charlie el te está obligando a hacer esto yo lo sé y déjame decirte que hasta hoy me gustaste pues eso es lo que más amaba de ti que no te importaba lo que la gente pensara solo que tú eras feliz y ya sin tabú, sin prejuicios siempre como el resto de las mujeres.

-YA CALLATE… NO ES POR ESO IMBECIL…..! Le grite.

-ENTONCES PORQUE ES?... Por otro? Porque si es así déjame decirte que sería muchísimo peor.

-Edward me quieren enviar lejos, me quieren separar de mi casa, mis amigas, mi colegio todo….. Y perdóname pensaba que podía soportar cualquier cosa pero ya ves soy débil y no puedo perder todo por mantenerme a tu lado que a la larga terminare sin ti también porque nuestra relación no tiene ni pies ni cabeza no son más que encuentros sexuales llenos de mucha pasión y cosas que a veces digo sin pensar.

-Así lo ves?... Pero podemos cambiarlos lo que nosotros seamos o como se llame lo que tengamos el nombre se lo ponemos nosotros nadie más…. Te amo….! Dijo y luego se retrajo como si se le hubiese escapado la frase.

-Y eso no es suficiente, tal vez en un futuro podamos…. No lo sé! También Te amo! Le dije lanzándome a besarlo y luego volviendo al asiento retractándome por mis impulsos de adolescente.

-Sigues siendo la misma perra de siempre!

-Perdón?... Le dije pidiendo una explicación.

-Cuando comienzo a comportarme bien contigo me dejas, me tomas, me dejas.

-No intentes hacerte la victima a ti no es que van a enviar a un internado a Roma grandísimo imbécil.

-Bájate del auto Bella. Dijo con tranquilidad sin verme.

-Pero Edward…. Bueno imbécil obvio que me bajo así es mejor y hasta nunca! Dije bajándome del estúpido volvo y asegurándome de aventar muy fuerte la puerta al cerrarla.

Quería llorar, gritar y muchas cosas más entre ellas llamar a Edward y decirle que no me dejara o que yo no lo había dejado pero quizás era mejor que ya no estuviésemos juntos eso por lo menos me evitaría unos cuantos problemas.

Luego de hablar con Rose también ya ella tenía pensado hacer lo mismo con Emmett, aunque doliera era la única forma, alejarnos de ellos para poder seguir juntas. Esa noche no la pude pasar peor, aunque dormí con el suéter que Edward me había obsequiado pase toda la noche con pesadillas, mi teléfono no tenía ningún mensaje ni llamadas de él, lo único que quería era llorar.

Así paso la semana, las cosas en casa ya estaban más calmadas y me había asegurado personalmente de botar el sobre del internado aunque Charlie me había dejado muy claro que al primer desliz me enviaría lejos y podía salir claramente con el chofer para que me vigilara, Rose ya le habían quitado el castigo pero tampoco podía relacionarse con algún Cullen por así decirlo ella solo decía "_perame que sea mayor de edad nunca jamás podrán prohibirme algo" _Cosa que me hacía reír y a la pobre Alice aún le quedaban tres largos días de castigo aunque subíamos a su habitación esta a vez la habían hecho cumplir el castigo como tal.

No sé cómo había hecho Jasper el caso es que había encontrado mi nuevo número de celular, como Alice estaba aun castigada quede en verlo en una tienda en el centro comercial, por la parte de atrás había algunos muebles donde podríamos hablar y así mi chofer pensaría que estaba midiéndome media tienda y como era clienta fija la dueña no pondría peros.

Jasper estaba completamente loco, quería comprometerse con Alice para que sus padres vieran que el de veras la quería y trato de hablarme del tema pero preferí esquivar el tema, solo le dije que esa era decisión de Alice y efectivamente a los días de acabarse su castigo se vio en el mismo sitio con él para dejarle muy en claro que aunque lo quería, no podía seguir con la relación pues no estaba dispuesta a perdernos a nosotras, sus lujos y muchos menos a dejar el país por irse a un internado, vi como Jasper se ponía mas pálido aun y sus ojos claros se volvían líquidos me entristeció mucho pero salimos de allí rápidamente antes de que notaran que nos tardábamos de nuevo en la misma tienda.

Así se nos fueron los días algo tediosos por tener vigilantes o mejor dicho chofer pero era el precio que debíamos pagar por zorras por así decirlo, el primer día de clases había llegado y eso nos llenaba de expectativas, pues quería decir que había chicos nuevos, era nuestro último año y podíamos continuar reafirmando nuestra popularidad esta vez sin nuestras querías Mary, Mery y Kate pero que por supuesto se aseguraron de hacernos llegar un presente.

**"Nuevo año, carne fresca, disfruten de los nuevos manjares nosotras ya les echamos un vistazo, pero cuidado que estos no son santos pero tampoco son los Cullens, las Queremos cuídense... Nos vemos en el cumpleaños de Bella"**

La nota iba acompañada de tres pequeños ositos de peluche abrazados, por supuesto sonreímos al recordar a las chicas.

_**Hola Chica acá estamos de nuevo, gracias por estar tan pendiente de las actualizaciones, por ahora solo me estoy dedicando a esta historia que son ideas de Mery y mías… Gracias por qué me dio un pequeño consejo de frases y tranquila que no nos molesta al contario bienvenidas todas las sugerencias….**_

_**Con respecto al cap pues apenas comenzamos y el próximo va a estar super picante y nada aburrido, se se se ya se que no hay lemmons aquí pero tranquilas no es por falta de ideas jejejejej! Pronto vendrán mas además que entraran unos super papasitos como decía en la notita de bienvenida a las chicas y tranquilas que allí no se ha terminado nada porque apenas comienza!**_

_**Ok quiero decir que estoy enamoradaaaaaaaaaaaa…. Jejejejjejeejee hahaha ya saben de quien y pues mi querida Mery la extraño un monto anda sin inter y por eso tarde mas para hacer el cap aunque ya ella me había pasado toda la idea por escrito no se ha conectado para hacerme presión para escribir,,,,, Amiga TQM… Espero hablemos prontito y sube este cap jejejejej… La parte que Rose dice "perame que sea mayor…" "Perame" Lo escribi apropósito porque asi nos hablamos Mery y yo jejeje Se les quiere saludos a Todaaaaaaaaaaaaassssss Gracias….. Y ahora **_

_**YA TENGO INTERNET JIJIJI! WIIIII! Bueno como ya estoy optravez ya le meterè mas presion a Mary para que evie el cap rapido… bueno me voy rapido ke voy a verme el partidazo de holanda Vs. Brasil… xD**_

_**REVIEWS!**_

_**ATT:MARY AND MERY**_


	4. Chapter 4

"**LAS SORPRESAS"**

**BELLA POV**

-Oh por dios! Esos bombones serán nuestros compañeros? Pregunte mientras nos sentábamos a almorzar y los vimos acercarse con el directo quien al parecer les mostraba las instalaciones.

-Ya me preguntaba a que se referían las chicas con lo que decían en la nota. Comento Alice.

-Bien ya les puse el ojo… No están naaaada mal. Dijo Rose mientas observaba a uno de ello y metía la paleta en su boca.

-Ya deja de hacer eso, es repugnante. Le dije por lo bajo a lo que ella solo se encogió de hombros.

-Ya lo quiero tener sobre mi! Dijo Alice cosa que me hizo verla raro. –No me veas así Bella tengo como dos semanas sin sexo desde Jasper y juro que estoy que me tocan y acabo.

-Genial! Ya es oficial… No voy a comer. Dije haciendo a un lado mi almuerzo.

-No te la estés dando de santa…! Pidió Rose.

Al llegar a nuestra clase de literatura resulta que teníamos nueva profesora, era muy elegante, rubia, muy estilizada, cabello por los hombros, cutis perfecto, se vestía muy bien para ser maestra usaba hermosos zapatos y bolso de marca, se llamaba Irina ella nos dio los nombre de nuestros nuevos compañeros que eran Riley jhones, Nahuel Thompson y Royce King quienes se habían mudado desde New York para Los Ángeles aunque no eran hermanos solo amigos y una chica llamada Vanessa Mansen, su apellido me parecía conocido pero no sabía donde lo había escuchado venia desde Miami era como del tamaño de Alice, tez morena, cabello negro abundante y ojos muy negros que de verdad parecían brillar por lo grandes y expresivos.

La clase transcurrió de forma normal, por supuesto que al terminar las perras de Jessica y Ángela se fueron encima de los chicos nuevos.

-Bien yo quiero al tal Nahuel. Dijo Alice.

-Yo a Royce tiene esa cara de malo que me mata.

-Supongo que a mí me queda el rubio el tal Riley. Dije con desdén mientras veía como esas perras se les insinuaban y las chicas me hicieron caminar hasta ellos.

-Nosotras pertenecemos al comité de bienvenida, así que les mostraremos la escuela además somos porristas y les podemos presentar al entrenador del equipo para que puedan entrar a jugar.

-Si son del comité del bienvenida como es que no se han acercado a mi? Pregunto Vanessa la otra chica nueva a lo que las muy imbéciles solo soltaron una gran carcajada.

-Ya veo que solo pueden reírse, descerebradas en vez de ser condescendientes con el sexo femenino se van hacia el primer tipo que ven dan lastima! Dijo la tal Vanessa saliendo del salón a lo que preferí salir tras ella mientras las chicas me siguieron.

-Oye! Va…. VANESSA…..! Grite siguiéndola por el pasillo.

-Que quieres?

-Porque les dijiste eso a Jessica y a Ángela? Le pregunte.

-Qué? Acaso eres su amiga… Porque si es así te puedes ir por donde viniste…

-No… No al contrario, me encanto lo que les dijiste, por son unas perras! Y bueno ellas son Alice y Rose dije señalando mis amigas que se habían acercado.-Y yo soy Isabella pero prefiero que me llamen Bella.

-Yo soy Vanessa pero prefiero que me digan Nessie.

-Como el monstruo del lago Nessie? Pregunto a manera de chiste Rose.

-Algo así! Dijo ella riendo.

- Bien Nessie creo que seremos muy amigas, que tal si vamos por una pizza. Le dijo Alice a lo que ella sonrió.

Nessie nos había caído muy bien y ya por lo menos no estábamos castigadas y podíamos llevar los autos a la escuela estábamos como en "periodo de prueba" y podíamos quedarnos a dormir en casa de cualquiera de nosotras pero con supervisión de algún padre.

-Hoy nos quedaremos a dormir en casa de Bella… Quieres acompañarnos? Le pregunto Alice a Nessie pero se excuso diciendo que tenía una cena importante con su tía, pues nos había contado que tras el divorcio de sus padres se había quedado a vivir en Miami con su mama pero como ella se volvía a casar decidió venirse a los Ángeles con su padre pero como él trabajaba mucho y viajaba se estaba quedando en casa de sus tíos y primos.

-Me pueden decir donde estamos para avisar al chofer para que venga por mi?... Dijo ella.

-Tranquila yo te llevo a tu casa. Le dijo Alice.

-Te lo agradezco pero no se me muy bien la dirección y mientras conozco y me compran mi auto mejor llamo al chofer. Dijo a lo que le dimos la dirección y al poco rato la acompañamos afuera del centro comercial donde la llegaron a buscar en una limosina negra de vidrios completamente polarizados a la que se despidió con la mano de nosotras y se subió.

-La verdad que la chica me cayo muy bien.

Esa noche nos quedamos a dormir en mi casa, luego de cenar mi mama se aseguro que nos fuimos a mi habitación aunque eso no evito que nos lleváramos una botella de vodka para pasar la noche.

-La verdad extraño tanto a las locas de Mery, Kate y Mary. Dijo Alice con nostalgia.

-Bueno ya las veremos dentro de poco, saben ahora me preocupa que haremos con lo de ser porristas la verdad yo no quiero continuar en eso. Les dije con honestidad a las chicas.

-Miran lo que encontré…! Dijo Rose frente a la laptop.

Nos acercamos para ver y se trataba de que había "googleado" a los tres chicos nuevos, pues eran hijos de grandes empresarios, los habían expulsados de sus tres últimas escuelas pero no decía el porqué, totalmente solteros, les encantaban las fiestas y odiaban involucrarse en cualquier actividad extra en el colegio.

-Estoy completamente de acuerdo con Bella, dejaremos el club de porristas, pues así las idiotas esas nos sustituyen y nosotras tenemos más tiempo libre para salir con los chicos nuevos quienes obviamente no se meterán en el equipo de futbol.

-Así se piensa! Mi Rose. Le dije a lo que todas reímos.

-Oigan saben a quién se nos olvido buscar en internet…. Dije a la mañana siguiente mientras desayunábamos. –Pues a la chica nueva a Vanessa o Nessie pues como prefieren que la llamen.

-Tienes razón pero ya la buscaremos porque ahora debemos irnos a poner en marcha nuestro plan contra esas perras. Dijo Alice mientras íbamos hacia su porsche amarrillo.

Las chicas no hacían más que quejarse de que ya queríamos nuestra libertad absoluta y de dejar de pedir permiso hasta para respirar pero debíamos continuar haciendo las cosas bien para que por lo menos saliéramos en mi cumpleaños que no pensaba dar fiesta por mis 18 sino irnos algún lugar a pasarla bien aun lo estaba planeando. Así nos fuimos junto a Nessie a nuestras clases la chica era realmente genial y luego les dimos las noticias a las perras de Ángela, Jessica y Lauren que les dejaríamos el camino libre en lo del equipo de porristas pero para la hora del almuerzo ya nuestra pequeña tregua se había acabado pues nos encontrábamos comiendo junto a Nessie y se nos acercaron los tres chicos nuevos.

-Hola…..! Podemos acompañarlas? Pregunto el rubio que era Riley.

-Por supuesto contesto Rose haciéndoles espacios en la mesa.

Como era de esperarse se presentaron y nosotras queríamos hacer lo mismo pero nos indicaron que ya nos conocían del periódico a lo que todas Reims excepto Nessie que al parecer no sabía de que hablaban y luego se excuso diciendo que arreglaría unas cosas en su casillero antes de clases y que nos veíamos en el salón.

Los chicos eran tan sexys y nos habían invitado esta noche a un bar en el centro de la ciudad al que por supuesto iríamos.

-Y que paso con ellas? Pregunte señalando cínicamente a Lauren, Jessica y Ángela quienes nos veían?

-Son porristas! Dijo Nahuel con desprecio.

-Querían que fuéramos los jugadores estrellas y eso no va con nosotros, además un presentimiento nos dice que nos irá mejor junto a ustedes. Dijo Riley sonriéndome.

-Sin duda hicieron buena elección. Le conteste devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Así pasaron las clases y antes de irnos los chicos nos confirmaron que nos veríamos esta noche a lo que solo asentimos, acompañamos a Nessie mientras el chofer llegaba por ella y luego nos fuimos en el porsche de Alice planeando como nos escaparíamos, pues como la noche anterior la habíamos desperdiciado quedándonos en nuestro habitación, ahora nos tocaba decir que nos quedaríamos a dormir con Alice y a eso de las 10 bajaríamos por el árbol y debíamos llegar para el amanecer para irnos al colegio.

Luego de terminar mis deberes de la escuela le dije a Renee que me quedaría en casa de Alice y por supuesto confirmo con la mama de ella esto era tan patético pero me Salí con la mía, Rose me paso buscando en su descapotable y lo dejamos parado a unas cuadras así cuando nos escapáramos saldríamos en el.

Luego de cenar a eso de las 8 nos fuimos a la habitación y así salimos a disfrutar de una buena noche. –Son unas genios! Exclamo Alice al ver que habíamos dicho que llegamos caminando cuando en realidad habíamos dejado el auto a unas cuadras.

-Hola bellezas! Exclamaron los chicos al vernos.

-Bienvenidas! El lugar es mío prácticamente. Dijo Nahuel, mientras nos sentábamos en un lugar arriba exclusivo para ellos, pedimos de tomar algo suave como vodka y así veríamos que tal se iba dando la noche.

- Nunca había entrado aquí…! Le comente a Riley mientras los demás se iban a bailar.

-Lo abrimos hace una semana, es el boom por estos lados.

-Entiendo! Le dije mientras tomaba todo mi trago.

El y yo nos bajamos prácticamente toda la botella aunque no me sentía para nada ebria, mientras hablábamos o mejor dicho el alardeaba acerca de su padre y de la casa que le había regalado junto a la playa acá en Los Ángeles por su cumpleaños y por eso se vino con sus amigos y ahora eran socios en el local y yo escuchaba y caí otra vez en las trivialidades de mi cabeza "vez porque Edward es mejor" –Maldición! Dije más para mí que para él pero me escucho.

-Disculpa?

-Nada…. Solo que mejor vayamos a bailar. Le dije a lo que él se puso de pie y nos fuimos rumbo a la pista de baile.

-AMO! Este lugar! Me grito Alice mientras bailaba con Nahuel y llevaba un vaso en su mano obviamente ya estaba bastante ebria y Rose igual cosa que me hacia la "conductora designada".

Así luego de pasar la noche juntas los chicos nos pidieron que nos fuéramos a seguir la fiesta en el hotel donde se hospedaban mientras les arreglaba la casa, cosa que yo rechace rotundamente aunque si por las chicas hubiese sido lo harían encantadas al final solo nos despedimos con un largo beso en los labios.

Ese día ni pudimos dormir, apenas entramos nos toco bañarnos y esconder a ropa y hacer como si ya nos habíamos despertado para ir a la escuela cuando en realidad no habíamos dormido.

-Mama comeremos camino a la escuela. Dijo Alice mientras salíamos de la casa, nos montamos todas en su auto y unas cuadras después me baje con Rose y seguimos al auto de Alice con el de ella.

-Bien Bella solo faltan unos días para tu cumpleaños, ya muero porque sea, resulta que ya mis padres comenzaran a viajar de nuevo porque ya leí un e-mail y todo volverá a ser genial como siempre. Decía Alice mientras desayunábamos en una cafetería antes de llegar a la escuela.

-No lo sé, podemos irnos a una fogata en la playa. Dije sin importancia.

-Estás loca? Podemos hacer la fiesta en el club de los chicos o en su casa de la playa eso estaría genial. Dijo Rose.

-No lo sé no confió del todo en ellos para ser sinceras y mi cabeza cuando estoy con alguien mas no hace más que repetir el nombre de Edward y eso es bastante embarazoso. Dije a lo que las chicas medio sonrieron estaba segura de que a ellas les pasaba igual.

Al llegar a la escuela nos encontramos con Nessie y nos fuimos directo a clases por supuesto los chicos no habían llegado a clases de seguro se habían quedado hasta cerrar el bar, mientras que a Nessie Alice la invito para mi cumpleaños aunque aun no supiéramos que haríamos.

Así había llegado mi cumpleaños, había tenido muchos encuentros con Riley, pero sin sexo besaba normal para mí el era tan común y simplemente no quera involucrarme al despertarme mi madre llego a mi habitación y me regalo la mejor cámara de fotografía digital que había en el mercado y luego llego Charlie extrañamente sin nada para mí.

-Feliz cumpleaños hija, no me creas que la mayoría de edad te otorga un poder especial solamente es una nueva identificación, un simple papel!

-Gracias! le dije por lo de "feliz cumpleaños" supongo. Le dije a lo que se sentó junto a mi cama.

-Por primera vez no traje nada material que darte, has cuenta que te has vuelto a ganar mi confianza así que puedes comenzar a salir y todo de nuevo no puedo prohibiste nada porque sencillamente en las primeras de cambio correrás a hacerlas.

-Gracias papa le dije sinceramente a lo que él me abrazo. Y Renee aprovecho para tomar la primera fotografía.

Como era jueves la fiesta por mi cumpleaños debía comenzar desde ya, comencé a vestirme para ir al colegio aunque sabía que no iría por una u otra razón, Charlie ya había liberado todas mis tarjetas y ese definitivamente era el mejor regalo.

_**Para la chica más Hermosa**_

_**Feliz cumpleaños**_

_**Riley**_

Sonreí al leer lo que decía la tarjeta junto a las hermosas rosas rojas que Riley me había enviado aunque lo de nosotros no había pasado de besos y uno que otro toque aun pero no quería estar con él quizás estaba madurando esa reflexión de verdad había causado mucha risa en mi cabeza.

-NOOOO… NOOOO! QUE DEMONIOS LES SUCEDE? Grite mientras salía de mi casa y me vendaban los ojos.

-MALDITAS! Grite dentro del auto mientras Mery, Mary y Kate reían como locas.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PEQUEÑA ZORRITA! Feliz cumpleaños a nuestra Bella zorra! Feliz cumpleaños a ti! Cantaron las tres juntas en el auto con un mini paste color rosa.

-Pide un deseo. Me ordenaron así que cerré mis ojos fuertemente y pedi el deseo.

-Sabes que ese deseo se cumplirá hoy mismo! Dijo Mary a lo que yo solo rei.

-Esperamos que puedas pasar hoy la noche fuera porque ya tenemos muchos planes. Dijo Mery mientras me veía por el retrovisor ya que era la que conducía.

-Por supuesto que puedo ya soy mayor de edad! Dije a lo que todas rieron.

-Oigan y Alice y Rose?

-Te están esperando en la escuela, te dejamos allí y te recogemos mas tarde.

-AH! La escuela. Dijo Kate mientras soltaba un suspiro a lo que todas reímos.

-Gracias por todo chicas y por hacer un espacio en sus pesadas agendas, las amo. Les dije mientras dejaba el auto.

-FELIZZZZZZZZ CUMPLEAÑOS…..! Gritaron cuando entre al salón, pues Alice y Rose me esperaban allí con un pastel decorado con dulce de fresas, muchos globos rojos y blancos y una hermosa pancarta de bienvenida que decía: "FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS BELLA, TE AMAMOS!

-Y yo las amo a ustedes. Les dije dándoles un gran abrazo, mientras me cantaban cumpleaños y allí estaban Royce, Riley, Nahuel por supuesto Nessie y otros que sabía que estudiaban con nosotros porque los había visto simplemente.

-Felizzz cumpleaños Bella! Dijo Nessie mientras me abrazaba.

-Gracias! Y de verdad espero que puedas venir esta noche con nosotras saldremos con otras amigas a dar vueltas y a emborracharnos por la ciudad. Le dije.

-Suena genial pero mi tío estaba de viaje por negocios así que le daremos una cena de bienvenida pero para la próxima.

-De verdad que para la próxima porque no te acepto un desplante mas. Le dije a lo que ella rio.

-Espero que mi regalo te ha ya gustado. Dijo Riley a mi oído y Nessie cuando él se acerco se fue de seguro a comer pastel.

-Gracias, lindo detalle. Le dije.

-No es nada. Comento.

-No estarás dándome regalos… Solo porque no me he acostado contigo. Cierto? Le pregunte directamente a lo que el rio por lo bajo.

-Te puedo asegurar que si te hubieses acostado ya conmigo no te hubiese enviado solo un ramo… sino muchos! Explico mientras apretaba mi trasero.

-Buenos días…..! Le s doy tres minutos para que devuelvan el salón y se termine la fiesta. Dijo la profesora Irina mientras colocaba a su debo decir hermoso bolso en una silla para esperar que arregláramos el salón.

Al terminar de recoger todo el desastre que habíamos hecho tomamos asiento para que la profesora Irina comenzara su clase de literatura, era un materia que me gustaba mucho además ella era muy sofisticada y usaba métodos de aprendizaje más fáciles nada que ver con los viejos profesores.

-Poe cierto Bella, Felicidades por tu cumpleaños y por el 10 que te sacaste en el examen. Me dijo antes de salir de clases.

-Gracias. Le dije dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Muy bien, feliz cumpleañera, ahora usted y nosotras vamos a esperar a las chicas para seguirla en el auto a ver a donde nos vamos. Dijo Alice tan entusiasta como siempre.

-Pero aun nos quedan clases….!

-Por dios Bella al diablo con eso jamás nos ha importado. Me dijo Rose cosa que me hizo reír por lo cierto.

Cuando las chicas llegaron nos fuimos al centro comercial por unos lindos vestidos de straples cada una eligió un color el mío por ser la cumpleañera era el rojo, luego nos fuimos por los accesorios aunque Charlie me había desbloqueados las tarjetas las chicas me regalaron todo lo que compramos y Alice me dio unos hermosos aretes de granate y oro a juego con mi vestidos, Rose me obsequio los zapatos, Mery un lindo collar igualmente de granate, Mary un lindo bolso de mano y Kate nos tenía una reservación para un spa y luego de las chicas tenían otra sorpresa de la cual no querían decir de que se trataba aun.

-Ahora bien a donde vamos?... Pregunte con emoción, pero las chicas me taparon os ojos hasta que llegamos a un lugar que podía oler a kilómetros que se trataba de un bar.

"Privileg" se llamaba el bar, entramos a lo que había muchísima gente pero las chicas me llevaron a la siguiente puerta donde se podía dejar el ruido atrás y acá estaba más oscuro.

-Alice camina! Se quejo Kate.

-Lo siento es que…. Ya ando medio loca dijo Alice a lo que no sonrió, me llevaron hasta el centro del lugar, frente a la barra y ellas tomaron asiento atrás y a mí me dejaron allí sentada sola en lo que comenzó a sonar una música obviamente sabia que venía un estríper.

-Tú eres Bella? Se acerco un hombre…. Y vaya que hombre completamente bien formado aunque llevaba un traje de policia podía ver su hermoso pecho y sexy trasero.

-Oh! Jamás estuve tan segura de ser yo. Le dije a lo que rio y comenzó a menearse frente a mí.

-Contra la pared….! Te hare una revisión. Dijo a lo que no pude evitar morderme los labios para no reír.

-Oh! Chicas este es el mejor regalo de la vida. Dije mientras el comenzaba a menearse frente a mí y sí que lo hacía bien y me hacia recorrer su pecho con mis manos, la música seguía sonando, las chicas gritaban como locas y mi querido regalo ya se comenzaba a quedar prácticamente sin nada y yo quería comérmelo.

-Que… Demonios…? Pasa? Quise gritar al ver que encendieron las luces y fui arrastrada afuera por unos fuertes brazos…..! Trate de ver hacia atrás pero estaba muy ciega por la fuerte luz, me parecía que a Alice la llevaba un rubio también a arrastras hacia fuera del local.

-SUELTAMEEEEEE! IMBECIL! Grite pero el dota me ignoro mientras me arrastro afuera y por supuesto no dejo que me siguieran dando mi regalo.

**esperamos que les halla gustadoel cap...**

**y bueno ahora, ¿que pasara con Edward y Bella? ¿porque tanto interes en Nessie? todo estoy mas en el siguiente cap...**

**por otra parte chicas, laprimeraparte de esta historia "jugando con fuego" quedo nominada en los Fic's Fans Twilight Awards como mejor Bella Bitch,y mejor fic ¡Dam is so hot! a las que creanquenos merecemos un voto entren en **_**ficsfanstwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com (ya saben reemplacen (punto)por .)**_

**las queremos muchisimo**

**Mary y Merysun**


	5. Chapter 5

"**NADA ES LO QUE PARECE"**

**BELLA POV**

-Imbécil….! Dije y quise golpearlo pero no podía dañar su perfecto rostro.

-Que querías que te dejara allí adentro? Si quieres un maldito estríper yo te lo hare, pero no dejare que cualquier prostituto te este tocando.

-Ya quiero verte menear el trasero….! Le dije a lo que negó con la cabeza.

-Edward Cullen es que acaso no te cansas de ser un aguafiestas de lo peor? Le pregunto Mary mientras se nos acercaba y él me tomaba por la cintura.

-Tranquila ahora el meneara su trasero para mí. Le conteste sin dejar que el hablara.

-Eres un grandísimo idiota…. DEJA A BELLA EN PAZ SUFICIENTE DAÑO LE HAS HECHO, ELLA LLEGA SE OLVIDA DE TI Y TU VUELVES A ECHARLE SAL A LA HERIDA! Le grito Mery ya perdiendo la cordura.

-CALLATE! Les grito Edward de vuelta. –Las chicas se comportan así por ustedes son su "ejemplo a seguir" y no hacen más que cosas malas por ellas, ellas no son unas zorras como ustedes. Ahora si nos disculpan Bella y yo nos vamos.

-Yo me largo... Tu no me sigues gritándome y a mis amigas menos. Le dije dando grandes pasos pero Edward rápidamente me alcanzo y no conforme con eso me cargo.

-SUELTAME….. Eres un TROGLODITA, HOMBRE DE LAS CAVERNAS… UN ANIMAL! Grite hasta que me metió en su auto y me coloco el cinturón de seguridad, cerró la puerta y se incorporo al asiento del conductor.

-Estoy seguro que cambiaras de opinión…! Dijo mientras arrancaba el auto a gran velocidad haciendo que los neumáticos chirriaran sobre el pavimento.

-Bájate! Ordeno cuando llegamos al frente un lujoso hotel de la ciudad.

-NO QUIEROOOOOO! Le conteste obstinada. A lo que Edward solo rio y se bajo del auto para abrir la puerta de mi lado y soltarme el cinturón de seguridad.

-Te bajas o te cargo como lo hice hace un momento? Pregunto completamente calmado.

-Me bajo, ni creas que me harás pasar una vergüenza como hace un momento. Le dije mientras abandonaba el auto y él me ofrecía su auto pero lo ignore. Al llegar a la recepción Edward dijo que tenía reservación de hacia tres días la chica solo verifico y le dio la llave a lo que me le quede mirando pero el solo se encogió de hombros con su mirada pedante de que tenía todo planeado.

-Ni intentes que tengamos sexo acá en el ascensor porque hay cámaras. Dijo a lo que yo solo rei ya que no había movido ni un dedo.

-No pienso entrar. Le dije al llegar a la puerta de la habitación. –Lo que te dije es verdad Edward puedo ser zorra mas no masoquista estando a tu lado y haciéndome daño. Le dije a lo que el rio y comenzó a acariciar mi mejilla con sus dedos antes de continuar abriendo la puerta de la suite.

-Bella no olvide tú cumpleaños… Ni por asomo me olvido de ti a sí que por favor entremos y déjame que te de tu regalo… Incluso podría darte algo que pediste extra como ese baile. Dijo intentado hacer un negociación a lo que yo solo sonreí y el término de abrir la puerta.

-Sí que lo tenías todo planeado! Exclame al ver la amplia habitación que parecía un departamento sin pared de frente solo un gran vidrio que dejaba ver la ciudad una fina mesa para dos, la gran cama de edredón dorado, un mini bar y todo decorado con tulipanes rojos y velas encendidas por doquier.

-Siéntese Madame! Pidió Edward tomando mi silla. Luego el tomo asiento frente a mí y destapo la botella de champaña y la sirvió.

-Brindo por mi pequeña chica que nunca ha sido una niña para mí solo alguien de quien debo cuidar y amar así no se deje y ponga miles de pruebas para que termine alejándome. Feliz cumpleaños. Dijo chocando nuestras copas y entregándome una cajita blanca cuadrada.

-No tenías porque molestarte. Dije tomándola entre mis manos aun cerrada.

-No es molestia. Aclaro mientras me la quitaba y la abría y de verdad tuve que tragar grueso al ver lo que era.

-NOOOOOOOOOOO…. NO EDWARD! Grite casi de manera automática.

-Bella es solo un detalle. Dijo tomando mi dedo y poniendo el anillo de granate y oro.

-Velo como un detalle…. Es de buena suerte y por mi parte un compromiso de que siempre estaré contigo.

Así comenzamos a cenar aunque yo solo probaba de lo que Edward me daba en la boca. –A veces eres tan malcriada. Dijo al terminar la cena.

-Y tu un tonto… Q por cierto aun no olvido que insultaste a mis amigas.

-No las insulte les dije lo que pienso… Pero olvidemos eso. Dijo restándole importancia. –La noche es corta y será mejor que la disfrutemos yo solo asentí y me fui hacia el gran vidrio y me quede allí con mi copa de champaña viendo la hermosura de la ciudad y tan rápido llego Edward a mi lado tomándome por la cintura para luego besarme, el choque de nuestros labios se sentía la necesidad y la falta que nos hacíamos.

-Porque tulipanes y no rosas…? Le pregunte viendo la habitación pero aun con mis labios pegados a los suyos.

-Porque representan el amor eterno y rojos por la pasión. Dijo seguro de sí mismo aunque hice una nota mental para buscar eso en Google y así seguimos basándonos haciendo las copas a un lado y solo sentí como él me arrastraba a la cama y caía sobre mí.

-Creo que me debes mi regalo extra… El que de verdad pedí. Dije arqueando una ceja mientras el suspiraba frustrado pero poniendo su sonrisa irresistible en su rostro y se paraba de encima de mí.

-Comienza a menear tu trasero! Le ordene mientras encendí la música.

Edward comenzó a menear sus caderas de un lado a otro para luego darme la espalada y seguir meneándose incluso me pare y le di una palmada y aunque trato de tomarme por un brazo me le escape y volví a la cama a ver el espectáculo. El continúo bailando sensualmente y comenzó a desabrochar su camisa y tuve que morderme los labios por la necesidad que tenia de su cuerpo. Arrojo su camisa directo a mi cara prácticamente embriagándome con su olor y la hice a un lado mientras continuo metiéndose la mano en su pantalón y se meneaba de adelante atrás y comenzaba a soltar crujido y ponía su mejor cara de sexo y no pude resistir mas sentía que iba a explotar allí mismo.

Te necesito Ed… Te quiero dentro de mí… Dije mientras acariciaba su cuello y lo atraía hacia mis labios.

-Tú siempre…. Comenzó a decir con arrogancia, pero paso su mano desde mi vientre hasta mi parte más húmeda acariciando mis labios una sola vez y mirándome sonriente, metió su dedo índice a mi boca y lo chupe, saboreando mi intimidad, mordí su dedo suavemente y el gimió y pude ver mi cara de sexo reflejada en sus ojos.

-Me tienes loco! Exclamo saco el dedo de mi boca y comenzó a deshacerse de mi pequeño vestido dejándome solo con mi pequeña tanguita y me lanzo a la cama para meter su cara entre mis piernas sentí su aliento sobre mi piel, puso mi pierna izquierda sobre su hombro y su dedo índice invadió mi privacidad, me arquee, abrí los ojos y miré el techo, su dedo entraba y salía cada vez más rápido, con su lengua lamió mi botón y apreté la colcha entre mis dedos, mis ojos no tenían control cuando su húmeda y deliciosa lengua se daba paso en mis sensible labios.

-Mmm…. Gemí moviendo mis caderas más rápido, su lengua se movía rápido e incluso uso sus dientes, jalándolo suavemente, provocando dolor y placer a su vez, el parecía disfrutarlo como si fuese un delicioso helado. -¡Mierda Edward Cullen! Mi cuerpo se sacudió violentamente mientras él se tragaba toda mi liberación. Sentía como aun me retorcía bajo su cuerpo, el se separó y observe como se lamió los labios.

Lo bese cuando subió hasta mi rostro el sabor era extraño jamás me acostumbraría eso pero siendo los labios de Edward llenos de mí solo me excitaba aun más me puso sobre él, mientras tomaba mi cara entre sus manos y la guiaba hacia arriba, sus labios se posaron en mi cuello, dándole cortos besos, mis caderas se mecieron suavemente.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños…. Todo lo hare yo! Susurro en mi oído.

-Eso no implica que no pueda bajar…. Lo tomare como mi postre….! Le conteste a lo que el rodeo sus ojos.

-Por eso me encantas! Dijo mientras me tomaba por mi cabello y yo bajaba, quitando el estorbo de su pantalón y sus bóxers, mis manos viajaron por todo el y se posicionaron mientras comenzaba a lamerlo y luego comenzaba a chuparlo desde la punta y volvía darle grandes lamidas y él se retorcía por el placer causado.

- Me mordí el labio y bese su pecho, mientras me posicionaba sobre su enorme y deliciosa erección, dejando que la punta me rozara los pliegues, humedeciéndome aún más el me tomó bruscamente de las caderas, haciéndome bajar de un solo movimiento con un gran ruido por el tirón que me dio.

Cerré los ojos y me moví despacio, disfrutando de cómo mi humedad resbalaba por su erección de forma rápida, haciéndome sentir rápidamente un orgasmo a la vuelta de la esquina, Edward aprovecho mi distracción para tomar mis senos entre sus grandes manos, jugando con ellos mientras gemíamos mutuamente. Saltaba y saltaba y solo quería saltar sobre su erección, porque se sentía increíble cómo se apretaba cada vez más fuerte, luego en un ágil movimiento de parte de él quedo sobre mi y deje que apoyara las manos en mi abdomen y mis pechos y siguiera moviéndose con intensidad con un par de saltos más y el llegó primero, seguido de mí.

Edward se dejo caer sobre mis pechos sin salirse de mis adentros y yo comencé a jugar con mis dedos entre su ya bastante despeinado cabello y puso su mentón en el centro de mi pecho para mirarme serio. –Que le dirás a tu padre? De donde pasaste la noche?

-OHHHH…. SIIIII! Me encanta mencionar a mi padre después de a ver tenido sexo y sexo sucio! Y contigo añadí mientras salió de adentro de mí y no pude evitar soltar un chillido.

-Lo siento… Por lo de tu padre es que me preocupo por ti y no quiero que tengas problemas de nuevo por mi culpa señalo caminando detrás de mi quedándonos parados frente a la gran vista que dejaba ver la ausencia de la pared y el gran cristal en su lugar que tenia la habitación.

-Todo está bien Edward… No pensemos en eso. Le pedí sin verlo y el tomo mi cara entre sus manos obligándome a verlo.

-Te amo Bella… Eres todo lo que quiero, puedo quedarme sin dinero, sin auto, sin lujos… Pero jamás sin ti eso no estaría bien seria como alterar el tiempo, los espacios todo…! Al Edward decir esto no me quedo más que besarlo.

-Yo también te amo! Aunque sea hormonal y estúpida mmm… Solo a veces… Dije a lo que el rio. Gracias por este cumpleaños. Dije finalmente.

-Esto es nada porque te daré regalos toda la noche…! Dijo mientras su erección volvía solo que esta vez teníamos sexo frente al cristal y apoyaba mis manos en el mientras teníamos el mejor sexo del mundo con vista a la ciudad.

Ya era lunes y sentía todos mis músculos engarrotados mi mente no repetía más que cuando estaba con Edward sino me dolía absolutamente nada pero en realidad ahora si me sentía como si hubiese cabalgado todo el fin de semana y no era una sensación del todo buena. Edward me había dejado hasta el final de la tarde pasamos casi dos días juntos y mis padres pensaron que solo festejaba con mis amigos, ahora hablamos por mensajes de pin podía pasarme todo el día pegada al estúpido blackberry. Alice paso por mí para llegar a la escuela juntas y así irle contando en el camino lo bueno que la había pasado.

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Grito Rose en el estacionamiento del colegio al ver el anillo en mi dedo.

-No es lo que parece. Aclare. –Les explico es un presente de Edward por mi cumpleaños, solo eso.

-Yo creo que ese anillo tiene mensajes ocultos.

-YAAAAAAAA! Cállense. Les pedí mientras caminábamos hacia el salón.

-Chicas… Ya saben?

-No Nessie… Pero más te vale que sea algo muy importante para que tan siquiera saludes. Le dijo Rose haciendo voz de ofendida.

-Es que hay reunión de maestros y no tenemos clases en la mañana! Exclamo para luego saludarnos.

-Eso es genial me iré a mi casa a dormir y a nadar porque me duele cada musculo del cuerpo hasta los que no uso. Dije a lo que Nessie negó.

-Ese es el problema que debemos quedarnos aquí hasta que termine la reunión y pues no podemos irnos.

-Maldición! Yo quería irme con Jas… Bue qué más da. Dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Mientras caminamos hacia la cafetería yo no dejaba de escribir por mi teléfono, Edward era genial y poder hablar todo el día con él era mejor aun. Ya habían pasado cerca de dos horas y aun nos tenían presos en la estúpida escuela cuando llegaron Nahuel, Royce y Riley a proponernos algo para divertirnos.

-Bien el juego es con alcohol pero debido a que estamos en esta maldita escuela lo haremos quitándonos una prenda. Señalo Riley mientras que los siete o se Rose, Alice, Nessie, Riley, Nahuel, Royce y yo estábamos sentados en círculo en un laboratorio y en el centro un botella a la que le dábamos vuelta y el que quedara apuntando mandaba al otro a quitarse una prenda de vestir.

La primera fue Rose quitándose la camisa del uniforme, luego Nessie su falda, Alice la camisa, Nahuel, su saco, Royce su saco a lo que nos quejamos porque ellos llevaban mas prendas que nosotras así me toco a mí y obte por mi camisa, Nessie ya había perdido dos veces quedando en ropa interior y zapatos y sus insinuante s medias de ligero, a mi aun me quedaba mi falda y a los chicos sus pantalones cuando cambiamos a seguir rodando la botella pero el que quedara apuntando mandaba al otro a hacer un reto. Nahuel me mando a besarle el cuello a Rose, luego Alice mando a Riley a besarle los pies a Royce ya no cabíamos de risa cuando quede Nessie me mando a besar a Riley y lo hice aunque solo por cumplir.

-Que es esto? Oímos decir a una profesora que abría para dar clases a lo que cortamos el beso.

-Se visten ya mismo y los veo en dirección! Exclamo mientras le daba un tirón a la puerta.

-Genial! Esto es lo último que me faltaba! Dije poniéndome mi falda. Y Nessie prácticamente estaba del color de un papel.

-Ya Nessie solo nos llevaran a dirección y blah blah blah… Créeme no es nada del otro mundo. Dijo Rose como si no fuese la gran cosa.

Al caminar hacia la oficina del director Nessie se retraso y llamaba a alguien por teléfono, los chicos se veían mas que tranquilos se les notaba que les importaba muy poco algún castigo o que los echaran del colegio y nosotras solo queríamos salir del paso total no hacíamos nada malo y a pesar de estar acostumbradas a hacer cosas peores nunca nos habían cachado así que teníamos un historial limpio.

Mientras el director nos daba el gran sermón Nessie estaba muy inquieta y no hacía más que ver hacia la puerta, aunque para finalizar el director dijo que dejaría pasar la falta pero que el asunto ni nada parecido se repitiera y nos dejo salir de su oficina.

-NESSIE…. QUE PASO? QUE TE HICIERON?

-Edward… Por fin llega! Chillo ella abrazandolo.

-Edward! Que haces aquí? Le pregunte mientras el sujetaba a Nessie y Jasper y Emmett venían con él.

Su cara se veía roja y desencajada. –Edward te pregunte qué haces aquí? Y porque te preocupas por ella? Que está pasando? De donde se conocen? Pregunte con desespero mientras todos nos miraban incluso los chicos seguían allí.

**De donde creen que se conozcan?**

**u.u**

**Mary and Mery**


	6. Chapter 6

"**LOS RESTOS DE MI"**

**BELLA POV**

-Edward? Ustedes se conocen? Pregunto ella.

-Debí imaginarme que cuando dijiste por teléfono "problemas" que ustedes estarían involucradas. Dijo Jasper señalándonos.

-Ya basta que pasa aquí? Pregunte con desespero.

-Que te hicieron? Le preguntó Edward a Nessie cosa que ya comenzaba a molestarme porque me ignoraba.

-Nada… Solo fue un juego y nos desnudamos pero todo está bien.

-Te hicieron algo? Porque te metes en esos malditos juegos? Le pregunto Emmett esta vez.

-Bueno no paso nada… Los únicos que se besaron fueron ellos. Dijo señalándome a Riley y a mí y juro que quise matarla y vi el cólera en los ojos de Edward.

-De donde se conocen? Pregunte casi en un susurro cuando su mirada llena de odio se poso en mí y luego le dio un gran golpe a Riley directo en la cara.

-YAAAAAAAA! Gritamos. Y el director salió pero Riley y los chicos se fueron pues no querían más problemas.

-Esto no se queda así grandísimo idiota! Exclamo Riley mientras se iba.

-Ser mejor que se vayan y regresen mañana a sus clases. Dijo el director mientras todos empezamos a caminar pero Edward no me hablaba.

-Porque lo golpeaste? Le pregunte al llegar al estacionamiento.

-Lo bésate? Pregunto mientras Nessie se montaba en su auto y Emmett y Jasper hablaban con mis amigas.

-Que hay contigo y Vannesa? Contraataque.

-Es mi prima Bella…. Que piensas que ando reclutando niñas por todo el país?

-Reclutando? Eso piensas que haces conmigo? Que patético eres!

-Tú eres peor… Besándote con ese… Mientras me escribes que me amas…! Perdón pero la patética eres tú!

-Porque me ocultaste que era tu prima…?

-No te lo oculte….

-NOOOOOOO! Lo omitiste que no es lo mismo… A Que la enviaste a espiarme? A ver que caía en las primeras de cambio y te llamaba y me acusaba?

-No ella no sabía nada de esto… No la metas en esto.

-TE ODIOOOO! Le grite.

-Sabes qué? Tienes razón eres inmadura y hormonal como lo dijiste la noche pasada y eso no va a cambiar… Así que esto se termina Bella… Me decepcionas. Dijo con seguridad.

-Tu mas a mi… Dije arrastrando las palabras. –Al primer obstáculo me dejas.

-Y tu al primer resbalón… Caes. Dijo con tristeza mientras se iba.

Comencé a llorar mientras iba en el carro de Alice y la verdad todo parecía un estúpido deja vu donde Edward y yo volvíamos y terminabas y volvíamos y todo volvía a comenzar pero esta vez había algo que me decía que no iba a volver a estar con él.

-Bien a donde quieres ir? Pregunto Alice mientras arrancaba su auto.

-A tomar o es que acaso no es obvio. Le dije limpiándome la nariz.

-Bella… Yo de verdad no quiero…

-Mira Alice si tú no quieres tomar… Si es eso lo que ibas a decir yo sí y déjame por algún lado entonces.

-Ya Rose nos viene siguiendo vamos a casa de Mery Kate y Mary nos esperan allá.

Al llegar a casa de Mery las chicas ya estaban allí no pude evitar abrazarlas y ponerme a llorar de nuevo dijeron algo de la debilidad pero las ignore por completo solo quería llorar.

-Como me imagine que no quieres un coctel de vodka ni nada por el estilo, me detuve en el camino para comprarte esto. Dijo Mary agitando una botella de coñac a lo que Alice rodeo los ojos.

-Por favor Alice para nosotras si tengo vodka dejemos que Bella pase su despecho de una vez por todas y así se termina de olvidar Cullen de una vez. Dijo Mery mientras nos poníamos cómodas en la casa.

-Ustedes deben contarnos porque demonios dejaron el equipo de porristas, trabajamos mucho por eso, por dejarla allí a ustedes y ustedes vienen como si nada y dejan que las zorras esas las sustituyan. Dijo Kate bastante enojada.

-Maldición! Sin regaños miren que mis padres gracias a todos los cielos están súper lejos.

-No queríamos hacerlo y así simplemente nos queda más tiempo libre. Nos defendió Rose.

-Bueno como quieran pero así por lo menos tendrán algún merito para entrar en la universidad.

-YA CALLENSE! Grite mientras le subía todo el volumen a la música y comenzaba a beber, el coñac era bastante fuerte podía sentir la cantidad de alcohol en mi boca y como quemaba mi garganta y todo mi pecho mientras lo tragaba.

Lo último que recuerdo es que las chicas comentaron que al día siguiente tenían clases en la universidad y Alice me llevo a mi casa y me dejo allí bastante borracha, al verme sola comencé a revisar mi teléfono pero no había nada, no había llamadas, ni mensajes, mi pin, NADA… -MALDITO…. Grite mientras lanzaba el teléfono contra la pared y luego me fui contra la cama quedándome dormida.

El sol que se colaba por mi ventana me despertó, aun llevaba el uniforme de la escuela puesto y mi cuerpo se sentía completamente entumecido y sentí como mi boca se llenaba desagradablemente de vomito y corrí al baño vomite hasta vaciar completamente el contenido de mi estomago, al salir del baño recogí mi teléfono del suelo al que solo le faltaba la tapa de la batería y vi las miles de llamadas de parte de las chicas preocupadas y es que ya eran las 12 del mediodía y no me había despertado para ir a clases.

"_Chicas estoy bien, solo me quede dormida. Las quiero no vemos mañana en clases."_

Les envié, ese texto a las chicas con la esperanza que me dejaran en paz, al recordar lo que había pasado y acariciar el anillo en mi dedo todo aquello dolía, como si clavasen chulillos en mi espalda y me puse a llorar de nuevo, gracias a que mis padres estaban de viaje el servicio solo iba algunos días pero hoy era uno de los días que no iban y eso me dejaba la casa para mi sola. Luego de llorar y seguir llorando, calenté waffles y solo logre darles un par de mordiscos y busque en el bar de Charlie y encontré un wisky pero ese sabor no me gustaba era intolerante incluso para mi así que seguí buscando y encontré varias botellas de vodka que no dude en subir a mi cuarto y allí me quede de nuevo todo el día tomando hasta quedarme sin una sola gota.

-Bella… BELLA…. ISABELLA ABRE LA MALDITA PUERTA! Escuchaba los gritos pero muy lejos, además del timbre y los teléfono de la casa y mi celular. Como pude baje y abrí la puerta y allí estaba Alice y Rose más preocupadas por mí que nunca.

-Estoy bien. Dije al verles la cara.

-Bella mírate… Apestas y aun llevas el uniforme que usamos ayer te urge un baño.

-Rosalie déjame en paz… Es más déjenme en paz. Estoy bien. Les dije mientras me seguían mi cuarto y veían el desastre de botellas por todos lados.

-Bella pasaste el día tomando tú no puedes seguir así. Me reprocho Alice.

-Es que…. Intente hablar pero el nudo en mi garganta me bloqueo las palabras.

-Lo sabes Bella, no se te hace fácil, Edward te llego a la medula, pero tranquila amiga nosotras estamos aquí para apoyarte. Ahora date un baño y esta noche quédate en mi casa mientras Rose y yo te arreglamos este desastre y te arreglo una pequeña maleta para que te quedes conmigo los días que sean necesarios.

-Camino a tu casa podemos ir por una pizza?

-Claroooo! Pero por favor termina de irte a bañar porque apestas dejo Alice riendo pero era cierto.

Cuando Salí de bañarme las chicas habían arreglado toda mi habitación y Alice me había dejado un jeans desgastado y una polera sobre la cama y ya mi equipaje de mano estaba listo.

-Ya vámonos. Dijo Rose mientras tomaba el equipaje.

-Chicas ya no me vean así… Les pedí mientras comíamos la pizza. –De verdad ya estoy bien, mañana voy al colegio y todo bien. Les dije pero no las convencí mucho.

Esa noche me desperté más de tres veces gritando, la falta de alcohol para poder dormirme era desesperante, Alice ya ni se despertaba por mis gritos, al día siguiente me sentía un poco mejor aunque no tanto como para ir a la escuela pero tenía que intentarlo.

Para ir a la escuela solo deje que mi cabello se secara al natural sin una gota de maquillaje ni mucho menos, al llegar junto a Alice Nessie me intercepto porque quería hablar conmigo o mejor dicho con nosotras.

-Habla rápido, no puedo perder clases de nuevo. Le pedí a lo que ella movió sus manos de manera incomoda.

-Solo quiero que me disculpen en espacial tu Bella, yo no tenía ni idea de que ustedes eran las chicas de mis primos, yo solo llegue aquí y ellos me inscribieron en esta escuela, yo no tenía ni idea de nada, si supe lo de la boda de Jasper y todo ese escándalo pero les juro que no sabía nada y ellos de muy manipuladores siempre me preguntaban cosas pero pensé que era que querían saber si me adataba al ambiente… Yo de verdad perdónenme. Dijo a lo que yo solo me encogí de hombros.

-Ustedes de caen muy bien, se me acercaron a pesar de ser nuevo y no como todos los demás, me gustaría seguir conociéndolas.

-Por mí la verdad no hay problema. Dijo Alice tan efusiva como siempre.

-Por mi menos. Dijo Rose a lo que todas me vieron a mí.

-Genial! Como sea… Pero si nombras a Cullen pateare tu trasero hasta que mueras. Le dije a lo que las chicas casi me matan con la mirada y luego reí para tratar de arreglar el mal pero ya era imposible.

-Les juro que nada de hablar de ellos y menos contarles lo que suceda aquí. Dijo ella a lo que seguimos caminando hacia nuestra clase.

La profesora de literatura era realmente hermosa y elegante no podía creer que arruinara su vida dando clases a adolescentes tan patéticos como nosotros si si incluyéndome.

La semana fue patética tuve que soportar ir a clases obligado por Alice y Rose y tampoco me dejaban sola ya me hacía falta el alcohol y lo peor es que Riley no iba a la escuela pero Alice me había prometido que nos emborracharíamos el fin de semana pero mis padres llegaron de su viaje y tuve que quedarme en casa con ellos y hacer que todo estaba bien, ponerme esa estúpida mascara que odiaba, aunque solo fuero n por el fin de semana irían a Canadá y a Paris y lo más seguro era que volvieran para vísperas de navidad y la verdad no pensaba dejar que Alice me secuestrara de nuevo.

El lunes fui a la escuela en mi auto, ya no me veía tan demacrada pero aun seguía llorando por las noches hasta ahogarme, ver a Riley fue lo más genial que pudo sucederme.

-Necesito Tomar… Le dije a lo que él me sonrió y me hizo señas que lo siguiera al baño aunque era el de los hombres él se aseguro que no hubiese nadie y me dejo entrar.

-Toma. Dijo dándome una pequeña botella de vodka que llevaba en su mochila. Mientras tomaba el metía mi cabello tras mis orejas y me preguntaba porque tanta ansiedad.

-No lo sé… Deberíamos irnos a otro sitio… Le pedí dejando la botella y aprovechando que las chicas me habían dejado sola por un momento.

Riley yo nos escapamos y entramos a su bar aunque era lunes y temprano pero él era el dueño así que no tuvimos problemas.

-Dígame que desea tomar? Pregunto detrás de la barra.

-Quiero seguir con vodka. Sugerí pero el saco dos botellas de tequila una para uno y yo sonreí abiertamente y pusimos la música y comenzamos a besarnos mezclando nuestros alientos a alcohol pero cuando el intentaba algo mas allá yo me alejaba.

-Y… Porque la urgencia de beber? Pregunto él para entablar conversación.

-Mis padres pasaron el fin de semana en casa y no pude tomar y en la semana Alice me tenía secuestrada y no pude tomar.

-Y todo ese despecho es por el pálido de la escuela?

-Cual pálido? Pregunte haciéndome la desentendida pero en realidad hasta llamarlo "pálido" causaba dolor.

-No disimules… Pero tranquila si no quieres no me cuentes. Dijo el riendo.

Así ya ha pasado un mes… Casi no como paso todo el día emborrachándome y para poder dormir debo estar borracha sino despierto gritando por las pesadillas horribles de que Edward me deja a mitad de un desierto y se va o a mitad de una playa o siempre en algún lugar oscuro y patético del que no puedo salir y grito de desespero seguro porque inconscientemente así siento que me dejo en medio de la nada. Durante todo este mes Alice y Rose se aseguran de venir a verme, incluso Nessie siempre me escribe pero no le tomo importancia solo se aseguran de que no me mate ni nada de eso y mis padres llaman y les repito que todo está bien y ya con eso siguen de viaje sin molestarme y el bar de Riley se ha convertido en mi casa prácticamente aun no sé cómo no he tenido sexo con él ni por despecho porque no está ni mal pero mi mente es un puta traicionera que no puede.

-Estas mas flaca y pálida Bella… Decía Alice con terror.

-Solo vine para que vean que puedo venir a la estúpida escuela y que no perderé el año. Dije como si nada.

Antes de las clases me aseguraba de ir al baño a tomar un poco para poder soportar el asqueroso día, por suerte no habían llamado a Charlie para contarle de mis faltas pues mientras la mensualidades estaban al día no había mayores problemas en si iba o no.

-BELLA! Me sorprendió Nessie en el baño mientras guardaba la botella.

-Tú has que no viste nada. Le dije apenas sosteniendo las palabras.

-Bella yo siempre te he admirado. Dijo Nessie cosa que me hizo reír pero a verla me di cuenta de que era sincera. –No deberías ponerte así entregarte al alcohol por un hombre que si bien es mi primo, mi sangre no se merece que tu estés así por él.

-Sabes Nessie… Si tus padres no te pelan, que te valga mierda lo único que te aconsejo es que jamás seas como yo, una perra que se las tira de dura y fría pero que en el fondo simplemente necesita que alguien le dé una mano y quiera luchar, si alguien te hace daño no dudes en decirme, nadie merece que te jodan, pero como yo estoy más que jodida, no permitiré que alguien más pase e infierno de soledad que yo estoy pasando.

-Estas así por Edward verdad?

-De ese pendejo ya ni me hables te lo dije hace un mes y lo mantengo, no quiero saber de él. Le dije mientras me preparaba para irme a la última clase en la que ni hablaría porque apenas podía caminar.

Al salir de clases ya Alice había notado mi estado y no quería que yo manejara así y eso formo una discusión a lo que Rose dijo que ella me llevaba a mi casa y antes de que yo gritara de nuevo que me dejaran en paz mi mirada se ilumino cuando vi pasar el volvo plateado de Edward y todo era como en cámara lenta, se estaciono pero no por Nessie porque ya un chofer había ido por ella, abrió la puerta y lo vi con sus perfectos lentes de sol y saludaba a la profesora Irina con un rápido beso en los labios y le abría la puerta a la profesora que yo alababa como estúpida y vi como ponía el auto en marcha en ese momento sentí como me despedazaba por dentro lo poco que me quedaba.

**Esperamos que les haya gustado y dejen sus reviews…**

**Att Mary and Mery**


	7. Chapter 7

"**LARGO CAMINO PARA SER FELIZ"**

**BELLA POV**

_Una noche para ti,_

_Las últimas seis semanas para mí,_

_Solo una pequeña píldora amarga ahora,_

_Para intentar dormir_

_No despertando más a la inocencia,_

_Dile "hola" a la indecisión_

_Para cualquiera que conozco._

_Gracias a ti hace años_

_Creo que nunca sabré_

_Lo que significa el amor_

_Para mí pero…_

_Seguiré rodando bajo este amino_

_Aunque tengo una mala, mala sensación_

_Va costar mucho amar,_

_Va costar mucho soportar_

_Va a ser un largo camino para ser feliz_

_Abandonada en las piezas en que me rompiste_

_Desgarrada pero ahora tengo…_

…_seguir rodando como una piedra_

_Porque va a ser un largo, largo camino para ser feliz…_

Me quede paralizada al ver como Edward se iba con esa maldita no podía creerlo, las chicas intentaron animarme pero era imposible, solo les dije que en la noche nos iríamos al bar de Riley y así me fui a mi casa había olvidado por completo que ya no había nada que beber así que me metí a la piscina pensé varia veces en ahogarme pero eso era tan patético habiendo playas en los Ángeles donde podía hacerlo de mejor manera.

Para salir en la noche solo me puse un vestido muy corto de strapless negro con unos zapatos de tacón y deje mi cabello suelto y mis labios pintados con brillo de rojo muy intenso, estaba ansiosa por llegar a tomar pero Alice y Rose me iba a pasar buscando así que no me quedaba de otra que esperarlas.

-Por lo menos hoy te arreglaste. Dijo Rose.

-Hice lo que pude. Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Al llegar al bar enseguida me fui a la barra a encontrarme con Riley, las chicas comenzaron a bailar con Royce y Nahuel. –Que vas a querer? Tequila, vodka? Pregunto Riley.

-La verdad… Es que necesito algo más fuerte Riley… Dije insinuantemente. –Algo que me ayude a relajarme más rápido que un trago.

-Bueno aquí tengo estas pastillas que te llevaran a un mundo de fantasía… Pero solo hay una regla, por nada debes mezclarla con alcohol Bella.

-Genial! No lo hare pero dámelas ya. Le pedí y me dio en mi mano varias pastillitas y solo comencé tomándome una con agua como el dijo. Al poco rato comencé a sentir una gran sensación de euforia y me lleve a Riley a la pista de baile pero también tenía mucha resequedad en los labios y no podía dejar la botella de agua, las chicas se sorprendieron mucho de que no estuviese bebiendo pero me excuse diciéndoles que tenían razón y había estado abusando del alcohol y esta noche solo quería bailar. A las pocas horas tome otra pastilla ya comenzaba de nuevo la euforia, sentía que podía gritar, bailar, reír, tenía la sensación que podía flotar en medio del bar.

Así amanecí bailando no me importaba nada, cada tres horas tomaba una pastilla y era como si todo volvía a empezar como las chicas me habían dejado bailando en el bar Riley me llevo a mi casa.

-Aun me siento muy eufórica, quiero bailar o podemos hacer otras cosas… Le dije antes de bajarme del auto.

-Dentro de una hora te pasara el efecto… Y no creas que no entro porque ganas no me faltan es solo que debo ir a resolver unos asuntos. Dijo mordiendo mi labio inferior muy fuerte lo se por la presión pero en realidad no lo sentía.

-Está bien… Prometes darme mas esta noche?

-Lo prometo, nos vemos esta noche dijo dándome un corto beso y me baje prácticamente saltando del auto y al entrar a mi habitación prendí el estéreo a todo volumen y comencé a brincar en la cama hacía años que no me sentía así de bien y así salte hasta que me quede profundamente dormida sin pesadillas ni gritos.

Cuando me desperté fu e realmente horrible, los dolores musculares no eran normales y mis labios estaban blancos y agrietados por la resequedad, baje por mucha agua a la cocina y aunque ya había oscurecido y prácticamente tenía un día sin comer no tenia apetito para nada, vi la hora y eran las 10 pm había dormido prácticamente 12 horas después que había pasado el efecto de la pastilla. Luego de hacerles una rápida llamada a mis padres y luego a Alice pero saldría con sus padres y Rose tenía dolores menstruales y ya sabía cómo se ponía, me bañe y me arregle con vaqueros negros y una blusa negra de tiras delgadas y me fui al bar donde Riley me suministro las pastillas toda la noche y me quede bailando y olvidándome de todos de nuevo.

-Bella… Ya es hora de que te vayas. Me pidió Riley luego de que nos besáramos muchísimo y ya hasta los empleados del bar se iban.

-Qué hora es? Le pregunte.

-Casi las 10 de la mañana y no te doy pastillas desde hace 4 horas así que ya no creo que tenga efectos.

-Tienes razón ya tengo sueño. Le dije tomando mi botella de agua para irme. –Ah en caso de que mañana yo no vaya o tu no vayas a la escuela puedes darme algunas pastillas?

-Nosotros faltar a clases? Eso es muy cómico dijo en tono sarcástico. –Toma esta. Dijo dándome una bolsita trasparente con muchas pastillas dentro.

-Gracias dije acercándome a besarlo y él se alejo para decirme que tuviera cuidado de no ligarla con alcohol a lo que yo asentí y me fui.

Así el lunes logre ir al colegio, aunque no podía dejar de tomar agua y las chicas solo decían que me veían muy pálida, más de lo normal y me obligaron a comer un sándwich y un jugo de fresas, aunque no recordaba la última vez que había comido no sentía nada de hambre, antes de la clase de castellano me fui al baño para tomarme una pastilla y así soportar verle la cara de estúpida a Irina.

-Buenos días, como saben hoy hablaremos de la obra del maestro William _Shakespeare, "Romeo y Julieta". A ver… Ángela que nos puedes decir de la obra? Le pregunto mientras ella hablaba una gran cantidad de estupideces y yo tomaba mi agua, luego le pregunto a Nessie y por supuesto le pareció fabuloso lo que ella le dijo. –Y usted señorita Swan que tal le pareció?_

_-Pues… Romeo idiota, Julieta estúpida, si Romeo se va o se muere que se busque otro es lo más razonable. Dije encogiéndome de hombros a lo que toda la clase comenzó a reír pero a Irina no le hizo mucha gracia._

_-Eso lo haría alguien en esta época, pero su amor de época era genuino. Dijo ella._

_-Eso dicen todos, seguro su novio le dice a usted que la ama y su "amor es genuino" como usted dice, pero nunca se sabe cuando venga alguien y acabe con esa felicidad o simplemente ya la Julieta de su Romeo ya paso por su vida y no es precisamente usted. Le dije y vi como apretaba la mandíbula y parecía que los ojos se le iban a salir._

_-Bien mejor continuare yo dando la clase, ya basta de opiniones, además creo que nos desviamos un poco del tema. Dijo volviéndose hacia la pizarra._

_-Señorita Swan. Pidió Irina al terminar la clase para que me quedara._

_-Qué pasa? Le pregunte parada frente a su escritorio cuando el salón quedo solo._

_ -Isabella…_

_-Bella. la corregí al instante._

_-Como sea, por tu actitud nada cordial supongo que ya sabes lo de Edward y la verdad no quiero que eso afecte nuestra relación alumno-maestro. Además has faltado mucho a clases y tu respuesta de hoy no fue la mejor no creo que no te hayas leído esa obra tu solo querías desviarte del tema._

_-Ese es mi problema si falto y si me leí la obra pero me pareció perfecto adaptarla a la realidad._

_-A mi no me pareció una buena adaptación._

_-Porque… Pues ya saben lo que dicen y si se hirió es por algo._

_-Dudo que la "Julieta" de mi novio ya haya pasado por su vida o por lo menos antes que yo, porque Edward y yo somos muy felices._

_-Pues que le aproveche, yo bastante que lo hice. Le dije poniendo el bolso en mi hombro para dejar el salón. –Por cierto no entiendo porque la necesidad de enfrentarme si esta tan segura de lo que tiene…! Le dije y solté una gran carcajada antes de salir del salón._

_-Que quería? Pregunto Alice cuando Salí pero decidí no decirle nada al ver que allí estaba Nessie._

_-Nada por lo de mis faltas. Dije restándole importancia._

_-Chicas las invito a un restaurant nuevo cerca de la playa, así aprovechamos porque desde que estoy aquí no he ido a la playa. Dijo Nessie._

_-No gracias, no tengo hambre. Dije tomando agua._

_-Porque aun tienes resaca del fin de semana? Pregunto curiosa._

_-Pues no, solo quiero irme a mi casa._

_-Lo de decía por lo del agua._

_-Si supieras que Bella no probo alcohol el día que fuimos al bar, pero ahora la tuvimos que obligar a comer. Comento Alice a lo que yo rodee mis ojos._

_Ya era miércoles por la tarde y al llegar de la escuela Riley me esperaba en su auto frente a mi casa, luego de saludarlo con un lago beso entramos a mi casa y fui al a cocina por agua, el me tomo por mis muslos y me subió al mesón mientras me besaba se aparto para meter una pastilla en mi boca y la trague y el tomo dos y nos seguimos besando y comenzó a quitar mi camisa y a lamer mis pezones, luego bajo mi pantys dejándola caer al piso y dejando la falda comento a introducir sus dedos en mis adentros y yo acariciaba mi clítoris y comenzaba a gritar quizás más por euforia de la droga que por lo que hacíamos._

_-Quiero que seas mía! Exclamo Riley lamiendo mi oreja y comenzó a desabrocharse el pantalón mientras yo quitaba su camisa. Quede sentada sobre el mesón mientras entro de golpe en mi y solté un grito fuerte pero enseguida encontramos el ritmo y apoye mis manos sobre sus hombros y me balanceaba hacia el y cerraba mis ojos y era como si abandonaba el momento._

_-OHHH! EDWARD! Grite cuando sentí que me corría._

_-COMO QUE EDWARD?... Pregunto Riley saliendo de mí._

_-QUE EDWARD? NO SEAS IMBECIL Y VEN A TERMINARME DE COGER._

_-NO SEAS PENDEJA… NO VOY A ESTAR COGIENDOTE MIENTRAS PIENSAS EN OTRO._

_-Riley… Ya seguro escuchaste mal. Le dije mientras me acercaba a el que ya se comenzaba a vestir. –Si te vas dejame algo de pastillas. Le pedí _

_-olvídalo… AHORA TE JODES. Dijo._

_-ERES UN MALDITO! LE GRITE._

_-YA TE DI SUFIECIENTES Y NI PUEDES ACOSTARTE CONMIGO, NO ME IMPORTAS NO QUIERO VERTE._

_TAMPOCO PENSABA BUSCARTE COGES TAN MAL QUE PENSABA EN OTROOOOOOO! Le grite mientras cerraba la puerta de golpe y escuche como rechinaron las llantas de su auto cuando arranco._

_Recogí mis pantys de la cocina y tome varias botellas de agua y me fui a mi cuarto a encender la música a todo volumen de nuevo y a tomarme una nueva pastilla cuando sentía que el efecto estaba pasando. El jueves intente ir al colegio y de hecho fui solo que era demasiado tarde y antes de poder entrar me quede dormida encerrada en mi auto._

_Cuando yo pensé que había despertado me fue peor, en la semana que llevaba tomando la droga no había alucinado pero esto era tan real y estaba en una habitación que nunca había visto._

_-Hola. Dijo Edward se veía tenso y desorientado aunque no creo que más que yo._

_-Que sucede? Dónde estoy? Estoy muerta? Le pregunte sentándome en la cama._

_-No lo digas ni en broma, solo que Nessie te encontró dormida en tu auto y te trajo a nuestra casa, yo la ayude a subirte. Explico mientras me senté e intentaba humedecer mis labios. –Ten agua. Dijo pasándome un vaso que me acabe enseguida y luego me ofreció más._

_-Donde está Nessie? Pregunte viendo alrededor de la habitación que solo veía que estaba pintada de blanco y tenía un plasma, la cama era muy amplia pero mi vista no estaba del todo bien así que no podía detallarla._

_-Está en su habitación, a cada momento viene se preocupo mucho de verte así, quiero saber qué te pasa Bella? porque estas en ese estado y duermes en tu auto? Y ni siquiera olías a alcohol. Pregunto dándome más agua._

_-Por mí no te preocupes tanto Cullen… Además ya me largo de aquí. Le dije parándome y poniéndome mis zapatos, salí de la habitación y baje las escaleras como pude intentando no caerme aunque Edward me seguía muy de cerca._

_-Bella deja que te lleve a tu casa._

_-Ya no quiero seguir dando molestias, suficiente yo me voy sola y le das las gracias a Nessie. Dije intentando salir._

_-Porque estas así en día de semana Bella? Pregunto a lo que y reí con amargura._

_-Y eso a quien le importa a ti?_

_-Porque estas acabando con tu vida? Porque estas así?_

_De nuevo reí antes de contestarle. –Noticia de última hora Cullen mi vida es una mierda acabada, lo que ves frente a ti son los restos de mi._

_-Te voy a llevar a tu casa. Dijo a lo que yo negué diciéndole que tenía mi auto pero dijo que lo habían dejado en la escuela y que Nessie me había traído con el chofer que la buscaba._

_-Bella no seas terca, en ese estado no te dejare que te vayas sola y sin saber qué demonios andas tomando menos. Déjame ayudarte._

_-Sino traigo auto tengo mis piernas entonces. Le dije a lo que entro la mujer que recordaba como la madre de Edward a la casa y aproveche para salir de allí y Edward y Nessie iban tras de mí y en ese momento entro el carro de Irina a la casa y esa distracción le resto velocidad a mi carrera y fui alcanzada por Nessie._

_-Vamos que el chofer nos lleve. Dijo Nessie tomándome por los hombros. Mientras Irina me vio de la peor manera y Edward dejo de seguirme al ver que ella llegaba._

_-No sé cómo pensabas salir de aquí caminando, si que estás loca! Exclamo Nessie mientras salíamos de la casa a lo que yo solo medio reí._

_-Espero que no estés enojada porque te traje a mi casa, es solo que no sabía qué hacer… Y ya Rose Y Alice se habían ido y no supe que hacer y el chofer me ayudo a traerte al auto y Edward me ayudo a subirte a su habitación._

_-Tranquila Nessie. Le dije restándole importancia. –Y mi auto? Pregunte._

_-Está en la escuela, pero hagamos algo me quedo en la escuela y busco el auto y te lo llevo a tu casa y u sigue con el chofer._

_-No tranquila de verdad no quiero causar más molestias. Le dije._

_-No es molestia Bella así te acompaño un rato en tu casa además aunque ya la escuela este cerrada se que el estacionamiento está abierto por los entrenamientos de futbol. Dijo ella alegremente y solo me encogí de hombros._

_Nessie se había quedado en la escuela aunque ya estaba muy oscuro y yo continúe hasta mi casa, eran cerca de las 8 de la noche ya, le di las gracias al chofer y me baje al entrar a mi casa recordé que ya las pastillas se me habían acabado y comencé a tomar directo de la botella de vodka que había tenido que comprar para cuando esto me sucediera necesitaba tomar mucho para poder estar en paz y más después de ver a Edward. Al entrar a mi cuarto urge en cada gaveta y encontré tres pastillas fuera de la bolsita que Riley me había dado y no dude en tomármelas aunque había tomado vodka no pensé que pasara nada malo. _

_Al poco tiempo comencé a sentir como la euforia me llenaba hasta la medula, mi sangre se sentía vibrar por mis venas y prendí de nuevo el estéreo a todo volumen y comencé a gritar y a cantar hasta que…_

De repente una punzada atravesó mi pecho, pero no me sentía para nada mal era como unas ganas de gritar eufórica combinadas con ganas de llorar, como cuando sientes que te estás liberando de algo, mi corazón empezó a latir fuerte, con su ritmo normal pero demasiado fuerte, abrí mis ojos que no me había dado cuenta que los tenia cerrado y vi luces psicodélicas esparcidas por toda la habitación, mi respiración empezó a volverse más pesada y por consiguiente mis pulmones pedían más aire, sentía el galopeo rápido, como un caballo corriendo pero luego me di cuenta que era tan solo mi corazón, la punzada en mi pecho se fue haciendo más aguda y mi respiración más dificultosa, las luces se apagaron y quede sumergida en oscuridad.

… _Dejé mi infancia detrás en una cama vacía_

_Todo era tan jodidamente simple,_

_Ahora estoy perdiendo mi cabeza_

_Intentando tapar el daño,_

_Y rellenar fuera de todas las contusiones_

_Demasiado joven para saber lo que tenía_

_Entonces no dolió perderlo_

_No pero_

_Seguiré rodando bajo este camino_

_Aunque tengo una mala, mala sensación_

_Va costar mucho amar,_

_Va costar mucho soportar_

_Va a ser un largo camino para ser feliz_

_Abandonada en las piezas en que me rompiste_

_Desgarrada pero ahora tengo…_

…_seguir rodando como una piedra_

_Porque va a ser un largo, largo camino_

_Ahora estoy insensible como el infierno_

_Y no puedo sentir nada_

_Pero no te preocupes por el arrepentimiento o la culpa_

_Porque nunca supe tu nombre_

_Solo quiero agradecerte, gracias_

_Desde el fondo de mi corazón_

_Por todas esas noches de insomnio_

_Por desgarrarme de esa forma_

_Va costar mucho amar,_

_Va costar mucho soportar_

_Va a ser un largo camino para ser feliz_

_Abandonada en las piezas en que me rompiste_

_Desgarrada pero ahora tengo…_

…_seguir rodando como una piedra_

_Porque va a ser un largo, largo camino para ser feliz._

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Bueno aquí entregando otro cap de esta dramática historia….**

**Qué pasa con bella? Edward ya no la ama? Todo esto en el próximo capítulo**

**Chicas aprovechando que estamos tocando el tema de las drogas para advertirles sobre estas, el consumo de las drogas no es la mejor opción en nuestra, es lo peor que podemos hacer, ya que esta no nos soluciona los problemas, si no que genera más y por consiguiente más dolor hacia las personas que están a nuestro alrededor y de una forma u otra nos quieren.**

**Aquí les dejamos los efectos colaterales del uso del éxtasis.**

**Energía, alta sensibilidad y reducción de la ansiedad al contacto físico, mayor tolerancia a la fatiga, taquicardia, arritmia e hipertensión, pérdida del apetito, sequedad de boca, sudoración, deshidratación, hipertermia, sobrestimulación (aumento del estado de alerta, insomnio). En altas dosis produce náuseas, vómitos, temblores, hiperactividad motora, escalofríos y deshidratación severa; pueden experimentarse problemas cardiacos o una insuficiencia renal aguda, que podrían provocar la muerte.**

**Si eso es solo una de las drogas imagínense el resto…**

**Las queremos chicas y no olviden "NO A LA DROGA, SI A LA VIDA"**

**Mary and Merysun**


	8. Chapter 8

_"FRUSTRACION"_

_EDWARD POV_

_**Nada describiría mejor mi estado que la palabra "frustración" llevo dos horas aquí en esta sala esperando para saber algo de Bella pero no pasa nada, médicos entran médicos salen y ninguna noticia… **_

_**-Quien es familiar de Isabella Swan? Pregunto el médico tratante. Y todos nos vimos aunque estaba Nessie, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y yo ninguno era su familiar.**_

_**-YO…. Soy su prometido! Dije levantándome del banco para escuchar la noticia acerca de la salud de Bella.**_

_**-SUCESOS PREVIOS-**_

_**Todo en este último mes había pasado muy rápido, amaba a Bella de eso no tenia duda, no después de tenerla y no tenerla y la última noche que habíamos pasado juntos había sido la mejor de todas y la sorpresa por su cumpleaños aunque no había empezado de la mejor manera porque la tuve que sacar de ese bar había termina muy bien pero lo peor estaba por venir o eso pensé cuando Nessie me llamo y la fui a buscar pensé que le había sucedido algo malo y no era más que por andar con "jueguitos" de desnudos la habían llevado con el director y con ella a Bella, sus amigas y a unos tipitos allí a el que Bella había besado. Allí decidí que ella era y seguiría siendo tan hormonal e inmadura que ya yo no podía seguir luchando contra la corriente.**_

_**-Son unos IMBECILES…! PORQUE NO ME DIJERON Q UE EN ESA ESCUELA ESTABAN LAS CHICAS DE LO DE LA BODA DE JASPER?**_

_**-Nessie calmate… intente pedirle.**_

_**-Está bien que yo llegara luego de lo del escándalo de la boda y que no sabía nada pero ustedes si y me metieron allí no porque era el mejor instituto sino para que yo estuviera espiándoles a sus chicas. ME DAN ASCO! Exclamaba Nessie por la casa.**_

_**-Bien que quieres de nosotros para que nos perdones?**_

_**Nessie se detuvo y enarco la ceja de manera aterradora. –UN BMW.**_

_**-JJAJJAJJAJAA…. MAS NADA NO QUIERES TAMBIEN UN OSO POLAR?**_

_**-Emmett! El sarcasmo esta demás. Le dije ya que intentaba negociar con esa pequeña terrorista.**_

_**-Cuando te gradúes tendrá s tu auto, por ahora puedes usar el auto con el chofer. Dijo Jasper sensatamente.**_

_**-Yo quiero un auto…. TODO EL MUNDO TIENE UN AUTO.**_

_**-Todo el mundo? Porque demonios existe el metro y todo eso. Dijo Emmett de nuevo no ayudando en nada.**_

_**-Bien… Tendrás el auto… Cuando te gradúes como dijo Jasper punto final por el momento tienes que contentarte con tus primos o sea nosotros así seamos unos mentirosos. Dije a lo que ella puso los ojos en blanco.**_

_**-GUERRA! Grito Emmett a lo que todos salimos corriendo a perseguirla y así terminamos en la piscina riendo, desde que Nessie había llegado nos había llenado de muchas alegrías y si la habíamos engañado en lo del instituto pero era una manera de estar cerca de las chicas de alguna manera.**_

_**Esa semana a Nessie se le había quedado un trabajo de castellano y tuve que llevárselo a la escuela y no vi a Bella por ningún lado y así fue como conocí a Irina en la escuela ya que era profesora de Nessie, al poco tiempo la invite a salir y así en varias ocasiones en principio fue para olvidarme de Bella pero ella era mucho mejor que otras mujeres con las que había andado en mi vida pero no por eso mejor que la chiquilla revoltosa que no lograba sacar de mi corazón en la que se convirtió en mas mujer por mí.**_

_**-No pues primero sales con mi compañera de clases y ahora con mi profesora… Que mas debo esperar de ti Edward? Pregunto Nessie mientras la llevaba a casa.**_

_**-Nessie por dios deja de juzgarme y déjame vivir. Algún día entenderás.**_

_**-Entender? Entender que te desvives por hacer daño… Comenzó a decir pero no termino la frase.**_

_**-Termina de decir lo que hablabas. Le pedí.**_

_**-No, olvídalo y recuerda es mi profesora cualquier daño lo pagare yo. Dijo con una media sonrisa.**_

_**-Prometido. Le dije dejándola en la casa para irme al trabajo.**_

_**-Edward el informe era para ayer…! Entro Jasper diciendo a mi oficina.**_

_**-Lo sé ya te entrego el maldito informe. Dije volteándome hacia la laptop para imprimir el informe.**_

_**-Te noto distraído Edward… Pensé que desde hace una semanas que veías a… Irina entiendo que se llama estabas mejor pero ahora andas distraído, te emborrachas luego de salir a cenar con Irina, la dejas y te pones a beber en casa por lo menos no estás obstinado pero no sé que es peor.**_

_**-No pues había "reunión de hermanos" y no me avisaron. Se quejo Emmett mientras entraba a mi oficina. –Sabes Nessie manda a preguntarte Edward que si recuerdas la cita con el director de la escuela?**_

_**-Cual cita? Pregunte sin saber con qué me saldría Emmett.**_

_**-La de amor… Pues ya que sales con todos los de esa escuela. Dijo a lo que ambos soltaron carcajadas.**_

_**-Son unos imbéciles. Dije.**_

_**-Edward... Hermanito… Estas peor cada día perdiendo el sentido del humor.**_

_**-Emmett ya dejalo, Edward solo quiere probar que puede salir con una profesora y comportarse con ella sin pensar en la alumna que definitivamente supera a la maestra porque si esa Irina ya te hubiese llevado al cielo ya hubieses olvidado a Bella.**_

_**-Ya lárguense de mi oficina los dos y dejen el maldito psicoanálisis. Les dije a lo que ambos se fueron riendo y yo me preguntaba si Bella la estaría pasando tan mal como yo aunque lo dudaba conociéndola. **_

_**Ese día había quedado de pasar buscando a Irina y no era un problema ya que por lo poco que Nessie me había dicho Bella no está yendo a clases aunque no quiso decirme mas nada no puedo negar que la llame en par de ocasiones pero nunca contestaba el teléfono. Al llegar a la escuela Salí como siempre a abrir la puerta del auto para que ella se subiera a pesar de que cargaba lentes de sol vi a Bell a lo lejos con sus amigas y no me quito la mirada de encima y para completar Irina me saludo con un corto beso en los labios y roge que ella no me hubiese visto pero incluso aun cuando volví a subirme al volvo vi por el retrovisor que me miraba.**_

_**-Que sucede Edward? Me pregunto Irina mientras comíamos.**_

_**-Nada… O es que… Debo contarte algo antes de que lo sepas por boca de otra persona o ya sabes rumores.**_

_**-Dime de qué se trata? Y sabes también hay algo que quisiera preguntarte desde hace días. Dijo ella tomando are como si le faltara.**_

_**-A ver dime tu… Le dije.**_

_**-Es que ya tenemos varias semanas saliendo y aunque lo de nosotros no ha pasado de unos besos y toques yo la verdad no se que tenemos tu y yo y quisiera que me lo dijeras para no confundir las cosas.**_

_**-Lo que tengamos… Lo decidimos después que te cuente esto… Y el caso es que yo anduve con una de tus alumnas Isabella Swan… Fuimos novios por así decirlo. Le dije intentando no hacer pausas y sonar fluido pero la verdad es que no era fácil.**_

_**-Lo sé. Dijo ella cosa que me sorprendió. –Pero la verdad quería saber hasta cuando me lo ibas a ocultar o es que aun te gusta ella? Pregunto a lo que solo me quede callado.**_

_**-Puedes contestarme o entenderé si no lo haces entonces que aun sientes algo por ella.**_

_**-Irina… Yo… Intentaba hablarle pero no podía.**_

_**-Ya entiendo Edward y sabes? No quiero estar viviendo con el fantasma de tus relaciones y vi lo que paso hoy en todo el camino ni me hablaste porque ella nos vio y eso te dejo mal. Yo me voy! Dijo levantándose y dejándome solo en el restaurant.**_

_**-IRINA!... Grite pero solo atraje miradas de los presentes y ella se fue.**_

_**Esa noche no hice más que refugiarme en el trabajo tome un par de whiskys pero eso era nada comparado con la borrachera que quería darme pero trataba de mantenerme centrado en el trabajo y no pensar en ella en Bella.**_

_ **Era jueves y luego de enviar unas cosas a la oficina me quede en casa descansando un poco además Irina por fin me había devuelto las llamadas y habíamos quedado en ir a comer y a platicar un poco acerca de "nosotros".**_

_**-QUIEN ESTA EN CASA? Tio Carlisle?... EMMETT? EDWARD? NECESITO AYUDA… Escuche que Nessie gritaba y Salí alarmado de mi habitación.**_

_**-Que pasa Nessie? Porque estas tan alterada? Le pregunte al verla sudorosa, con su uniforme desarreglado y las manos temblorosas.**_

_**-Edward qué bueno que estas ayúdame a bajar a Bella del auto…**_

_**-A BELLA? Pregunte sin dejarla terminar. Pero al mismo tiempo Salí corriendo hacia el auto y allí estaba Bella totalmente dormida como inconsciente.**_

_**-Ya la toque y por lo menos tiene pulso. Me dijo el chofer a lo que la tome entre mis brazos y la lleve hasta mi cuarto.**_

_ **-Crees que deberíamos llamar a un medico? Pregunte a Nessie, mientras la acomodábamos en mi cama sin sus zapatos y la arropaba para que no le diera frio.**_

_**-Edward… Yo no te he contado nada pero Bella desde hace un mes ha ido como tres veces a clases solamente. Vive borracha en el bar de un chico de la escuela.**_

_**-En el bar de un chico? Qué mundo es este? Carlisle apenas me había comprado un auto a tu edad y para que me diera una tarjeta tuve que rogarle por meses.**_

_**-Pero Edward el caso es que ella está muy mal desde que ustedes… Ya babes, desde allí para acá no va a la escuela y así sea muy temprano ya esta borracha, debe estar dormida porque de seguro no durmió anoche e intento ir a la escuela pero se quedo dormida en el estacionamiento sin ni siquiera entrar.**_

_ **-No puedo creer todo esto que me dices y no me lo habías contado Nessie… Bella es muy importante para mí, en vez de estar reprochándome por Irina tenias que contarme que ella estaba así de mal. Maldita sea! Dije caminando por el cuarto queriendo romperlo todo.**_

_**-Edward cálmate! Me voy a cambiar y bueno si se despierta me avisas porque no va a tener ni idea de en donde está. **_

_**Cuando Nessie se fue me recosté al lado de Bella en la cama pero er**__**a bastante amplia como para que **__**no quedáramos cerca y darle su espacio, **_así dormida parecía tan inocente, tan frágil, pero es tan terca, tan malditamente irresistible, es un demonio que me incita a pecar constante… tan fuerte, tan segura, tan hormonal, tan mía…

_**-Hola. Fue la única estupidez que se me ocurrió decir pero ella como que pensaba que alucinaba.**_

_**-Que sucede? Dónde estoy? Estoy muerta? Le pregunte sentándome en la cama.**_

_**-No lo digas ni en broma, solo que Nessie te encontró dormida en tu auto y te trajo a nuestra casa, yo la ayude a subirte. Explique mientras ella se sentaba aun apoyada en la cama e intentaba humedecerse los labios. –Ten agua. Dije pasándole un vaso que se acabo enseguida y luego le ofrecí más.**_

_**-Donde está Nessie? Pregunto viendo alrededor de la habitación pero se veía muy desorientada, esta vez tenía el sentimiento de querer dejarla allí y protegerla de cualquier cosa peor que yo que la estuviese lastimando.**_

_**-Está en su habitación, a cada momento viene se preocupo mucho de verte así, quiero saber qué te pasa Bella? porque estas en ese estado y duermes en tu auto? Y ni siquiera olías a alcohol. Pregunte dándole más agua.**_

_**-Por mí no te preocupes tanto Cullen… Además ya me largo de aquí. Me dije parándose y poniéndose los zapatos, salió de la habitación y bajo las escaleras como pude intentando no caerse aunque yo la seguía muy de cerca.**_

_**-Bella deja que te lleve a tu casa.**_

_**-Ya no quiero seguir dando molestias, suficiente yo me voy sola y le das las gracias a Nessie. **_

_**-Porque estas así en día de semana Bella? Pregunte a lo que ella rio con amargura.**_

_**-Y eso a quien le importa a ti?**_

_**-Porque estas acabando con tu vida? Porque estas así? Pregunte lleno de tristeza por verla en ese estado.**_

_**De nuevo soltó un a carcajada vacía antes de contestar. –Noticia de última hora Cullen mi vida es una mierda acabada, lo que ves frente a ti son los restos de mi.**_

_**-Te voy a llevar a tu casa. Dije a lo que ella negó diciéndome que tenía su auto pero le dije que lo habían dejado en la escuela y que Nessie me había traído con el chofer que la buscaba.**_

_**-Bella no seas terca, en ese estado no te dejare que te vayas sola y sin saber qué demonios andas tomando menos. Déjame ayudarte.**_

_**-Sino traigo auto tengo mis piernas entonces. Me dijo y mientras trataba de retenerla entro mi madre a la casa y Bella salió corriendo.**_

_**-Edward… Me tienes que explicar que pasa. Dijo mi madre pero decidí correr tras Bella y luego sentí a Nessie tras de mí pero Irina entro a la casa y vio nuestro pobre espectáculo en el jardín y deje que Nessie alcanzara a Bella ella de seguro si podía convencerla de llevarla a su casa.**_

_**-Bravo! Dijo Irina bajándose de su auto mientras aplaudía. –No puedo quejarme de este recibimiento.**_

_**-Irina es solo que Bella se sentía mal y Nessie la trajo para que no estuviese sola… **_

_**-Porque no la llevo al médico entonces? Pregunto ella pero enseguida soltó un lago suspiro.**_

_**-Voy por unos zapatos. Le dije señalando mis pies descalzos.**_

_**-Edward que sucede? Tenemos que hablar… Comenzó a decir mi madre pero se calló al ver que Irina iba detrás de mí.**_

_**-Mama ella es Irina. Las presente mientras se saludaban subí por mis zapatos, la billetera y las llaves del auto y casi se me olvidaba el blackberry así podía llamar a Nessie para saber… Bueno saber cuando llegara a casa.**_

_**Como Irina había llegado en su auto ella me siguió hasta el restaurant, primero nos tomamos una copa de vino y después ordenamos aunque se le veía algo tensa se fue relajando y hablamos de cómo nos había ido estos últimos días pero aun ninguno se atrevía a tocar el tema por el que nos habíamos dejado de hablar y que hace unas horas estaba en mi casa.**_

_**-Irina… Con respecto al tema de la vez pasada yo quiero decirte que necesito tiempo… Quería terminar de hablar pero mi teléfono no dejaba de sonar y ella rodeo sus ojos.**_

_**-Lo siento cortare rápido para seguir hablando. Le dije llevándome el teléfono la oreja.**_

-Alo? Dije tuve que contestar porque el estúpido teléfono no dejaba de sonar…

-Edward? Es Rosalie.

-Qué pasa? Pregunte oyéndola muy desesperada.

-Dime que por favor Bella está contigo…

-Ella no está conmigo y por favor déjenme en paz, lo de nosotros ya fue y lo mejo fue que termináramos para que ella tuviera su vida. Le dije a lo que escuche que Rosalie comenzó a llorar.

-Vete a la mierda Cullen! Por tu culpa Bella está muerta. Sus palabras me dejaron shokeado incluso olvidé que Irina estaba a mi lado y que cenábamos juntos.

-Explícate bien que paso Rosalie.

-No lo sé en el bar de Riley mataron a una chica en las noticias dicen que está muerta y Nessie nos llamo diciendo que Bella estaba muerta que estaba inconsciente en el hospital y como Mery dijo que ella había hablado con Nessie esta tarde y dijo que estaba contigo teníamos la esperanza… Dijo pero sus palabras se desvanecían.

-Ella sí estuvo en mi casa… Pero no puede ser ya yo voy tengo que hacer algo…! Dije colgando y sacando dinero y dejándolo sobre la mesa.

-Que haces? Pregunto Irina.

-Me voy… Irina yo te llamo. Le dije saliendo como loco del restaurante, no sabía que le pasaba mi corazón, solo pensaba en Bella ella no podía estar muerta solo pensarlo sentía que el corazón se me desprendía.

_**Mientras iba al auto recibí una llamada de Nessie diciéndome que había encontrado a Bella muerta en su cuarto, por más que le decía que se calmara ella solo lloraba, ni siquiera vi el camino hacia la clínica de lo rápido que iba, al llegar Nessie se encontraba en la emergencia se me lanzo encima a llorar al verme y a Bella la llevaron a otra parte le hacían muchos estudios y nadie nos daba noticias al parecer era por una sobredosis me enoje aun mas por no haberme quedado con ella si algo le pasaba jamás me lo perdonaría.**_

_**-Edward gracias por avisarnos. Dijo Rose. –Hemos pasado las peores horas pensando que Bella estaba… Porque pensamos que estba con Riley en el bar y allí se armo un tiroteo algo así y mataron a una chica de cabello castaño, las descripciones parecidas a la de Bella.**_

_**-Y no estaba allá pero está aquí mas allá que de acá… Dijo Alice llorando a lo que ambas se abrazaron.**_

_**Nada describiría mejor mi estado que la palabra "frustración" llevo dos horas aquí en esta sala esperando para saber algo de Bella pero no pasa nada, médicos entran médicos salen y ninguna noticia… **_

_**-Quien es familiar de Isabella Swan? Pregunto el médico tratante. Y todos nos vimos aunque estaba Nessie, Rosalie, Alice, Emmett, Jasper y yo ninguno era su familiar.**_

_**-YO…. Soy su prometido! Dije levantándome del banco para escuchar la noticia acerca de la salud de Bella.**_

_**-Pero tengo entendido que solo tiene 18 años…. Comenzó el médico.**_

_**-Mire doctor sus padres están de viaje en Europa y ya los llamaron, va a esperarlos a ellos o me va a dar noticias? Pregunte a lo que él le dio un vistazo a sus notas y comenzó a explicarme.**_

_**-La señorita uso una droga llamada éxtasis que produce euforia y pone su cuerpo al máximo nivel de alerta, al acabarse el efecto queda agotada y solo duerme por largos periodos de tiempo así mismo la droga no se puede ligar con nada ni siquiera alcohol y esa fue la estupidez que su "prometida ". –Dijo haciendo énfasis en la palabra. -Cometió y por supuesto su cuerpo le respondió con un paro cardiaco, ahorita ella se encuentra fuera de peligro pero estará dormida.**_

_**-Gracias doctor. Le dije mientras él se alejaba. –Puedo entrar a verla? Pregunte.**_

_**-Solo usted. Dijo indicándome que ponerme sobre la ropa para entrar a verla.**_

_**Allí me quede toda la noche sin moverme de su lado mientras dormía tranquilamente, me quede con ella y es que nunca debí dejarla sola… Nunca.**_

**XOXO…**

**Mary and Mery**


	9. Chapter 9

_"RETRATO DE FAMILIA"_

_BELLA POV_

_ -Hola… Dije con mi voz la cual se oía bastante áspera a Edward que se encontraba recostado del sillón se veía bastante desvelado._

_-Me diste o mejor dicho nos diste un gran susto. Dijo acercándose a donde yo estaba acostada._

_-Dónde estoy? Pregunte algo aterrada pero no quería demostrarle._

_-Estas en la clínica… Tuviste un paro por ligar el alcohol con el éxtasis. Dijo viendo hacia el techo como si decirlo le causara dolor._

_-Yo… Lo sient… Intente decir pero el comenzó a pasar la mano por mi cabello y soltó un largo suspiro a lo que preferí callar._

_-Y no digas nada Bella, Nessie te encontró y me llamo, no sabes el susto que me diste pequeña._

_-No me llames pequeña. Me queje. –Y bueno ya puedes irte, puedes estar tranquilo ya que en navidad recibirás un regalo en vez de carbones por la buena obra que has hecho conmigo. Le bromee, el rio pero sin ganas._

_-Espero poder terminar mi buena obra… Y no dejarte sola. Dijo acercándose bastante a mi rostro pero mi estomago gruño reclamando por alimento y ambos reímos._

_-Voy a pedirte algo de comer y que venga un medico a ver que ya despertaste. Dijo soltando una suave risa._

_-Edward… Dije antes de que saliera._

_-Gracias! Dije dedicándole un sonrisa a l que solo me la envió de vuelta._

_A la habitación solo entro el doctor a revisarme los reflejos, el pulso, la tensión, la temperatura ya me estaba hartando de tantos chequeos._

_-Está todo bien, avisare para que traigan tu comida. Apenas lleguen tus padres tendré que charlar contigo._

_-Hágalo de una vez doctor._

_ -Bueno no debería porque afuera esta solo tu prometido y no tus padres pero si eres lo suficientemente madura para 1. Tomar drogas y 2. Comprometerte debe serlo para tener una charla con tu doctor._

_-Mi prometido? Pregunte porque tal vez se confundía de paciente con los médicos nunca se sabe._

_-Sí, el chico de cabello cobrizo que no se separo de ti… Es tu prometido no? Porque así dijo él._

_-Bueno doctor ya termine de charlar. Le dije de manera cortante riendo un poco por lo que Edward había inventado._

_-Bueno Isabella debes pensar seriamente en internarte en una clínica en la que te ayudan a recuperarte, actualmente hay muchas en el estado, te recomendare algunas pero pos nada del mundo puedes tener una recaída así de fuerte creo que tu cuerpo no lo resistiría._

_-De verdad doctor, no volverá a suceder. Dije apenada._

_-No creo ahorita en t u palabra, perdona pero debo remitirte a un especialista que te ayude con la adicción de aquí debes salir a tratar eso. Dijo a lo que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Renee cargada de drama se me abalanzo encima._

_Luego de que el doctor nos dejara solos y Renee me hiciera comerme todo el desayuno y allí fue como la señal para que Charlie comenzara con sus reproches. _

_-_No le reproches nada que tú te has alejado mucho de tu familia últimamente todo por el maldito trabajo y el y el dinero lo que Bella más necesita es que estén con ella.

_-Y tú que vas a hablar si te has vuelto una bruja exprimidora de dinero y tampoco le prestas atención a tu hija._

_-No me digas… De algo tiene que servir irme a los malditos viajes contigo y quieres que ni compre nada?_

_-BASTA!... Grite antes de que Charlie le contestara de nuevo y nadie pudiera callar a esos seres. –Miren voy a tratarme con un especialista y la verdad necesito del apoyo de ustedes, independientemente de lo que ustedes se digan yo se que se aman y yo los amo porque son mis padres y los necesito juntos para poder salir de esto y los necesito como una familia. Le dije a lo que ambos se tomaron de las manos y luego tomaron la mía._

_-Bella afuera esta el hijo de Carlisle, quiere verte. Pero si ese te hizo algo solamente dímelo para echarlo a patadas de aquí. Dijo Charlie a lo que Renee lo reprendió._

_-El paso la noche aquí y se hizo responsable de mí, me dijo el doctor. Dije como defendiéndolo._

_Charlie hizo una mueca y abrió la puerta. –Pasa Cullen. Dijo cosa que me hizo reír. Edward entro pero Charlie no le quitaba la mirada de encima, luego llegaron Rose y Alice que andaban cambiándose ya que también habían pasado la noche allí y mis padres nos dejaron platicando mientras arreglaban los papeles de mi alta y pues los de la entrada a la clínica de desintoxicación._

_Ni siquiera me llevaron a mi casa Renee mando a buscar todas mis cosas y de salida de la clínica me enviaron directo a rehabilitación, Edward s e quedo a despedirse de mi en la entrada pero Charlie nos veía muy feo. Mientras mis padres entraban con mis papeles me quede despidiéndome de Edward y las chicas._

_-Bella solo serán unos días… Te amamos y por fa recupérate pronto. Dijo Rose abrazándome._

_-Sabes Bella? No estoy triste para mí eres como nuestra Lindsay Lohan que va a rehabilitación y todo lo demás… Te quiero y solo recupérate. Dijo Alice intentando reír._

_-Estarás poco tiempo allí dentro, yo lo sé, en cuanto te acepten visitas vendré a verte. Dijo Edward cuando las chicas se apartaron u poco._

_-No quiero quedarme aquí… Dije rodeando los ojos mientras sostenía sus manos._

_-Es por tu bien. Me dijo con una mueca de dolor._

_-Lo sé. Le dije._

_-Mientras estas aquí adentro podrás ordenador tus ideas y yo las mías y brindarte lo mejor de mí._

_-Bella…! Llamo mi madre. –Ya es hora de entrar._

_Quise decirle a Edward que lo esperaría pero eso sería comprometerlo, quería estar con él pero quería también ser independiente y no vivir atada a él y respirar si él lo hacía por mí._

_En la rehabilitación el ambiente era agradable, con un gran jardín y patio, comíamos todos en una gran mesa, las terapias eran individuales y otras en grupo como para auto-ayuda, me sentía bastante bien, al principio fue duro… No hay internet, solo televisión y miles de películas para escoger, una gran biblioteca a veces solo me dedicaba a leer durante la tarde y dormía muy bien por la rutina de ejercicios me paraba muy temprano y me mantenían ocupada. También usaban la terapia alternativa de la acupuntura que es cuando te pinchan el cuerpo o zonas de el mismo con finas agujas y eso ayudaban con lo de las adicciones, no sentía ansiedad ni nada parecido, incluso con mi terapia individual me atreví a decir lo de la violación y hable de Edward y nuestra rara relación, el psicólogo a las dos semanas me dejo tener visitas y me recomendó que si Edward iba a verme me abriera a él y confiara y que lo tomara como mi amigo y que llevara todo con calma y sin sexo. _

_Edward fue a verme, pero pedí que no habláramos de nosotros, solo le platique mí como me iba, las actividades que hacía en el día y le recontaba acerca de los libros que leí en la tarde frente al jardín, el decía que era Romeo y me ayudaba con unas líneas del parlamento para una actividad que teníamos de la obra allí en la rehabilitación. Se veía tan perfecto diciéndolos parlamentos, mis adicciones podían combatirse incluso las dejaba ir, el cigarrillo, el alcohol, las drogas todo podía irse al diablo pero Edward era tan perfecto para mi aunque manteníamos la distancia solo nos tomábamos de las manos y creo que si seguía viniendo es porque quería porque no recibía nada a cambio._

_-Ya tienes un mes y cinco días en terapia. Dijo Edward tomando mi mano mientras caminábamos por el jardín._

_-Sí, yo mejor que nadie llevo los días contados. Le dije._

_-Quiero que hablemos de nosotros. Propuso a lo que asentí y el continuo. –Lamento que por la cadena de acontecimientos entre nosotros te hayas puesto así Bella, de verdad lo que dije esa noche, en esa habitación fue real, peo me molesto que ese día en ese juego no te dieras tu lugar y sabes te perdono, olvido todo y empezamos de cero._

_-Yo no quiero comenzar de cero, quiero que sigamos siendo nosotros mismos con las experiencias ganadas Edward y también quiero que llevemos todo con calma._

_-Está bien, dijo besando mi frente. –Y que tal estuvo la obra de Romeo y Julieta?_

_-Bien la hicimos en la terapia de grupo, nos reímos mucho fue más bien una parodia tonta. Le dije._

_-Si yo hubiese sido Romeo hubiese dicho mis líneas a la perfección. Dijo con ese aire de arrogancia que solo a él le quedaba perfecto._

_-Ah sí? Pues no lo creo. Le dije._

_-Por supuesto que si además yo no sé que le ven a ese Romeo, igual yo te hubiese conocido en esa época, de seguro te hubiese cortejado, invitado a pasear por el jardín y a tomar un té, te hubiese robado un beso y pedido tu mano ante tu familia._

_Solté una ligera risa de nervios quizás antes de hablarle. –Hey…Extraño! Sal del cuerpo de Edward! Me engañaste por mucho tiempo pero no más! Le dije a lo que él solo soltó su famosa risa de lado._

_Luego de sentarnos en un banco en el jardín, saque un papel que traía en mi chamarra para dárselo a Edward pero decidí leérselo._

_-Esto lo escribí en una actividad cuando llegue aquí, se me habían ocurrido varias cosas pero ese día de verdad fluyo todo y pude escribirlo y describe como me sentí a veces hacia ti. Dije antes de comenzar a leer. –_** "**_Quiero cortar el lazo que nos une, bloquear el chip donde estas, borrarte de la memoria donde t guardo, cerrar los ojos y hacer que no existes, destruir las piezas del rompecabezas, comprarme un nuevo corazón en donde no estés, mudarme a la luna para no coincidir contigo, despertar y no recordarte, hacerme adicta a otra cosa que no seas "tu" y ser amiga de Mickey Mouse para que no tengamos amigos en común."_

-Bella…. De verdad perdona por hacerte sentir eso… Yo…

-Y a tranquilo, solo fue una actividad que hice cuando llegue pero quería compartirla contigo. No seas tonto Cullen ni te creas tan importante, tu solo fuiste parte del problema, de mi problema, no fuiste el todo como tal, hay cosas que vengo arrastrando desde muy pequeña y que quizás es ahora cuando están sanando.

-Cuéntame de esas cosas. Dijo.

_-__Había una vez una pequeña princesita, la pequeña niña de papá que pintaba el mundo con su varita mágica, que sonreía al amanecer y mucho más cuando su papá llegaba de trabajar._

…

_Su madre y ella eran tan unidas, Su madre alimentaba sus sueños y fantasías, le decía constantemente que ella era una bendición en la vida de sus padres, que había nacido en un día gris y lluvioso pero que ella les pintaba el mundo de color una tarde de verano la pequeña princesa estaba en su habitación ya que sus amiguitas princesas de los reinos vecinos estaban en un campamento la pequeña princesa sintió que alguien llegaba a su gran palacio salió corriendo con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas pensando que eran sus padres pero se sorprendió el ver que era su tío. El tío de la princesa le pregunto por sus padres, y ella respondió inocentemente que no se encontraban y que llegaban hasta la noche el de sonrío pero ella no se percato del extraño brillo de los ojos y se ofreció a acompañarla a jugar a su habitación y la princesita le dijo que justo estaba en la hora del té así subieron a la habitación y cuando cerró la puerta la pequeña princesa empezó a sentirse insegura y con miedo el tío le dijo que todo iba a estar bien que era una niña muy linda y ella trato de sonreír._

_Las manos grandes empezaron a recorrerla llegando hasta sus partes intimas la pequeña princesa se sintió intimidada y trato de apartarlo pero él se lo impidió era mucho más grande y con más fuerza cuando la princesa sintió el miedo corres por su cuerpo ella no sabía lo que pasaba, pero algo le decía que no era nada bueno. Grito y lo único que consiguió fue un fuerte golpe que le partió el labio, la niña pataleo inútilmente y el tío le decía que le se quedara quieta que así solo hacia más doloroso cuando la princesa pensó que todo había acabado sintió un dolor muy fuerte dentro de ella como si hubieran desgarrado por dentro, de hecho fue así después de que su tío se llevo su inocencia, no contento con eso le dijo que ella había nacido para ser el juguete sexual de los hombres, que ella no se merecía el amor de nadie que es más que él le estaba haciéndole un favor y que si decía algo de lo ocurrido el rey y la reina morirían ella asustada se calló todo desde ese día la luz del sol no brilló como antes para ella en las noches no podía si no la medicaban ya que se levantaba a causa de horribles pesadillas que la hacían gritar después de varias visitas con médicos especialistas, el rey y la reina se rindieron y simplemente se conformaron con la nueva princesa de hielo cuando la princesa cumplió 15 dejo de jugar con sus muñecas, dejo de creer en los cuentos de hadas le creyó las palabras a si tío y entonces empezó a jugar sí, pero ya no con juguetes. Dijo "si de todas formas me iré al infierno que tiene de malo lo que siga haciendo o no." _Termine bañada en llanto y Edward me abrazo de manera muy fuerte y protectora.

-No quiero que nadie sienta lástima por mí, te lo conté para que de una buena vez me dejes. Yo nunca voy a cambiar y después de todo tu tampoco me amas, solo amas el sexo entre nosotros. Edward solo beso mi frente y nos quedamos en silencio viendo el atardecer.

-Se que no podemos hablar de una relación ahorita, pero tu comenzaste. Quiero decirte que Irina y yo ya no tenemos nada y que nunca lo tuvimos, al omento en que quizás hubiese pasado algo siempre aparecías tú y no digo porque te viera físicamente sino porque nunca has salido de mí. Así que espero que entiendas que te voy a esperar Bella Swan a que salgas de aquí sin importar cuánto tiempo tardes pero te quiero de vuelta y curada. Dijo con sus ojos transparentes y no evite el impulso y le di un corto beso en los labios y nos despedimos.

Así llego el 21 de diciembre y organizaron una reunión en la rehabilitación, vinieron todos, Alice, Rose, Mi padres, Edward, Nessie, incluso Mery, Kate y Mary, la pasamos muy bien riendo y con algunos juegos y la cena del espíritu de la navidad, Charlie por lo menos ya aceptaba a Edward mi lado le agradecía por lo atento que estuvo conmigo en la clínica y por algo decían que detrás de algo malo viene algo bueno.

En la mañana de noche buena mi terapeuta me dijo que me dejaba salir y que según como me fuera esa noche que estaba llena de licor y festejos me daba de alta, mis padres estaban felices y me fueron a buscar, camine por toda la casa como reconociéndola, Renee me había dejado un hermoso vestido color berenjena sobre mi cama para la cena y celebramos la noche buena cenando juntos los tres como una verdadera familia, como hacía mucho no lo hacíamos y aprovechamos para retratar el momento y congelarlo en una fotografía. En la mesa no había nada de alcohol, luego de medianoche llegaron mis amigas y solo tome gaseosa aunque ni Rose ni Alice tomaron y Charlie menos aunque le dije que podía hacerlo en realidad no me veía tentada, luego de destapar los regalos me fui a dormir para volver temprano a la clínica.

Para mi sorpresa luego de que mi terapeuta hablara con mis padres a solas y luego conmigo y pues le había platicado de lo bien que me sentí al compartir y el estar sana y no verme tentada, por alcohol o cigarrillos me dijo que me daba de alta y que solo debía volver a mi terapia individual dos veces por semana con él.

Al llegar a casa me entregaron unos hermosos tulipanes rojos, que aunque no llevaban tarjeta sonreí al saber que eso solo lo pudo a ver hecho Edward además tome una gran bocanada de aire pues luego del fin de año me tocaba volver al colegio y eso era todo un reto pero mientras tanto mejor disfrutaba de mi familia y de mi estado de bienestar.

_**bueno bien dice el refrán "despues de la tormenta llega la calma"...**_

_**queremos agradecerles a todas y cada una de ustedes por su apoyo y comentarios, de verdad que es muy gratificante cuando nos encontramos con su opinión positiva acerca de la historia...**_

_**bueno aqui en Colombia son la 01:18 a.m y en Venezuela la 01:52 a.m y aqui estamos Mary y yo entregandoles este cap recien salido del horno.**_

_**Mady: el cap va dedicado a tí.**_

_**Dora: ya por fin dejaras de sufrir por tu calvivie jijiji!**_

_**bueno esperamos recibir una recompenza por este cap, que no solo esta lleno de paz,sino que tambien luchamos para entregarselo lomas pronot posible...**_

_**las queremos...**_

_**Mary and Merysun**_


	10. Chapter 10

"**PARATU AMOR"**

**BELLA POV**

_Me desperté sin problemas para ir a la escuela, hoy era mi primer día desde que fui llevada a la clínica por mis problemas con las drogas, mientras peinaba mi cabello repasaba en mi cabeza: Edward corto con Irina aunque lo de ellos no paso a mayores, a juzgar por cómo Irina me había tratado la última vez con lo de la tarea de Romeo y Julieta a ella si le gustaba Edward y quedo clavada con el ____¿Y quién no? __En fin el caso es que tendría que estar preparada para lo peor con ella, Riley había salido del país con sus primos y no se sabía nada de ellos luego de que en su bar mataran a una chica que estaba con él y bueno al parecer todo el problema era con él y pago los platos rotos la chica que se encontraba con él, por otro lado no quería que nadie me estuviese mirando raro en la escuela como ex-convicta o algo así pero también tenía a las chicas que me servían de mucho apoyo. _

_Al salir de casa mis padres me despidieron no podía quejarme con ellos se habían portado de la mejor manera aunque Charlie insistía en llevarme preferí conducir hasta la escuela, también sonreí al ver el mensaje de Edward deseando mucha suerte nos habíamos mantenido en contacto y con algunas salidas por helados o cosas sencillas aun no quería comenzar una guerra con mis padres quería disfrutar de la calma por el momento._

_ -Bella baja ya del auto. Me ordeno Rose desde afuera._

_-No sé si pueda. Le dije aferrando ambas manos al volante._

_-Deja el drama Bella, nosotras estaremos contigo. Dijo Alice. –Y yo también. Dijo Nessie uniéndoseles. Rodee mis ojos y no me quedo de otra que tomar un largo respiro, tomar mis cosas y salir del caparazón o mejor dicho del auto._

_La mañana fue algo pesada con las personas comentando a mi alrededor, la clase con Irina fue horrible y hoy no asistiría mi clase de Pilates que me servían para relajarme a la cual Rose y Alice me acompañaban, tenía que ponerme al día con todas las asignaciones si quería graduarme junto a las chicas._

_Ya tenía casi un mes en clases, me sentía bastante bien, continuaba con mi rutina y ya iba a terapia una vez por semana con el psicólogo, ahora si Charlie salía de viaje Renee se quedaba aunque yo le insistiera que todo estaba bien ya quería graduarme e ir a la universidad para que me dieran un poco mas de libertad y dejarlos para que ellos pudieran hacer sus viajes, era viernes por la noche y me encontraba en polera y un short de jeans acostada comiéndome una gran helado de mantecado cuando escuche que Renne me llamaba._

_-Bella hay alguien que desea verte. Dijo mientras bajábamos._

_-Quien? Pregunte mientras Me acercaba a la sala y allí estaba Edward con mi padre juro que Edward brillaba en la sala de mi casa y me estomago me dio ese horrible apretón al verlo, el sonreí como idiota y Charlie se veía que murmuraba maldiciones,_

_-Que haces aquí? Le pregunte casi entre dientes._

_-Me canse de no poder verte, de no poder llevarte a cenar, al cine, a dar una vuelta… Y como te dije que haríamos las cosas bien decidí venir a hablar con tus padres. Dije encogiéndose de hombros sin más que decir y se detuvo frente a mí para tomar mi mano._

_-Yo aun no he dicho que los voy a dejar salir. Dijo Charlie a lo que mi madre se le acerco._

_-_Tengo que recordarte cuando mis padres no me dejaban salir contigo? Le pregunto a Charlie, recuerdas lo que hacías? Le pregunto tiernamente. –Además Edward nos está demostrando que quiere algo serio y bueno… Dijo ella sin terminar Charlie hablo para decir que nos dejaba salir pero que me quería a las 11 en casa.

-Papa… Me queje. -No soy cenicienta! Dije y vi como Edward apretaba la mandíbula para no reírse hasta haciendo eso se veía sexy el desgraciado.

-No eres cenicienta pero si mi hija, además cenicienta llegaba a las 12.

-Mejor dicho entonces si soy cenicienta. Le dije haciendo un puchero.

-Bien hasta las 12, ni un minuto más ni un minuto menos dijo Charlie.

-Bueno entonces… Te invito a cenar ya. Dijo Edward a lo que yo sonreí y fui a cambiarme y Renne me acompaño a la habitación.

-¿Crees que Edward trajo el chaleco antibalas o qué? Le pregunte mientras me cambiaba lo más rápido que podía.

-A que te refieres? Pregunto ella.

-Que lo dejamos solo con papa que no está nada contento acepto a regañadientes. Renee rio y me aseguro que Charlie no haría nada.

Me asegure de vestirme bastante rápido, me puse un pantalón de mezclilla negro, una blusa de tiras del mismo color, tomo una chamarra y baje, Edward al verme separo del sofá y sonrió aliviado de verme o de que no tardara.

-Bien, adiós… Los quiero. Dije.

-Recuerden a las 12! Exclamo Charlie y Renee le halo el brazo.- Diviértanse. Dijo sonriendo.

Edward y yo caminamos hasta el auto y luego de abrirme la puerta, entro él y comenzó a conducir. –Me puedes explicar que fue todo eso?

-Que cosa? Pregunto concentrándose en el camino.

-Lo de Charlie… Es que aun no puedo creerlo!

-Créeme que yo menos. Dijo.

-Increíble… Hace una hora estaba en mi casa, en polera, sin nada que hacer… Y ahorita contigo. Dije casi dando saltitos en el asiento. –Porque lo hiciste? Le pregunte recuperando la compostura.

-Porque como tu dijiste… Hace una hora estaba en mi casa, viendo la tele sin nada que hacer, sabiendo que no podía ni verte a escondidas porque además eso no estaría bien y me di cuenta que si quiero ser parte de tu vida debo comenzar a hacer las cosas bien. Dijo a lo que yo sonreí y así finalmente llegamos a un hermoso restaurant cerca de la bahía, se podían oír las olas y había mucho viento.

Edward se aseguro de que pidiéramos gaseosas antes de la comida y luego otra para la comida, solo por no tomar vino aunque le dije que no había problema, además el vino era bueno para el corazón y solo era una copa él se puso como loco y me obligo a tomar como media docena de coca colas hasta le bromee que la botaría por la nariz si seguía dándome de tomar. Luego de que hablamos de cómo me iba, me sentía, le deje muy en claro que ni me provocaba el alcohol, ni las drogas, pero note que vio un par de veces su teléfono y estaba algo distraído luego de hacerlo.

-Puedes llevarme ya a mi casa. Le dije.

-Porque? Estas incomoda? Te sientes mal? Pregunto mientras veía su reloj. –Aun no son las 12. Dijo.

-Lo sé, pero si tienes alguna otra cosa que hacer. Le dije señalando su teléfono.

-Te explico… Es que Nessie salió con un chico, que no la fue a buscar a casa, así que no lo conocemos aun no llega a casa.

-Si quieres le escribo a ver dónde anda. Le dije.

-No, tranquila ya hablare con ella. Dijo tomando mis manos entre las suyas. -Vamos a caminar. Dijo ayudándome a parar.

Edward tomo mi mano y la enredo con la suya así caminamos por la playa, hasta media hora antes de llevarme a casa.

-Gracias. Le dije cuando llegamos al frente de mi casa.

-Ni creas que te voy a dejar aquí te voy a dejar en la puerta. Dijo abriendo la puerta del auto.

-En serio no piensas darme ni un beso? Le dije casi que decepcionada. A lo que el tomo un largo suspiro. –Pensé que no lo dirías. Dijo cerrando la puerta y volviéndose hacia mí para tomar mi rostro entre sus manos y acercar sus cálidos labios a los míos y comenzar un dulce beso que va subiendo de tono cuando yo mal viajo mis manos por su espalda y subo a su cabello intentando acercarlo más a mí.

-Ya será mejor que nos bajemos. Dijo pero sin separarse mucho y volvió a darme varios besitos en los labios y así fuimos juntos hasta la puerta de mi casa, al entrar Charlie se encontraba en su estudio porque vi la luz prendía solo fui a decirle que había llegado, miro su reloj y asintió así le desee buenas noches.

-Edward y yo ya llevamos casi un mes saliendo, aun no tenemos sexo creo que quedo algo shokeado cuando le conté lo de la violación. Les dije con tristeza a las chicas mientras almorzábamos en el colegio.

-Pues dense tiempo tal vez eso es lo que necesitaban. Dijo Rose.

-Bueno Jasper y yo nos hemos visto muy poco últimamente desde que comenzamos a y que salir de nuevo, aunque mis padres solo saben que salimos nada tan formal como Edward. Dijo Edward burlonamente mientras yo le gruñí. –Nos vimos hace una semana y amanecí sola en el cuarto de hotel porque él se fue en el primer vuelo a Paris y refiero no despertarme y solo hemos estado hablando por correo y por teléfono. Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Créeme que lo mío es peor, Emmett me invito a una de sus reuniones de negocios y la verdad es que ni si quiera sé que voy hacer allí.

-Pero como no nos habías dicho antes? A ver tenemos que comprar el vestido, los zapatos, arreglarte… ¿Cuándo es?

-El viernes. Dijo Rose tomando un sorbo de su refresco.

-Pero si el sábado es el cumple de Alice! Me queje.

-Es el sábado Bella tranquila. Dijo Alice y por primera vez desde que la conocía no le dio importancia pero imagine que estaba madurando.

Como Nessie había estado saliendo con un chico al cual no conocíamos y del que no había querido soltar prenda, planeamos una salida el jueves con los chicos, además ya Jasper había llegado de su viaje y Nessie llevaría al chico al restaurant donde nos encontrábamos las 3 parejas.

-Hola! Chicos. Dijo Nessie llegando de la mano de un chico de tez morena, ojos negros… Se trataba de Jacob el chico que era amigo del primo de Rose y con el que yo había salido una vez.

Al Jacob verme enseguida me saludo y también a Rose y a Alice a lo que los chicos a nuestro lado se tensaron un poco y Nessie se lo presento a los chicos quienes se aseguraron de darle un buen apretón de manos.

-Y bien de donde se conocen? Pregunto Nessie mientras tomaban asiento.

-Jacob y yo salimos una vez. Dije sin ocultar nada.

-De hecho salimos todos, el es amigo de mi primo de Suiza y el vino de visita y todos salimos. Dijo Rose tratando de tapar las cosas aunque todos habían entendido.

-No es de extrañarme Bella has salido con medio estado. Dijo Nessie.

-Perdón! La próxima vez te hare una lista con los nombres de los hombres con los que he salido para que esto no suceda de nuevo o mejor te hare una lista de con quien no he salido para que sea más corta.

-Bien creo que pediré un whisky. Dijo Jacob haciéndole señas al mesonero para que se acercara.

-En esta mesa no vamos a ordenar alcohol. Dijo Edward.

-Porque? Simplemente por Bella? porque si es así yo misma voy a pedir un trago de vodka. Le reto Nessie.

-BIEN YA BASTA! Nadie va a pedir alcohol y por favor llevemos la fiesta en paz, Jacob conoce a las chicas, bien, salió con Bella y si así fue eso quedo en el pasado si las cosas hubiesen funcionado creo que no se hubiesen separado. Ahora él y Nessie salen mientras no le hagas daño ni yo la vea llorando por tu culpa. Todo está bien. Hablo Emmett poniendo orden. Así cenamos pero nada volvió a ser igual, los chicos no hacían más que interrogar a Jacob y sobreproteger a su prima. A la final Jacob se fue con Nessie dijo que habían llegado juntos y que él la llevaría a su casa de vuelta y Edward me fue a llevar a mi casa por supuesto antes de media noche.

-Siento lo que Nessie dijo en el restaurant de ti. Dijo Edward antes de dejarme en mi casa.

-No es nada, la entiendo esta rebelde es todo. Le dije restándole importancia.

-Y cuéntame que paso con Jacob? Pregunto.

-Edward… me queje. –Bien salimos algunas veces, pero yo estaba muy enamorada de alguien y nunca llegamos a tener sexo ni nada por el estilo. Le dije a lo que el rio secamente.

-Y de quien estabas tan enamorada? De tu novio?

-Ven. Le dije haciéndole señas para que se acercara como si fuese un secreto. El inclino la cabeza ligeramente hacia mí. –De ti tonto. Le dije al oído mientras mis labios pasaron a los suyos para besarnos suavemente.

-Me diste un gran susto. Me dijo a lo que yo reí.

El viernes luego de clases nos fuimos al centro comercial, Alice compro varios vestidos para su cumpleaños y Rose compro el de su fiesta para esta noche a la que iría con Emmett y otro para la fiesta de Alice y yo me compre un vestido corto pero acampanado para salir con Edward esta noche ya que me dijo que saldríamos pero que su auto se había averiado o algo así y que lo pasara buscando por su casa a lo que por supuesto le dije que sí.

Luego de arreglarnos en mi casa a Rose con un lindo vestido color berenjena y pequeñas piedrecitas que dejaba su espalda al descubierto Emmett paso por ella, Alice se puso uno de los vestidos nuevos color negro y sin tiras para salir con Jasper y me dijo que quizás llegaría en la mañana a lo que yo asentí y yo me arregle con el vestido que había comprado color azul y acampanado de esos cortos que traían bolsillos y mi cabello estaba suelto pero en ligeros rulos, les deje una nota a mis padres en la cocina y me fui en mi auto directo a buscar a Edward.

Al llegar a la gran casa, me abrieron el portón y aparque frente a la puerta mientras le texteaba a Edward para decirle que ya estaba a fuera, el salió pero para mi sorpresa no se subió a mi auto sino que abrió mi puerta para que yo saliera.

-Qué pasa? Le pregunte bajando.

-Te dije que cenaríamos… Pero no te dije donde lo haríamos.

-Edward… No se vale, me engañaste! Dime que no están tus padres por lo menos yo no traje nada y mírame como ando!

-Te ves realmente hermosa! Dijo dándome un beso mientras me daba la mano y caminábamos hacia la entrada.

-Quien está? Pregunte sabiendo que sus hermanos estaban con mis amigas.

-Solo mis padres y Nessie, te mostrare la casa, cenaremos, solo eta tranquila y deja que tu encanto natural actué por ti. Dijo riendo torcidamente.

-Tonto…! Le dije atrayéndolo hacia mí para besarlo.

Al entrar a la casa en la que recordaba había estado un unas tres veces la primera era antes de saber quién era Edward pero que ya habíamos hecho el amor la noche anterior, la segunda en el cumpleaños de Esme y por supuesto la última vez que había pasado el sueño en la habitación de Edward. Esta noche por primera vez esta nítida y vea oda la casa, era muy amplia incluso más que la mía, Edward me llevo escaleras arriba contándome que desde que nacieron todos sus hermanos sus padres habían adquirido la propiedad para hacer una casa bastante amplia y cómoda para que ellos crecieron y pudieran correr por todos lados. La habitación de Edward era muy grande, con baño propio y con vista a la piscina, las paredes eran blancas con inmuebles de madre que le daban un olor particular a boque, un escritorio con su laptop y miles de papeles, una pared repleta de libros, en otra pared su plasma, un dvd, algo que pude identificar como un juego de wii y frente un sillón reclinable que se veía bastante cómodo para pasar el tiempo, luego dos puertas una daba a su closet que era como otra habitación y la otra al baño.

-Estas cómoda? Pregunto Edward ya que yo estaba sentada algo tiesa en su cama.

-Si solo observo, ya que la ultima vez ni siquiera me fije como era tu cuarto le dije a lo que el medio rio y se acerco hasta mi para besar mi hombro desnudo por el vestido de straple que llevaba, así subió hasta mi cuello por mi clavícula y luego a mi mejilla y mi oreja.

-Porque me haces esto? Le pregunte entre besos.

-Hacer qué? Pregunto inocentemente.

-Tentarme… Porque desde que… Bueno desde que Salí de rehabilitación y comenzamos a andar no has querido estar conmigo. Le dije en lo que ya se volvía prácticamente un reclamo.

-Perdón…? Pero creo que he estado contigo… Ahorita mismo creo que estoy contigo en mi cuarto y si no es así me voy a asustar mucho porque estaría en un dimensión desconocida besando a otra Bella o algo así!

-No seas idiota. Le dije enfurruñándome.. –Me refiero al sexo! Al fin lo había soltado y sentía un gran alivio.

-No seas tonta tu. Si no hemos hecho nada es porque vamos lento aunque hayamos hecho todo al revés, primero sexo y después conocernos…. Ah! Y se me olvidaba enamorarnos. Dijo Frente a mí.

Así comencé a besarlo y los dos caímos a su gran cama y comencé a desabotonar su camisa y me fui sobre él y a besar su cuello, sus manos iban hacia mis caderas y comenzaba a sentir su erección entre mis piernas separadas en su cuerpo y vi venir el momento de estar juntos, en su cama, su habitación en su casa…

-Edward….! Oh! Lo siento. Dijo Nessie cerrando la puerta del cuarto y yo caí frustrada sobre él. -Lo siento. Olvide poner el seguro. Dijo a lo que yo me pare y arregle mi vestido y el comenzó a abotonar su camisa de nuevo.

-Sera mejor que bajemos. Dijo dándome un beso en la frente mientras me llevaba tomada de las manos.

Al bajar los padres de Edward nos esperaban junto a Nessie, ya los conocía a Carlisle un hombre rubio se me parecía mucho a Jasper me lo imaginaba así cuando estuviese de más edad ya que el señor Cullen no se veía para nada viejo, Esme era de cabello castaño claro y suaves destellos claros y ojos esmeraldas como Edward y Emmett era como la combinación de ambos eran muy atractivos ya entendía de donde habían salido sus chicos así.

-La comida estuvo muy rica. Dije. Mientras nos parábamos de la mesa.

-Gracias. La hice especialmente para ti. Dijo tiernamente Esme.

-Bella podemos hablar. Me pidió Nessie así que mientras Edward y sus padres se adelantaron a la sala ella y yo nos quedamos en el comedor aun.

-Bella de verdad perdón por las cosas que dije ayer…. De los chicos yo entiendo que tu ahora estas con Edward es que no sé que me paso, Jacob me gusta mucho y de verdad quiero que las cosas funcionen y no sé ayer no pensé las cosas antes de decirlas.

-Tranquila el es un gran chico, como le dije a Edward y entre él y yo nunca paso nada el fue más como un amigo en una época difícil así que puedes estar tranquila. Lo que de verdad no te perdono es la interrupción de ahora. Le dije a lo que ella me sonrió y se disculpo ero solo me encogí de hombro cuando ya íbamos a alcanzar a Edward a la sala, Esme pidió hablarme a lo que Nessie nos dejo solas.

-Bella estoy de verdad feliz de que Edward y tú estén saliendo en serio y sin ocultarse y pues la diferencia de edad es lo de menos si ustedes se quieren además nunca lo había visto tan feliz con ese extraño brillo en sus ojos o tan triste porque contigo suele ser extremista o está muy feliz como ahora o esta devastado y la verdad no quiero volver a verlo así nunca más. Me dijo a lo que lo ultimo lo tome mas como una advertencia y solo le sonreí y asentí.

-Bien vamos! Ahorita mismo está sentado junto a su piano. Dijo llevándome a la sala y allí estaba Edward frente a un piano mi estomago se sentía como cuando iba en un avión era una emoción que no podía controlar al verlo, el palmeo a un lado del banco y me fui a sentar junto a el y comencé a tocar una melodía.

…

Y al rato comenzó con una canción que nunca había escuchado…

_ Para tu amor lo tengo todo_

_Desde mi sangre hasta la esencia de mi ser_

_Y para tu amor que es mi tesoro_

_Tengo mi vida toda entera a tus pies_

_Y tengo también_

_Un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_Y que no conoce el fin_

_Un corazón que late por vos_

_Para tu amor no hay despedidas_

_Para tu amor yo solo tengo eternidad_

_Y para tu amor que me ilumina_

_Tengo una luna, un arco iris y un clavel_

_Y tengo también _

_un corazón que se muere por dar amor_

_y que no conoce el fin_

_un corazón que late por vos_

_Por eso yo te quiero _

_tanto que no sé cómo explicar lo que siento_

_yo te quiero _

_porque tu dolor es mi dolor_

_y no hay dudas_

_yo te quiero _

_con el alma y con el corazón_

_te venero_

_hoy y siempre gracias te doy a ti mi amor_

_por existir._

-Gracias. Dijo. –Tú la inspiraste. Yo no pude más que besarlo olvidando que sus padres estaban allí.

-Bueno creo que es hora de que los dejemos solos. Dijo su padre yéndose con su esposa y su sobrina.

Edward y yo nos quedamos junto al piano tocando algunas otras melodías, le platique que nunca me imagine que tocara el piano y también le hable que yo tocaba la guitarra y recordó que él me había visto en la fiesta de graduación en la escuela y le dije que él era el causante de esa melodía que había tocado tan triste, se llamaba "enamorada" recordé. No nos dimos cuenta de la hora y Edward me llevo en mi auto hasta mi casa y su padre nos siguió en su Mercedes del año color negro para que Edward regresara con él.

-Gracias por toda esta noche. Le dije dándole un beso antes de que se fuera.

-Gracias a ti tonta… Te quiero. Dijo.

-Yo más a ti. Le dije dándole mas besitos olvidando que mi auto era descapotable y que su padre estaba detrás de nosotros, ambos reímos cuando hizo cambio de luces.

Al llegar a casa mis padres aun no habían llegado pero el teléfono de la casa comenzó a repicar y vi eran exactamente medianoche se trataba de mis padres a ver si ya estaba en casa y para saber si todo estaba bien, luego de darme un baño me acosté a dormir pero las chicas aun no llegaban y habíamos quedado que se quedarían en mi casa después de estar con los Cullens por lo del cumple de Alice que por lo visto ya lo estaba celebrado.

_***la canción es para tu amor de juanes**_

**Estamos muy contentas por sus comentarios chicas, de verdad que les agradecemos su apoyo en esta historia.**

**a Dora como siempre recordarle que ya paso la crisis de su calvicie...**

**el otro capitulo sera muy interesante, y aque si se abrán dado cuenta ¿donde se metio Alice?**

**las queremos muchisimo**

_**Mary and Merysun**_


	11. Chapter 11

"**LAS MARAVILLAS"**

**BELLA POV**

-Más les vale que nos digan donde se metió Alice. Llego diciendo Renee a mi habitación junto a Charlie y como pude me moví y note que solo era Rose la que estaba a mi lado.

-De que hablan? Pregunte removiéndome en la cama.

-¿De qué hablamos? No nos mientan, allí abajo están los padres de Alice. Dijo Charlie pero Rose y yo aun no entendíamos nada y aun bostezábamos sentadas en la cama.

-Pero en serio no. Les dije.

-Ohh! Si… Tú no sabes y yo soy la madre Teresa! A ver Isabella Swan y Rosalie Hale me van diciendo… ¿DONDE ESTA ALICE?

-Mama ya te dije por enésima vez que no sabemos,. Le dije a lo que Charlie y ella intercambiaron unas miradas y me dejaron sola en mi habitación con Rose.

-¿Donde crees que se haya metido? Le pregunto a Rose mientras negaba con su cabeza y trata de localizarla pero no contestaba el celular.

Mientras nos bañamos estuvimos pendientes pero ni Alice contestaba ni Jasper así que decidimos llamar a Edward y a Emmett pero dijeron que tampoco sabían nada de su hermano y que de seguro estaban en alguna suite que no nos preocupáramos pues si fuera una mala noticia de seguro ya la sabríamos. Al bajar de mi habitación ya nos esperaban los padres de Alice, los de Rose y los míos.

-Ya preguntamos nadie sabe nada de ellos. Dijo Rose mientras íbamos a la cocina por comida y todo nos seguían.

-No les creemos. Dijo la mama de Alice.

-Porque cuando decimos la verdad no nos creen? Me queje.

-Por ser igual al cuento del lobo… El que caso es que "crea fama y acuéstate a dormir" y ustedes dejan mucho que desear.

El caso es que a era mediodía y nada que sabíamos de Alice su mama había movido cada contacto incluso ya la policía había pasado por la casa hasta que mi teléfono sonó y la mama de Alice no me dejo ni terminar de decir que se trataba de un mensaje de Alice cuando ella mismo me arranco el celular para leer el mensaje. "Chicas todo bien, estoy en las Vegas con Jasper".

-Definitivamente… CUANDO ESTOS CULLEN DEJARAN DE SER NUESTRO PROBLEMA. Dijo la mama de Alice.

-Creo que nos nombraron. Dijo Emmett entrando a mi casa con Edward.

-QUE HACEN EN MI CASA? NADIE LOS INVITO. Les dijo Charlie.

-Pues tuvimos noticias de mi hermano y de Alice... Están en las Vegas y todo bien. Dijo Emmett..

-TODO BIEN? Es que como se nota que aun no maduran. Les dijo Charlie.

-Lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que se encuentran bien y que si mi hermano Jasper es un real idiota. En nombre de la familia les ofrecemos disculpas.

-Tendrían que pedir disculpa toda la vida por las molestias causadas. Les señalo la mama de Alice.

-Estaremos en la alberca. Dije mientras sacábamos a los chicos de ese nido de víboras.

-Hola! Dijo Edward dándome un corto besito en los labios.

-Tonto nos pueden ver. Le dije a lo que el rodeo los ojos. –ok mis papas saben que salimos pero eso no quiere decir que les caigas bien. Le dije. Así pasamos un buen rato sentados alrededor de la piscina, mientras platicábamos los cuatro y nuestros padres los dejaron quedarse pues se quejaron que sino de todas maneras nos iríamos con ellos como había hecho Alice.

Ya pisando la noche cuando nos despedíamos de los chicos, llegaron dos autos y se estacionaron frente mi casa, se trataba del audi blanco de Mery de donde se bajo ella y Mary con vestidos color rosa y unos ramilletes en la mano y tocaban las bocinas y más atrás llego Jasper y se bajo del auto junto a Alice.

-HOLAAA! Dijeron muy felices los cuatro cosa que contrastaba con la cara de nuestros padres.

-¿QUÉ HACEN USTEDES JUNTOS? Les pregunte.

-Felicítenme… Y doble porque aprovechando que están todo queremos decirles que Jasper y yo… ¡NOS CASAMOS EN LAS VEGAS! Grito Alice a lo que yo no sabía si abrazarla, felicitarla, huir para no ver cuando sus padres la mataran…

-Tenemos que celebrar ya mismo. Dijo Emmett a lo que Rose casi lo mata.

-Si…. Y nosotras fuimos las madrinas. Dijo Mery.

-Miren el hermoso anillo en su dedo. Dijo Mary levantando el dedo de Alice.

-¿COMO ES LA COSA? ALICE BRANDON NOS VAMOS YA MISMO A CASA. Le dijo su padre.

-NO PAPA… Al menos que quieras que lo celebremos y que Jasper vaya. Dijo Alice.

-El no irá… Pero tú sí porque eres mi hija.

-Entonces lo siento papa pero ahora él y yo estamos juntos. Le dijo ella y vi como su padre enfurecía.

-Sera mejor que nosotras nos vayamos Mery.

-Si es lo mejor aunque ya el mal está hecho y ustedes siempre aparecen y las chicas se revelan o hacen cualquier locura. Les dijo mi Renee.

-Mire señora, Rosalie, Alice y Bella ya están grandecitas como para salir con el cuento de que nosotras las influenciamos, ellas son como quieren ser. Aquí cada quien escoge su camino. Dijo Mery y se dio vuelta para irse con Mary.

-Suficiente por hoy Alice vámonos. Dijo su madre.

-Alice no se irá con ustedes, ahora estamos casados y nada ni nadie nos puede separar así que si no están de acuerdo no les permitiremos que arruinen nuestra felicidad. Dijo Jasper yéndose con Alice de nuevo.

Así llego el lunes y no sabía nada de Alice por lo menos llego a la escuela que ya era algo y aunque no había hablado con Rose del tema sabia que se sentía exactamente igual que yo como si Alice nos hubiese excluido de sus planes o porque no nos había contado nada.

-Hola. Dijo mientras se nos acercaba al estacionamiento.

-Hola. Dijimos Rose y yo sin muchos ánimos.

-Están enojadas cierto? Pregunto.

-Debería estarlo? _"Una de mis dos mejores amiga se va a las Vegas y se casa y no nos dice nada porque otras dos fueron sus testigos". _Deberíamos estar enojadas? Le dijo Rose cargada de rabia.

-Lo siento Alice lo que hiciste no está bien. Le dije.

-Saben? Estoy harta de que todo el mundo diga lo mismo que _"no está bien"… _Y si les dije a Mery y Mary que fueran ellas a las Vegas es por no causarles problemas a ustedes las quiero demasiado como para que cometiera otra locura por mí. Bella cuantas veces no te apoye yo a ti? O Rose a ti? Con sus adicciones, sus promiscuidades y ahora que yo solo necesito a mis amigas nos están, no las veo por ningún lado. Dijo Alice rompiendo a llorar y después se fue de allí.

-Creo que metimos la pata. Dijo Rose.

-Ya se le pasara, aunque tiene razón debimos apoyarla. Me lamente y así paso la semana y Alice no volvió a la escuela y menos me contestaba el teléfono y tampoco había podido estar mucho con Edward con todo lo de Alice Charlie se volvió más en contra de Edward, aunque las veces que habíamos hablado me dijo que sabía de Alice y Jasper y que se encontraban bien y prometió llevarme el fin de semana para que hablara con ella ya que el sabia donde se estaban quedando.

Ya era sábado por la tarde y mientras esperaba que Edward pasara por mi me puse un lindo vestidito blanco de tiras delgadas que enmarcaba mis pechos así que decidí no usar sujetador y llevaba un cachetero de encaje blanco, mi cabello en medio coleta y rizado juro que me veía como un ángel así que me puse un labial rojo intenso para resaltar mis labios al escuchar el timbre baje como loca antes de que Charlie corriera a Edward.

-M e voy regreso a las 12. Dije abriendo la puerta y sin escuchar su respuesta Salí.

-WAO! Exclamo Edward al verme.

-Qué? Pregunte mientras le daba un corto beso.

-Estas bellísima! Valió la pena esperar estos días para verte. Dijo mientras íbamos de la mano hasta su auto.

Tuvimos que esperar a Rose y a Emmett en el lobby del hotel donde se quedaban Alice y Jasper. Y llegaron muy retrasados.

-Por lo menos quítense el sudor de la cara. Tu hummer no tiene aire acondicionado Emmett? Le pregunto a lo que ellos rieron en complicidad.

-Que hacen aquí? Pregunto Alice al vernos.

-Bien las dejamos solas para que hablen. Dijeron Emmett y Edward entrando a la suite para hablar con su hermano.

-Hombres! Dijimos las tres al unisono cosa que nos hizo reír y sirvió para aligerar el ambiente.

-Alice lo sentimos… Te extrañamos mucho y queremos que vuelvas a la escuela por eso le pedimos a los chicos que nos trajeran. Le dijo Rose.

-Tú eres nuestra hermana, además el tatuaje que llevo en mi coxis no estaría completo sin la "A" de Alice. Le dije haciendo pucheritos.

-Las amo chicas… De verdad y pues qué tal si bajamos por un café mientras que los dejamos a ellos con sus negocios. Dijo Alice a lo que nosotras asentimos.

Así bajamos y nos tomamos dos tazas de café mientras Alice nos platicaba que la vida de casada no era fácil aunque no por lo de lavar la ropa ni nada de eso sino porque Jasper tenía los negocios era en Paris y pues para la semana entrante ella comenzaría a ir a la escuela y él se iría y que debía buscar un departamento para alquilar mientras ella terminaba la escuela porque después de eso ella se iría de plano con él a Paris. Aunque la noticia nos sorprendió mucho apoyábamos a nuestra amiga además se veía feliz excepto porque sus padres aun no querían saber nada de ella.

-Vámonos de compras para que se me pase la depre! Propuso Alice a lo que llamamos a los chicos y nos dijeron q volviéramos para cenar juntos.

Alice era rara si estaba feliz iba de compras, si estaba triste iba de compras nos hizo recorrer todas las tiendas y bueno casi que ni llegábamos a cenar en el restaurant del hotel con los chicos.

-Ya sabes Alice te espero en la escuela no puedes seguir faltando. Le dije antes de irme aunque eran las 10 Edward ya quería que nos fuéramos.

-Bien… Y ya saben me acompañan a ver los departamentos en alquiler. Dijo ella mientras nos despedíamos.

-Por favor no dejen que alquile una mansión… Es solo algo para dejar de vivir en este hotel y pues yo iré buscando en Paris la mansión perfecta esa sí.

-Bueno… No hablemos aun de eso. Dije ya que me ponía un poco triste que Alice se fuera luego de la graduación.

-Porque nos fuimos si apenas son las 10 y yo no quiero llegar a mi casa! Me queje mientras íbamos hacia el auto.

-Quien dijo que íbamos a tu casa? Me pregunto Edward con su sonrisa traviesa.

-Agch…! Cullen me vas a matar. Le dije mientras llegábamos al auto y él me atrapo en sus brazos y comenzó a besarme, apoye mi espalda en el auto y jale su cabello llevándolo más hacia mí y logre enrollar mis piernas alrededor de el… Definitivamente el beso estaba subiendo de tono y el tiempo que teníamos sin sexo pos estaba pasando factura.

-Estaba pensando en quedarnos un rato más…. Y alquilar nuestra propia habitación. Propuso Edward a lo que enseguida me puse en marcha.

-Mueve tu trasero Cullen. Le dije a lo que el rio.

Apenas abrimos la puerta de la habitación comenzamos a besarnos de nuevo tirando todo a nuestro paso, sentía como el encaje de mis pantys comenzaba a humedecerse y Edward besaba mi cuello y rozaba con sus dedos mis piernas y comenzar a tocarme y al sentir mi humedad hizo ese extraño sonido que yo amaba.

Caímos a la cama y ya yo n o levaba mi vestido y comencé a arrancar la ropa de Edward a lo que el negó con la cabezo pero se dejo hasta que quedo desnudo.

-Tienes prisa? Pregunto a mi oído mientras yo reí y el aprovecho eso para ponerme contra la cama y arrancar mis pantys de encaje blanco cosa que me hacía pensar solo en correrme sin que ni siquiera me haya penetrado- el apretaba mis pezones entre sus manos y podía sentir su calentura en mi vientre y sus caderas afiladas en mi contra.

-Solo… házmelo- dije tomando un mechón de su cabello –Solo quiero sentirte, solo sentirte Edward- el me tomó con cuidado, tomó mis piernas y las paso alrededor de sus caderas mientras me miraba de forma calurosa.

-¿Sin juegos?- asentí acariciando sus brazos con mis uñas.

-Sin juegos, solo tú y yo y nada más. Dije o gemí ya no me controlaba muy bien. El dejaba que su punta entrara de manera lenta y tortuosa, sentí que me arqueaba pidiendo más. Así lo jalé para poder besarlo y que así entrara de una vez por completo.

El no se movía y me veía de manera dulce apoyando sus brazos a cada lado de mi cabeza, apreté su cuerpo más entre mis piernas, mientras el gemía frustrado y también aprtaba mis manos en sus nalgas.

Cuando comenzó a moverse dentro de mi comencé a dejarme llevar Abrí los ojos y él estaba completamente concentrado, tenía la boca entreabierta y sus ojos fijos en mis pechos. La escena me recordaba a una de las pelis pornos que había visto, cerró los ojos, entrando y saliendo más rápido, al cabo de unos momentos ya podía sentir el calor en mi vientre, mientras él se encajaba más en el fondo y yo sentía como me humedecía al estar así.

Se inclinó, tomando mis pechos con su boca, a la vez que se deslizaba de forma rápida y dura, haciéndome mover de arriba hacia abajo como loca hasta que no pude soportar el calor en mi interior y me tensé cuando volvió a entrar –Yo…- encajé mis uñas en las palmas de mis manos y alcé mi cadera para que el pudiera llegar conmigo y de nuevo terminé jadeando bajo Edward, completamente relajada con mis pies y piernas temblorosas, el se movió solo un poco más antes de soltar una maldición y me lleno por completo.

-Te amo Isabella. Dijo mientras yo me acomodaba bajo su brazo y me abrazaba a su pecho.

-Y yo a ti Cullen… Te amo. Dije sintiendo y disfrutando del cosquilleo.

Luego de disfrutar de otra sesión de sexo nos arreglamos para irnos y poder llegar temprano a mi casa. Así llego el lunes y como Alice había prometido fue a clases y a la salida nos fuimos a ver los departamentos y pudo rentar uno cerca del centro de la ciudad de dos habitaciones, una hermosa vista, gran sala, comedor y cocina y pues cada tarde después del colegio la ayudaríamos a decorarlo y a comprar algunos muebles.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y prácticamente no había podido ir a ver como había quedado el departamento de Alice porque tenía muchas tareas y la estúpida de Irina me había mandado a leer la trilogía de "_Millenium"_ que eran los libros de _Los hombres que no amaban a las mujeres_, _La chica que soñaba con una cerilla y un bidón de gasolina_ y _La reina en el palacio de las corrientes de aire_. Y que realmente eran un poco confusos al leer ya para el viernes luego de presentar el examen que según ella ese era un recuperativo por los días que había faltado mientras estuve en rehabilitación.

-Estuvo fácil…? Pregunto con su maldita cara de cínica.

-En realidad leí los libros pero son algo confusos. Le dije.

-Y que es lo que no es confuso para ti? Ah! Ya se… Edward! Con el nada es confuso pero la maldita tarea que te puse si te resulta de lo peor. Dijo abandonando su escritorio y aprovechándose de que estábamos solas para ofenderme.

-Estas sangrando aun Irina… ¡QUE PATETICA ERES! Le dije tomando mis cosas para irme.

-Patética te veras tu cuando no pases los exámenes y no puedas graduarte con tus asquerosas amigas las otras zorras por reprobar castellano. Dijo escupiendo las palabras y cuando le iba a contestar solo vi como entraban y le volteaban la cara de una cacheta a Irina.

-Mama! Exclame al verla mientras Irina se recuperaba de la cachetada.

-NADIE SE METE CON MI HIJA Y ESO ES SOLO UNA MUESTRA DE LO QUE TE HARE SI ELLA NO PASA TU MALDITA MATERIA PORQUE HE VISTO COMO HA DEJADO DE DORMIR POR LEER LO QUE LE MANDASTE. Le dije Renee o más bien le grito juro que nunca la había visto así como una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros.

-Vámonos Isabella, para el lunes la profesora te dará tus buenas calificaciones… ¿CIERTO? Pregunto viendo hacia Irina a quien aun se sobaba la mejilla.

-Esto no se queda así. Dijo con rencor.

-Atrévete y veras como acabo contigo perra. Dijo mi madre mientras salíamos el salón.

-Mama! Me queje. –Que fue todo eso? Como supiste que ella me tenia al borde?

-Bueno hija no era normal que no durmieras ni nada y ya sé que la tipa te colma de tareas, solo venia a hablar con ella y parece que llegue en el mejor momento y si sabe lo que le conviene no se atreveré ni a mirarte de nuevo. Así le di un gran abrazo a mi madre y camino a l casa me conto que se iría con Charlie a Inglaterra por 15 días que me darían un voto de confianza dejándome sola y que no los defraudara que esta sería como una prueba.

Así mis padres se fueron y debo reconocer que lo rimero que hoce fue llamar a Edward y en esos 15 días no nos despegábamos, cada día lo quería mas, algunas noches dormí en el departamento de Alice ya que Jasper se iba a Paris y pues sus padres aun no le hablaban y le habían quitado las tarjetas con suerte ella tenía una cuenta de ahorros y además Jasper le había asignado una tarjeta de crédito para lo que quisiera. Irina me entrego mis notas el lunes donde me había sacado una hermosa "A" y gracias a la intervención de mi madre la muy perra me había dejado en paz.

Ya han pasado seis meses y no puedo creer que me este graduando junto a mis amigas y mis padres estén aquí si hace un año me hubiesen dicho que todo esto pasaría jamás le hubiese creído y además hubiese pateado al que dijera eso. Hoy me toca decir el discurso de graduación, espero no ponerme nerviosa, vinieron Edward y sus padres y hermanos, los padres de Rose, mis padres e incluso los padres de Alice vinieron a ver con sus propios ojos que ella se graduaba y que no había dejado todo tirado por ese tal Cullen.

_-A los 5 años nos preguntaron qué queríamos ser de mayores, y contestábamos cosas como: Astronauta, presidente…o en mi caso, princesa. A los 10 volvieron a preguntárnoslo, y dijimos: Estrella del rock, vaquero… o en mi caso, medallista de oro.  
Pero ahora que somos mayores, quieren una respuesta seria… A ver qué os parece esta: ¿Quién cuernos lo sabe?  
No es momento de tomar decisiones rápidas, es momento de cometer errores, de subirse al tren equivocado y extraviarse, de enamorarse…a menudo. De licenciarse en Filosofía porque es imposible hacer carrera en ella. De cambiar de idea y de volver a cambiar porque no hay nada permanente…así que cometemos todos los errores que podamos, y algún día cuando nos pregunten qué queremos ser, no tendremos que adivinarlo… LO SABREMOS!_

Al terminar mi pequeño pero hermoso discurso todos aplaudieron y baje a lo que Edward corrió abrazarme.-TE AMO…. Dijo.

-Y YO A TI GRACIAS POR TODO CULLEN! Le dije y el fue a abrazar a su prima Nessie y yo fui con mis padres.

Luego de comer con mis padres, Alice estaba en casa de los Cullens mientras Rose y yo nos encargamos de su fiesta sorpresa ya que después de hoy se iría a Paris así que decidimos hacer todo inspirado en la ciudad, el pastel era como una gran torre Eiffel que decía "Bienvenida a Paris" Rose y yo íbamos vestidas con mini faldas negras, una boina negra acomodada de lado y una camisetas la de Rose era roja y la mía azul como la bandera y como sabíamos que Alice querría un atuendo le guardamos uno igual para ella con camiseta blanca. También había una copa de esas de futbol ya que en Francia adoran ese deporte, de tomar vinos dulces como el Oporto, pusimos una tabla de quesos con Valençay, Ossau-Iraty, Bleu d'Auvergne, Epoisses de Bourgogne, Neufchâtel,

-SORPRESA! Gritamos cuando entraron todos.

-Chicas… Que hermoso esta todo…. Y sus atuendos son hermosos. Dijo Alice a lo que Rose le dio su primer regalo que era su atuendo igual nuestro y enseguida corrió a ponérselo. Y mientras yo me iba abrazar a Edward y le daba su bandera de Francia.

-Me siento como un idiota. Dijo a lo que yo reí.

-Alégrate que no te obligue a usar ropa de un campesino francés. Le dije a lo que el negó con la cabeza.

-Me dejan impresionada… Todo está muy bello chicas. Gracias. Dijo sinceramente Alice abrazándonos. –Me siento como "_Alicia en el país de las maravillas". _Dijo Alice brincando de felicidad.

-No todo lo hicieron ellas… Nosotros hicimos el trabajo bruto. Se quejo Emmett.

-Por supuesto que el trabajo bruto porque nosotras hicimos toda la investigación acerca de Francia para poder tenerlo.

-Si! Aun me arden los ojos de leer en wikipedia. Se quejo Rose a lo que todos reímos.

-Vamos a hacer un brindis… Por estas hermosas chicas! Propuso Edward. A lo que todos tomamos una copa. –Estarás bien? Me pregunto antes de darme la copa de vino.

-Mi amor… No pasa nada es vino es mas uvas que licor. Le dije a lo que él me dio solo una con un trago solo para que brindara y yo solo le sonreí y él me tomo por la cintura como siempre de manera sobre protectora pero amaba a ese pervertido protector.

**Hola... aca estamos con esta nueva actualizacion...**

**¿Se esperaban lo de Alice y Jasper casandose?... Pues esperamos que les haya gustado.**

**¿Que creen que siga? ¿Que pasara con las otras parejas?**

**mmm...**

**GRACIAS por siempre leernos y estar pendientes de las actualizaciones... A esta historia por ser una secuela ya le queda poco asi que animense a dejarnos sus reviews, son de mucho animo y son como nuestro pago Queremos aclarar que Bella se referia al tatuaje que llevan las 3 en sus coxis que tiene un angel representativo de cada una y la palabra "BAR" por sus iniciales Bella, Alice, Rosalie. Eso como recordaran sucedio en "Juagando con fuego" y los tatuajes los pueden mirar en nuestro perfil.**

**Att: Mary and Mery**

**Pd: disculpen si hya algun error ortografico o palabra mal escrita**


	12. Chapter 12

**"IRRESISTIBLE"**

**BELLA POV**

Ese día nos despertamos muy temprano o más bien dormí solo 2 horas, Edward y yo nos quedamos en una habitación en el departamento de Alice y apenas nos dio tiempo para un café y nos fuimos al aeropuerto y allá se nos unió Rose y Emmett.

-Te amo tonta… Espero que te vaya de lo mejor amiga. Le dije a Alice dándole un gran abrazo en la puerta de seguridad del aeropuerto.

-Yo también las amo a las dos. Y ustedes par de tontos me cuidan mucho a estas chicas. Dijo a lo que Emmett y Edward asintieron.

-Espero que vayan por lo menos un día a visitarnos. Pero luego de que nos instalemos. Dijo Alice tan entusiasta como siempre y así la abrazamos de nuevo y la dejemos para que atravesara la puerta.

-ALICE…. JASPER! Escuchamos que gritaron y ellos se detuvieron. Se trataba de Nessie que por poco no llegaba al aeropuerto a despedirse.

-Casi ni llego… Me quede dormida! Bueno solo quiero desearles lo mejor y que los adoro y que les vaya súper bien. Dijo abrazándolos.

-Te quiero primita, gracias por todo y te dejo en manos de ese par de tontos que espero te cuiden mucho. Y también ese tal Jacob.

-Jasper! "ese tal Jacob" es mi novio. Ese quejo Nessie a lo que todos reímos.

-Ya… Vámonos! Dijo Alice al escuchar el último llamado para el vuelo.

Y así todos nos quedamos viendo como se iban hasta que desaparecieron a través de las puertas, no pude evitar soltar unas lágrimas pero sentí que Edward me sujeto fuerte por la cintura y beso mi sien.

-Vamos a desayunar… Yo invito. Propuso Edward a lo que todos nos fuimos a un café cerca del aeropuerto.

-Bien señoritas y ustedes donde estudiaran? Ya las aceptaron o ni han enviado las solicitudes? Pregunto Edward.

-Pues si todas enviamos las solicitudes a la universidad de California y nos envían las respuesta para la próxima semana. Dijo Rose a lo que el teléfono de Emmett sonó y se disculpo por irlo a contestar a lo que nosotros seguimos platicando.

-Disculpen. Ya volví. –Edward tienes que ir a las dos a firmar los papeles del departamento porque ya salió la venta. Dijo Emmett sentándose de nuevo en la mesa.

-¿Qué departamento? Vendieron el departamento? Pregunte.

-Si… Bueno como era de los tres y Jasper se fue me dejo su parte y Emmett digamos que está de acuerdo en que lo vendamos así que ya el negocio está hecho.

-Pero…. Pero allí nos conocimos. Me queje a lo que Edward paso su brazo por mi espalda y me dio un tierno beso y escuchamos como Nessie, Rose y Emmett se carraspeaban para recordarnos que estaban allí.

-Se que allí nos conocimos pero para que conservarlo si ahora tú estás conmigo. Dijo a lo que le di un corto beso.

-Edward espero que recuerdes que me debes un auto. Dijo Nessie.

-Bueno hagamos al que Emmett firme el cheque y tú y yo lo iremos a comprar. Le propuso Edward.

-También es tu prima. Se quejo Emmett a lo que todos reímos. –Bueno hagamos algo vayan a ver los autos y van a firmar lo del departamento y en la casa Edward y yo arreglamos las cuentas.

-Escuchen ya mi chico es todo un señor de negocios. Dijo Rose dándole un beso.

-Bien ya vámonos que no soporto seguir aquí como la quinta rueda. Se quejó Nessie.

Al llegar al concesionario ella quería un Ferrari a lo que Edward se negó no por el costo sino que decía que no era un auto para una chica su comentario un poco machista nos hizo enojar y digamos que ayude a Nessie para que se llevara otro como un hermoso BMW descapotable color rojo era una belleza de auto y salió aun más costoso que el Ferrari con todos los accesorios que le pusimos.

-Bien no entiendo que le ven las chicas de California a los descapotables. Dijo Edward mientras veíamos a Nessie montada en su auto.

-El viento mi amor. Le dije.

-Me dijiste mi amor? Pregunto volteándose hacia mí

-O sea… Lo dije como cualquier "mi amor". Le dije rodeando mis ojos y moviendo mis manos con nerviosismo.

-Bella que tonta eres. Somos novios por s no te has dado cuenta y esas son palabras de amor no "cualquier" mi amor. Me amas tonta. Dijo acariciando mi mejilla y sentía que me perdía en sus ojos y solo me encogí de hombros y me puse de puntillas para alcanzar a besarlo.

-Me gustaría seguirte besando pero debo ir a firmar lo del departamento y después si estoy libre para ti así que si no te molesta acompañarme… mi amor. Dijo Edward a lo que quise golpearlo por el énfasis que le había puesto al pronunciar la frase y lo seguí a regañadientes.

Mientras Edward firmaba los papeles del departamento aproveche para llamar a mis padres ya que habían salido de viaje por unos días ya por lo menos comenzaban a darme mas libertad cosa que era buena para Edward y para mí.

-Bien todo listo. Dijo Edward tomándome por la cintura.-Que quieres hacer?

-Mala idea preguntarme eso. Aunque estoy un poco cansada y me gustaría ir a mi casa a darme un baño y a dormir.

-Me gustaría hacer lo mismo. ¡Qué buena idea!

-Lo siento pero me refería a mí, ni creas que te meteré a mi casa. Le dije abrochándome el cinturón.

-Bien te dejare aquí sola pero mañana paso temprano por ti. Dijo Edward mientras llegábamos al frente de mi casa.

-Temprano? Te refieres a que luego de que salgas de la oficina vendrás…? Pregunte enarcando una ceja.

-Me refiero a que antes de irme a la oficina pasare por ti, te voy a venir a buscar y me vas a acompañar. Así podremos pasar el día juntos.

-¿En tu oficina? Pregunte a lo que el asintió. -¡Wao! Que romántico eres Edward Cullen. Me queje enfurruñándome.

-Deja el sarcasmo. Y por favor prometo que será poco lo que estaremos allí. Dijo tomando mi mentón entre sus dedos para obligarme a mirarlo.

-Antes eras más divertido. Dije a lo que el rio de lado y comenzó a besarme sus labios entre los míos eran como algodón en los pies me refiero a lo suave que se sentían y como comenzaban lentos y luego el introducía su lengua en mi boca y se encaminaba hasta casi llegar a mi garganta y sus manos comenzaban a recorrer mi cuerpo de pasar a estar en mi rostro al cuello luego a mi clavícula donde por mas veces que lo haya hecho antes siempre se producían esas cosquillas en mi.

-Sera mejor que me baje. Le dije separándome un poco pero no lo suficiente como para evitar el roce de nuestros labios al hablar.

-Bien. Recuerda mañana te vengo a buscar. Dijo mientras yo abría la puerta del auto para bajarme.

-Edward! Me queje aunque sabía que el ya no daría marcha atrás.

Al entra a mi casa, prepare un delicioso y largo baño mientras escuchaba un poco de música suave, después de ponerme mi pijama me prepare dos hot dogs con una lata de gaseosa moría de hambre y así me quede dormida y sin darme cuenta desperté porque mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y vi que solo eran las 7 de la mañana a lo que lo ignore pero de nada sirvió porque seguía sonando y se trataba de Edward.

-Que quieres? Pregunte aun algo dormida.

-Pasare por ti en una hora. Dijo. –AH! Y debes contestar el teléfono diciendo buenos días o mi amor cuando sabes que soy yo. Dijo soltando una carcajada y tranque el teléfono volviéndome a dormir pero fue completamente estúpido porque a los cinco minutos Edward volvió a llamarme y me di cuenta que no se daría por vencido. Luego de pararme me di un baño para terminar de despertarme, divague un poco sobre que ponerme y allí era donde Alice me hacia una falta horrible, tome un pantalón de mezclilla negro pero odie como se me veía después me puse un sencillo vestido marrón con manga hasta mis codos y de corte en V en mis pechos era corto y eso molestaría a Edward pero así quizás dejaba la idea de llevarme su oficina, me puse unos zapatos de tacón iguales marrón, cepille un poco mi cabello con el secador y le di forma con mi mano usando algunos productos y use un maquillaje ligero con un labial suave que le daba volumen a mis labios. Justo al terminar de arreglarme escuche la bocina del auto y al ver por la ventana vi a Edward, sólo tome una chaqueta a juego, mi bolsa y baje con algo de malicia.

-Ni creas que iras así a mi oficina. Dijo viéndome de arriba abajo recostado de su auto.

-Porque? Pregunte con inocencia. –Cierto! Mí vestido… Pues es el más largo que tengo. Dije pronunciando mis labios a lo que Edward se acerco a mí y me beso y así aproveche para deslizarme y meterme al auto a lo que el gruño.

Antes de llegar a la oficina nos detuvimos por unas donas, panqueques, wafles y café todo para llevar y desayunar en la oficina.

Al llegar al edificio, todos los hombres me veían y Edward me sujeto fuertemente del incluso en el ascensor ni siquiera tomo mi mano sino que me llevaba como si me fuera a ir corriendo pero solo era para marcarme como suya y que por lo menos respetaran y no me comieran con la mirada.

-Buenos días! Saludo la señora desde un escritorio cerca a la oficina de Edward la recordaba por el episodio donde Charlie había venido prácticamente a matar a Edward.

-Buenos días Carmen, voy a desayunar con mi novia. Isabella Swan y luego subiré a la oficina de Carlisle.

-Entiendo y mucho gusto señorita. Dijo a lo que yo solo le sonreí.

Edward cerró la puerta de su oficina y tiro el saco de su traje al sofá. –Sabía que era mala idea traerte todos te comían con la mirada.

-Ya no seas tonto Edward. Le dije mientras que comenzaba a sacar el desayuno y a ponerlo en la mesita que estaba cerca de su escritorio.

-Edward el señor Cullen dice que por favor suba a su oficina que será rápido. Le indico Carmen.

-Bien, gracias. Voy a subir a llevarle esto a Carlisle ya vuelvo. Me dijo tomando unos papeles de su escritorio y salió sin su saco.

Mientras Edward no estaba observe su oficina, era muy amplia, con un gran escritorio al final, hermosa vista, cómoda silla, dos sofá a cada lado, una mesa central que era donde comenzaba a poner el desayuno y como no llegaba recogí su saco y lo acomodaba para pasar el tiempo mientras el llegaba y así pudiéramos desayunar juntos.

-Disculpe el señor Edward no está. Dijo Carmen pero la puerta se abrió y allí estaba un hombre rubio, de ojos claros, cabello peinado desordenadamente y en realidad tenía cara de tonto.

-Buenos días, no sabía que Edward tenía una hermosa asistente. Dijo viéndome.

-Disculpe señorita Swan le dije que el señor Edward no estaba pero el señor Newton insistió en esperarlo.

-Y creo que ahora con más razón, ya que esta hermosura me acompañara y además tiene hasta el desayuno.

-Tranquila Carmen. Le dije a lo que ella se retiro y el tal Newton se quedo en la puerta pues no pensaba dejarlo avanzar más de allí.

-Isabella Swan la novia de Edward. Le dije manteniendo la distancia.

-Mike Newton y soy socio del los Cullen manejo mis negocios directamente con Edward aunque entre nos es algo obstinado. Dijo acortando la distancia.

Reí pero sin ganas por su comentario él iba a comenzar a hablar de nuevo pero Edward llego a la oficina.

-Que quieres Newton? Sal ya de mi oficina y deja a mi novia en paz. Dijo Edward poniéndose a mi lado a una velocidad para nada humana.

Tranquilo Edward, solo pasaba a dejarte esto. Dijo Mike moviendo una carpeta en su mano.

-Bien ya la tengo y ya te vas habla con Carmen para que nos arregle una cita para el jueves en la mañana. Y por favor Micky no vuelvas a entrar a mi oficina sino no estoy. Le dijo Edward con impaciencia a lo que este salto una risa pretenciosa.

-Si no quiere que entre no la sigas dejando sola. Dijo el pero creo que mas refiriéndose a mí que a la oficina. –Un placer Isabella. Dijo y nos dio la espalda para irse.

-Odio que todos te vean como si fueses comestible. Dijo Edward acercándose a su escritorio.

-Quizás porque tengo el desayuno desde hace casi una hora que espero a mi querido novio para desayunar. Le dije intentado que riera pero se veía muy frustrado.

–Trato de ser amable y tú me sales con esto. No entiendes que no soporto que otros te vean… Ni siquiera eso. Dijo tomándome por los brazos y luego soltándome como si se arrepintiera.

-Que sea la última vez Edward. Le dije a lo que el llevo sus manos a su cabello. –Y así soy yo atraigo miradas lo siento y si me vestí así a propósito porque pienso que como te viste obligado a venir a la oficina y sabes que mis padres no están yo me iré a beber o algo así y pues te informo que no.

-Lo siento… Yo solo te traje para que no sintieras que te hacia a un lado, yo quiero que estés en todas las facetas de mi vida y me aceptes como soy en cada una de ellas. Dijo como un niño.

-Yo te acepto tonto… Y jamás sentiré que me estas abandonando porque se como es tu trabajo. Le dije acariciándole el cabello.

-Sera mejor que desayunemos. Dijo. Así nos acercamos a la mesa y comenzamos por fin a desayunar.

-Todo es azúcar. Se quejo Edward.

-A ver si así mejoras tu humor. Le dije a lo que el gruño. –Te ves tan sexy celoso. Dije jugando con el glaseado de la dona.

-Y tu eres una pequeña mente macabra que piensas acabar conmigo. Dijo lamiendo mis dedos azucarados cosa que me causo cosquillas.

-Porque no le dice papa a Carlisle? Le pregunte intentado distraerme.

-Si le digo pero en casa aquí es Carlisle Cullen. No quiero que nadie piense que "soy el niño de papi"

-Acaso no lo eres? Le pregunte a lo que el apretó su mandíbula.

-Pues no, gracias a él tengo todo y estudie pero también tenía la opción de ser un mantenido no tengo necesidad de trabajar per en cambio estoy aquí sacrificando un hermoso día de sol en los Ángeles de estar con mi novia para estar aquí. Dijo a lo que yo reí.

-No quieres ser como Mike. Dije mas para mí que para él.

-Ese Micky apesta. Dijo cosa que me hizo reír.

Edward comenzó a besar mis labios y casi podía sentirme mareada por el dulce de nuestras bocas y me fui dejando caer en el sofá mientras él se aprovecho de mi vestido y fue subiendo su mano por mi muslo hasta llegar a mi centro y comenzar a acariciarme aun con mi tanguita puesta.

-Edward… Gemí cerca de su cuello mientras él se recostaba sobre mí y de nuevo sus labios tomaron posesión de los míos, y un involuntario gemido resonó en mi garganta cuando su dura entrepierna se presionó contra mi vientre. Mi cuerpo comenzó a actuar por instinto y enrosqué una pierna a su alrededor, presionándome contra su excitación. Mis manos se dirigieron a su pelo. Después de un momento devorándonos la boca, se apartó y sus ágiles dedos bajaron el escote de mi vestido dejando mis pechos al desnudo luego de observarlos por unos momentos se apodero de uno para comenzar a besarlo y a lamer el pezón.

Subiéndome el vestido a mi estomago retiro la tanguita que traía y comenzó a bajar sus pantalones y bóxer y podía sentir su calentura en mi centro pero aun no entraba en mi y eso solo me causaba aspamos y me hacia quererlo dentro con rapidez.

-Shhh… Me dijo aun embistiéndome.

-¡ah! No pude evitar soltar

-Edward ¡ah!- se desprendió de mi boca cuando el ritmo se hizo frenético, Edward estaba ido, su vista se cerraba fuertemente y su cara se perdía en la piel de mi cuello. El ritmo se hizo salvaje al igual que las penetraciones, ambos soltamos gemidos de placer y el calor que se formo en mi parte baja se esparció por todo mi cuerpo llevándonos a un orgasmo.

El movimiento no cesó hasta que ambos dejamos de gemir, aunque intentaba gritar para mis adentros porque era súper loco que podía entrar alguien o no podía imaginar a Carmen afuera lo que pensaría. Edward me beso y acaricio mis mejillas, yo solo volví a besarlo y él se paro y comenzó a arreglar su pantalón y todo el conjunto. Yo también logre sentarme y subí mi vestido tapando mis pechos y lo baje e intente arreglar mi cabello con los dedos.

El ruido del teléfono de la oficina nos hizo saltar del susto a lo que Edward rio y se acerco a contestar escucho lo que l e decían luego me miro. –Está bien que pase. Dijo colgando.

-¿Quién viene? ¿Aun no encuentro mi parte baja. ¿Dónde la tiraste? Le pregunte a lo que el rio y escuche que la puerta se abrió.

-Señor Cullen. ¿Cómo esta? Pregunte aunque no podía estar más nerviosa sentía que la voz me delataba y por como el nos miro sabía lo que acababa de pasar allí adentro.

-Bien, Bella gracias. Espero que estés ayudando a Edward para que así se vayan temprano. Me dijo.

-Bueno en realidad el puede hacerlo solo yo solo atrasaría mas el trabajo. Le dije.

-Edward solo pasaba a dejarte estas cuentas, quiero eso mañana a primera hora, ya me voy tengo una comida importante con unos inversionistas, Emmett está en una reunión ponte de acuerdo para que vayan mañana a una junta con los de la nueva empresa. Bueno no les quito más tiempo. Dijo dándonos la espalda y por poco pensé que disimularía que no sabía lo que hacíamos.

-Por cierto… Dijo dándose vuelta antes de llegar a la puerta. –Búsquense otro sitio no quiero que todo el personal vea el color de la ropa interior de Bella.

-Papa! Se quejo Edward y vi la tanguita tirada en el piso donde obviamente el también la había visto.

-Disculpe señor Cullen. Dije muy apenada.

-Tranquilos es un secreto dijo e hizo como si cerrara sus labios y se retiro.

-Qué pena! Dije viendo a Edward.

-No tengo culpa que seas tan irresistible... Y ya tranquila Carlisle es súper tranquilo con esas cosas. Dijo Edward abrazándome y sentí como curveaba sus labios aguantando la risa.

Así el día se paso y luego Edward me llevo a mi casa, una semana después había llegado mi solicitud de la universidad y resultaba que si me habían aceptado para la carrera de arquitectura enseguida llame a Edward y luego a Rose y obviamente a mis padres, Rose estaba feliz pues a ella también la habían acepta por la carrera de leyes así que seguiríamos estando juntas aunque en diferentes carreras.

Aunque la universidad era a una hora de casa y en el mismo estado nuestros padres estuvieron de acuerdo en que viviéramos juntas en uno de los pequeños departamentos tipo estudio de la universidad y quedaba cerca del campus, las clases eran más complicadas veía desde algebra hasta matemáticas y Rore vivía estudiándose cada ley existente y era bastante difícil ver a Emmett y a Edward. Nessie comenzaría a estudiar literatura pero quería darse un descanso de un semestre así que comenzaría para el siguiente año.

-Te extraño. Me dijo Edward acariciando mi mejilla mientras cenábamos en un restaurant.

-Y yo a ti. Le dije.

-Ya casi no nos vemos, se que estamos juntos pero debo cruzar la ciudad para verte en cuanto tienes tiempo.

-E solo porque estoy comenzando la carrera y todo el cambio ha sido algo difícil pero ya prometo hacer tiempo. Le dije.

-Tranquila… Ya abra tiempo además tengo un súper plan para que podamos pasar más tiempo juntos… Dijo riendo de lado como tanto me gustaba.

_**cual será la idea de Edward?**_

_**esperamos que elcap haya sido de su agrado...**_

_**una pregunta: a quien le gusta el drama? pues bien, el otro cap tendrá un toque dramático, ya que todo no puede ser miel sobre hojuelas, las pongo sobre aviso ya que como dice el refrán "soldado avisado no muere en batalla" algo así... jijiji!**_

_**Besos!**_

_**Mary and Merysun **_


	13. Chapter 13

"**DECEPCIONES"**

**BELLA POV**

-Es increíble Bella ya tenemos un año en la universidad y la hemos pasado genial, además de llevar my bien nuestras clases. Decía Rose mientras cruzábamos el campus.

-Si aunque hoy me tendré que quedar estudiando toda la noche ya estoy en finales de matemática y los parciales no están nada fáciles.

-Pues tendrás el departamento para ti sola porque Nessie hoy ya es jueves y sabes que se va a su casa y yo me voy con Emmett.

-Bien, aunque preferiría irme con Edward. Me queje.

-Obvio desde que tienen departamento no quieres dormir fuera de él. Dijo Rose a lo que yo reí al recordar. Ella miro su reloj y se despidió ya que llegaría tarde a "un juicio" cosa que era como un simulacro ya que estudiaba leyes.

Mientras iba camino a clases me dio tiempo de pasar por un café y de pensar como había pasado este año de rápido, Edward me había dicho que tenía una sorpresa y así fue compro un gran departamento a quince minutos de la universidad y siempre me quedaba con él, ya él vivía allí me lo había propuesto en muchas ocasiones pero Charlie me mataría si hago eso aunque no oficialmente siempre me quedaba con él, Nessie había comenzado a estudiar literatura así que nos mudamos a un nuevo departamento tipo estudio para las tres aunque este era más amplio que le anterior donde solo estábamos Rose y yo.

Mi jornada de clases paso ese día solo tenía clases hasta mediodía así que me la pasaría estudiando el resto del día ero como siempre mientras caminaba al departamento sentí el acecho de un inquietante tipo que me veía desde su volvo plateado.

-Hola Cullen! Me acerque dándole un beso a través de la ventanilla.

-Te vine a buscar para que almorzáramos en el departamento.

-Tengo mucho que estudiar. Me queje.

-Bella… Vamos yo te ayudare. Pero ya termine de trabajar y no quiero quedarme solo. Dijo prácticamente haciendo pucheros.

-Está bien me iré contigo. Pero pasemos por el departamento por algunas cosas. Le dije mientras me subía al auto.

-Para que más cosas? Acaso no basta el gavetero completo que usas en mi habitación.

-Sin contar la mitad de tu closet. Dije a lo que el rodeo sus ojos. –Ah! Y tú cocinaras porque tengo mucho que estudiar así que nada de salir. Dije.

-Si mi señora y eso de "cocinar" sería algo así como que yo me encargo de comprar la comida.

El departamento de Edward era muy amplio incluso más que el que compartía con sus hermanos cuando lo conocí tenía tres habitaciones pero lo habían remodelado para que solo quedara con dos y el cuarto que usábamos lo ampliaran, el baño con un hermoso jacuzzi que siempre usábamos, entre la cocina, la sala y el comedor no había divisiones solo que en cada área había artefactos distintos y la decoración en cada una iba de acuerdo a lo que era. Al llegar Edward comenzó a besarme aunque le insistí que debía estudiar pero me hizo reír al besar mi oreja y seguir bajando hasta mi cuello.

-Edward en serio debo estudiar… Dije mientras el quitaba mi chaqueta y nos recostábamos del sofá de la sala.

-Que vas a estudiar? Yo te estoy enseñando química. Dijo mientras me seguía besando.

-Pues yo no veo química y necesito estudiar para mi parcial de matemática que es mañana.

-Bien después de esto te enseñare matemática ahorita solo aprenderás que 1+1=2.

-WAO! Sabe mucho señor Cullen. Le dije a lo que el rio contra mi piel y continuo besándome de comenzar en mi cuello y ya iba por mi vientre y pero volvió a mis labios solo soltando el broche de mi pantalón y quedándose sobre mi donde me hacía sentir su erección.

Edward me tenia completamente presa entre el sofá y su cuerpo ya desnudo como el mío el muy desgraciado le gustaba jugar conmigo y siempre irse adentrando lentamente en mi haciéndome dar saltitos de las cosquillas que causaba y comenzaba a enredar los dedos atrayéndolo mas y mas hacia mí para comenzar a besarlo y a sentir como entraba en mi con delicadeza para luego sentir sus caderas ir en mi contra en cada embestida.

-Así… Si!... siiiiiiiii! Comenzaba a gritar yo siempre que lograba llegar al orgasmo seguida de sus gemidos contra mi piel y se quedaba tirado sobre mí, ambos con la respiración aun agitada.

-Te amo. Dijo apartando mi rebelde cabello del rostro.

-Y yo a ti. Dije abrazada a su espalda pero ambos reímos por el ruido que hizo mi estomago reclamando comida.

-Pediré una pizza. Dijo parándose y tomando el teléfono.

-Sera mejor que te vistas antes de que llegue la pizza. Dije riendo. –Ah! Y pide dos y me pides una ensalada! Dije mientras el pedía me puse su camisa aparte la ropa que habíamos dejado tirada en la sala y conecte mi laptop y saque mis cuadernos para comenzar a estudiar.

-Como es que mi sofá del sexo ahora se ha convertido en una sala de estudio? Pegunte Edward.

-Ya cállate, aliméntame y déjame estudiar. Le dije mientras el señalaba que sus labios estaban sellados. –Y VISTETE…! Le pedí

Mientras Edward se iba a la habitación, comencé a ver los apuntes pero no entendía muy bien, luego sonó el timbre. –EDWARD… CULLEN!... Grite.

-VOY… VOY. Dijo mientras salía con solo sus bóxers, una polera blanca y su billetera en la mano. Recibió dos cajas de pizza que olían deliciosas y dos cajitas transparentes más pequeñas donde se veía la lechuga de mi ensalada.

-Llego la comida! Dijo Edward cerrando la puerta.

-Tráeme la comida! Le dije.

-Ven vamos a comer al mesón de la cocina y prometo ayudarte con tus apuntes. Dijo llevándome de la mano a la cocina, allí destapamos una caja de pizza, Edward busco dos latas de coca cola de la nevera y comenzamos a comer.

-Aun se me hace raro que comas ensalada con pizza es tan bizarro. Dijo viéndome comer.

-Tonto… Y apúrate que tengo mucho que estudiar así me ayudas. Lo prometiste.

-No lo prometí como tal pero igual te voy a ayudar de algo tiene que servirte tener un novio como yo. Dijo sonriendo a lo que yo rodee mis ojos a veces era tan presumido pero lo adoraba y esa arrogancia a él le iba perfecta.

Por fin luego de que Edward le diera un vistazo a mis apuntes y buscara algunas cosas en internet me explico y así hicimos varios ejercicios y los había entendido muy bien estaba feliz porque había entendido y de seguro saldría bien en mis parciales.

-Tú deberías ser mi nuevo profesor de matemáticas. Dije mientras lo besaba.

-Sí pero yo estudie fue administración y todas mis maestrías tienen que ver es con eso. Dijo apretando por la cintura con ambas manos pero sonó intercomunicador del departamento. –Qué raro… ¿Qué hora es? Le pregunte a Edward.

-Las 12:30. Dijo viendo su reloj de muñeca.

-¿Quién será a esta hora? Le pregunte a lo que él se paro y yo me hice a un lado y vimos por el intercomunicador. –Es Rose. Le dije a lo que el pulso el botón.

-Es…. Es Rosalie, Edward por favor abre. Dijo y se veía muy mal así pulsamos el botón para que pudiera subir y rápidamente abrí la puerta para esperarla.

-Rose… ¿Que sucede? ¿Estás bien? Le pregunte mientras ella se acercaba llorando y me abrazaba.

-Perdón… Sé que interrumpo pero no m e quería ir al departamento sola porque Nessie se va los jueves a su casa y la verdad es que me siento bastante mal.

-Pero… ¿Te lastimaron y donde está Emmett? Pregunto Edward apretando la mandíbula.

-Estoy bien, solo que Emmett y yo discutimos y fue muy feo esta vez y no quería estar sola.

-Bien, me imagino que quieren estar solas, se quedan en su casa. Dijo Edward mientras entrabamos y se iba al cuarto.

-Gracias Edward y por favor no le digas a Emmett que estoy aquí. Le pidió Rose a lo que el asintió.

-¿Que paso? Le pregunte mientras ella se sentaba en uno de los bancos del mesón de la cocina y yo le servía un poco de agua.

-Pasa que Emmett es un imbécil Bella y que hoy me confirmo lo que yo sospechaba que el solo me quiere para hacerse presidente de las empresas Cullen's.

-Pero… ¿Por qué dices eso?

-Porque uno de los requerimientos para que el sea el presidente ya que es el mayor es que sea casado y hoy durante la cena insinuó que ese era el más difícil de los requerimientos y que además le parecía absurdo que porque casarse tan joven. Casi me da un paro cardiaco cuando dijo eso y luego dijo que no decía lo de joven por el sino por mí. Me conto Rose mientras lloraba.

-Ya amiga cálmate y quizás el quiere que ustedes y su relación madure mas.

-¿MAS? Por dios Bella que mas ya llevamos dos años juntos casi tres y él me sale con esto que patético es y le deje en claro que cuando aclare su mente me buscara que me tiene harta. Yo necesito ya a un hombre estable sabes que nunca me han gustado los inmaduros pero eso no está en la edad sino en la forma de ser y madurar. Dijo limpiándose e l rostro y dándole un sorbo al agua.

-Como el profesor Caius Lutz. ¿Tan maduro como el Rosalie? Le pregunte refiriéndome al profesor que le dictaba una cátedra de leyes y el cual en varias ocasiones se le había insinuado.

-Por supuesto que no Bella, y ya te he dicho entre el profesor Lutz y yo no pasa nada además ya el debe tener sus 40 años.

-Sí, pero tú misma has dicho que no se ve nada mal. Le recordé a lo que ella suspiro frustrada y se quedo viéndome.

–Siento haber interrumpido con mis tonterías.

-No cambies el tema y no son tonterías, interrumpes nada solo estábamos estudiando. Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Claro… "Nada". Dijo viendo que andaba con la camisa de Edward.

-Nos seas tonta, el me ayudo para mi examen de mañana y entendí muy bien. Le dije orgullosa.

-Claro, así cualquiera. Dijo Rose a lo que ambas reímos. Y ella dijo que se iría pero me negué además que ni siquiera llevaba auto y yo había llegado en el de Edward así que tampoco tenía el auto en el edificio y le insistí para que se quedara en la otra habitación del departamento y cuando amaneciera nos iríamos. Mientras iba por unas sabanas vi que Edward se había quedado dormido con la t.v encendida y el control en la mano, apague la luz y el plasma y le coloque una sabana y enseguida se acurruco en ella se veía tan adorable, luego de que Rose se durmió me fui al sofá y comencé a repasar de nuevo pero ya los parpados me pesaban y me quede dormid allí en el sofá.

El aroma a café me despertó y salte como loca buscando un reloj. –Apenas son las 7 de la mañana. Dijo Edward acercándose a mí con dos tazas de café, ya tenía su traje puesto pero sin el saco, luego de que tome el café nos dio tiempo de repasar un poco más y le platique porque Rose estaba tan mal y me prometió que hablaría con Emmett aunque él no creía que él no se quisiera casar. Así se despidió porque tenía que llegar temprano a la oficina y yo le dije que nosotras nos iríamos en taxi a la universidad aunque no le gusto mucho la idea se fue dándome un beso y deseándome mucho éxito en mi parcial de matemáticas, tome una ducha y me vestí con un jeans de tubo y un blusón marrón, me puse unas zapatillas del mismo color y lleve mi cabello en una coleta. Cuando estuve lista desperté a Rosalie para que nos fuéramos el taxi me dejo a mí en la facultad de arquitectura y la llevo a ella hasta el otro lado del campus donde estaba nuestro departamento le prometí que apenas terminara mi parcial iría al departamento para que arregláramos las maletas ya que pasaríamos el fin de semana en nuestras casas.

Estaba feliz, estaba segura de que había salido muy bien en el parcial y todo gracias a Edward apenas Salí lo llame para contarle y pues me dijo que teníamos una cita esta noche para celebrar pero que el llevaría a Emmett y yo a Rose para que esos tontos hablaran y dejaran de pelear por tonterías. Al llegar al departamento que compartía con mis amigas, me pareció extraño que Rose no estuviese si ella sabía que presentaría el parcial y ya me tenía que esperar para que nos fuéramos a nuestras casas y sabía qué no se había ido porque allí estaban sus maletas.

-BELLA!... Escuche que grito Rose tirando de un portazo la puerta.

-QUE?... Estoy en mi habitación recogiendo algunas cosas que me faltan. Le dije a lo que ella se acerco, se notaba alterada y venia algo sudorosa.

-Que tienes Rosalie? Porque estas así? Le pregunte a lo que ella se sentó en el borde de mi cama pero aun sin hablar.

-Bella no me vayas a matar pero… Pero… El profesor Caius Lutz y yo no acabamos de besar. Dijo con su mirada perdida.

-QUEEEEEE? Que hiciste que Rosalie Hale? Y qué hay de Emmett? Porque déjame decirte que no voy a permitir que en las primeras de cambio tu enseguida te vayas con otro, como es posible que te hayas besado con ese sujeto, reconozco que no está mal pero eso no te da derecho a engañar a Emmett además lo de ustedes ya es más un compromiso.

-Ya cállate Bella! dijo soltando unas lagrimas. –Se que hice mal pero me sentía confundida, Salí por un café y el estaba allí, comenzamos a hablar y una cosa llevo a la otra y me dio un ligero beso pero yo quise mas, quise profundizar el beso para ver si allí estaba Emmett y efectivamente pensé en e y ahora me siento de lo peor y odio sentirme así.

-Mira Rosalie esta noche saldremos con los chicos, quiero que te calmes y esta noche arregles las cosas con Emmett y hagas como si nada de esto paso. Le dije tomándola por los hombros a lo que ella solo asintió.

Luego de llegar a casa y mandar toda la ropa a lavar, luego hablar con Renee de lo bien que me iba en la facultad me fui a arreglar para esperar que Edward me buscara para irnos a la cena, al llegar note que solo pero me dijo que convenció a Emmett para que fuera por Rose y nos veíamos en el restaurant.

-Déjame decirte que esta noche estas hermosa pero también has estado muy callada durante el camino para acá. Comento Edward mientras entrabamos al restaurant.

-No es nada cariño. Le dije sonriendo al ver que Rose y Emmett ya nos esperaban en una mesa y por lo menos sonreían.

-Bella puedes acompañarme al baño? Pregunto Rose mientras veía como casi sus ojos me gritaban, asentí y la acompañe.

-Bella tienes que ayudarme.

-Ahora qué? Le pregunte sabiendo que no se venía nada bueno.

-Necesito cambiar mi chip a tu teléfono. Es que el profesor Caius ahora no deja de llamarme.

-Y porque simplemente no apagas el teléfono?

-Porque eso haría que él me busque…. Hahahaa Bella por favor ayúdame y si llama tú te vienes y le atiendes y le dices que me deje en paz.

-Tu argumento es ridículo! Pero al demonio cambia los estúpidos chips ya antes de que me arrepientas. Le dije a lo que ella sonrió y se puso manos a la obra.

-Gracias! así Edward no sospechara si te alejas a atender una llamada pero Emmett se daría cuenta de inmediato porque las cosas entre nosotros no han estado nada bien.

-Ok apenas llame me voy a apartar para contestar y dejarlo en su sitio, pero es la última vez. Le advertí a Rose. Al volver a la mesa comenzamos a ordenar para la cena, varias veces llegaron mensajes a los que solo le daba "ignorar" en la pantalla porque claramente era del estúpido profesor estaba que quería matar a Rose por lo que había hecho. Así vi varias veces la pantalla parpadear y me disculpe para ir a contestar a lo que Edward frunció el ceño y yo como odiaba mentirle.

Conteste el teléfono ya apartada de la mesa y le dije al imbécil profesor que dejara a Rosalie en paz que lo que había sucedido había sido un gravísimo error cosa que no le gusto y pidió hablar con ella pero le deje en claro que la dejara en paz y colgué.

-Emmett! Exclame al voltearme y verlo cerca de mí. –Me asustaste. Dije intentando volver a la mesa pero él me detuvo y se veía serio.

-Bella que quede claro que yo no quiero ver sufrir a mí hermano.

-No sé de qué carajos me hablas Emmett. Dije intentando ocultar mi nerviosismo pero no me iba muy bien.

-Ya lo sé todo Bella, no hace falta que me mientas ni ocultes tu nerviosismo. Háblame con la verdad, nosotros creímos en ustedes, cambiamos por ustedes, su amor nos cambio y lo único que esperamos es lo único parte de ustedes.

-Pero Emmett… Yo… Puedo explicart….

-Nada Bella ya sé muy bien que sales con el profesor de Rosalie. A lo que soltó eso yo no sabía si reír, llorar, gritar.

-Juro que si no dejas de hacer eso le diré a Edward la verdad, he visto que ustedes están muy bien incluso mejor que Rosalie y yo y vienes t u y lo dañas. Que mal Bella!

-Mira Emmett…. Yo sería incapaz de engañar a Edward así que deja tus amenazas. Dije para darme la vuelta y largarme de allí pero ya Rosalie y Edward estaban allí viéndonos discutir.

-Que pasa Emmett porque se tratan así? Pregunto Edward tomándome por la cintura.

-Porque Bella…. Agch… Saben? Mejor vámonos, pagamos la cuenta y ya que esto termine. Dijo Emmett a lo que Edward me sujeto fuertemente y caminamos y Emmett le susurro algo a Rosalie.

-No Emmett te equivocas, Bella no tiene nada que ver en esto lo del profesor es conmigo. Allí me quede prácticamente tiesa y no seguí caminando.

-Rose no es necesario qué le digas nada. Dije acercándome.

-De que hablas Rosalie, Bella es la que tiene algo con ese profesor… No tu… Tu noooo…

-QUE? Exclamo Edward soltándome la mano.

-Yo puedo explicarlo, Emmett yo no tengo nada con ese tipo, solo fue un beso y Bella hablaba con él para decirle que me dejara en paz, de verdad yo no quería que pasara pero las cosas entre nosotros no están nada bien y yo necesitaba confirmar que te amaba a ti y tu también me tienes decepcionada porque pienso que solo te quieres casar por interés.

-¿Por interés? ¿Te estás escuchando? Sabes que Rosalie en este momento lo que quiero es estar solo.

-Emmett…. Por favor espera. Intento Rosalie pero el solo nos dio la espalda.

Voy a pagar la cuenta, espérenme en el auto. Dijo Edward dándome las llaves del auto.

Rose no quería irse con nosotros pero no llevaba su auto así que no le quedaba de otra, no hacía más que llorar en todo el camino a casa y aunque insistí en no dejarla sola ella me dijo que era lo mejor, que era lo que necesitaba, antes de bajarse cambiamos de teléfonos a lo que me gane la peor de las miradas de Edward.

-Tenemos que hablar. Me dijo.

-Edward…. Mejor mañana, ha sido un día difícil así que preferiría quedarme en mi casa a dormir y busca a Emmett. Le dije a lo que el asintió y me llevo a casa, nos despedimos con un corto beso y prometí que hablaríamos al otro día mejor.

**Hola... Bueno como veran el cap basicamente se baso en Rose-Emmett... Esperamos que les haya gustado y les anunciamos que al fic no planeamos darle muchas largas mas asi que se puede decir que esta en sus "capitulos finales" jejejejeje recuerden que esta es una secuela que por cierto GRACIAS por su apoyo y por seguirnos en todas nuestras historias... Ando triste pues mi compañera (Mery) anda sin inter espero que se lo conecten de nuevo pronto ya que fue un error de la compañia -.-**

**Aca un adelanto de lo que sera el proximo cap...**

_Llegue y Bella solo lloraba como un bebe, no entendia lo que le pasaba pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que el desgraciado que la hizo llorar asi me las pagaria pero con sangre porque nada ni nadie iba hacer sufrir a Bella a mi Bella mientras yo viviera y pudiera protegerla. E.C_

**¿Ahora que creen que haya pasado?... **

**...hagan sus apuestas... Dejando sus Reviews fabulosos!**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

**Mary and Mery**


	14. Chapter 15

"**DESESPERO"**

**EDWARD POV**

No me fui al departamento sabia que encontraría a Emmett en la casa tomando y efectivamente allí estaba, sentado frente a la barra del bar que había en la casa con la botella de whisky.

-Y bien… Quieres hablar o no? Le pregunte mientras me servía un trago para mí.

-Quiero morirme Edward, por un momento sentí que Bella te estaba engañando y quería matarla por hacerte eso y al momento descubro que fue Rosalie la que me engaño y quiero morirme así me siento.

-No digas eso ustedes se quieren y no es justo todo esto.

-Me mintió, me engaño, yo creí en ella, pensé que había cambiado que era distinta y siempre sigue siendo igual a la misma perrita que conocí.

-No hables así de ella Emmett las chicas han demostrado que han cambiado y ella está confundida. Emmett de verdad tu solo quieres casarte por la presidencia de las empresas?

-QUEEEEEEE….? Estás loco Edward si piensas eso, yo a esa… A Rosalie Hale la amo allá ella si piensa esas cosas de niña inmadura poniendo trabas a la felicidad.

-Emmett ya yo solo quería aclarar las dudas y ya mañana habla con ella y arreglan las cosas.

-No Edward, tu no entiendes porque a ti no te engañaron, bien recuerda como te pusiste cuando Bella se desnudo en un salón con unos chicos que no querías saber nada de ella… Pues yo por Rosalie daría todo incluso dejaría la estúpida presidencia de las empresas porque ser el hijo mayor solo parece ser una maldición y ya esta mañana mismo me voy a Londres.

-Londres? No entiendo a que te vas a Londres Emmett ya deja de ser tan idiota.

-Me voy por unos asuntos de negocios que he descuidado allá. Carlisle dice que deben ser como por tres meses.

-Eres un idiota Emmett y con esa actitud solo vas a lograr perder a Rosalie.

-No seas idiota tu a ella ya la perdí. Dijo con dolor y así se fue a su cuarto llevándose la botella.

Subí a mi antigua habitación en la casa aun estaba amoblada a mi gusto, seguía siendo mi habitación incluso aun tenía algo de ropa, mientras me quitaba la ropa solo pensaba en Bella y en nuestra relación en que no fuese tan vulnerable como la de Emmett y Rosalie y que siempre tuviéramos buena comunicación. Me puse un pantalón de algodón con una polera para acostarme pero me senté en la cama y saque la cajita negra que guardaba allí con el anillo para Bella.

-El hijo prodigo siempre vuelve a casa. Dijo mi madre entrando a la habitación.

-Disculpa por no avisarte es que vine por Emmett pero ya es tarde y…

-Y es viernes y de seguro Bella se fue a su casa y no te querías quedar solo en el departamento. Dijo mi madre sin dejarme terminar.

-Pues si en parte también.

-Hermosa sortija… Porque no se la has dado?

-Te juro que por mí no es… Solo que quiero que ella madure en realidad ya es bastante madura gracias a las cosas que ha pasado pero temo que por ser tan joven quiera experimentar y que por estar de afán atándola sienta pánico.

-Créeme que si piensa eso es porque es una idiota, tu padre me lleva sus años y la verdad él y ustedes han sido lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida… Los hombres grandes siempre saben encontrar el punto exacto…

-Mama… Mama Créeme que no quiero escucharte hablando de sexo. Le dije riendo.

-En fin no seas tonto hijo es lo que quiero decirte y la vida se pasa muy rápido. AH! Y tampoco te iba a hablar de sexo, tú entendiste. Dijo a lo que yo asentí y ambos sonreímos antes de que ella saliera del cuarto.

El sábado me desperté y aunque solo eran las ocho de la mañana ya el grandísimo pendejo de Emmett se había ido, quería matarlo.

-Es que si no fuera mi hermano…! Le dije a Carlisle mientras apretaba mi mandíbula.

-Ya Edward, tu hermano necesitaba ese viaje.

-Como sea es un pendejo. Le dije.

-Ya me voy a la oficina. ¿Vienes? Pegunto Carlisle ignorando mi enojo.

-No ves que aun ando en pijama…. Yo traje mi auto pasare más tarde por unos papeles. Le dije de mala gana a lo que él se despidió de mi madre y se fue.

-Siempre has sido el más grosero. Dijo mi madre.

-Y porque él va a la oficina si hoy es sábado? Pregunte sentándome a desayunar.

- Y lo de ignorar las cosas que uno dice es genético. Dijo luego hizo una pausa para contestarme. –Fue porque tiene que arreglar unos papeles para Emmett ya que el estará manejando las cosas directamente tu padre podrá enviar todos los documento con confianza.

Luego de desayunar con mi madre subí por una ducha, me vestí con un suéter y un jeans desgastado al fin solo pasaría rápido a la oficina cuando iba saliendo de casa Bella me llamo no pude evitar sonreír como un idiota al ver que me llamaba, al decirle que iba a la oficina quedamos en vernos allí.

Bella llego poco después de mí, se veía hermosa con jeans y Polera blanca y su cabello todo recogido hacia atrás, después de revisar varios papeles y verla sentada en el sofá de mi oficina tranquilamente leyendo una revista de arquitectura de pronto se dio cuenta que la veía y volteo a mirarme y rio al confirmar que si la veía, ella dejo el sofá y yo me pare y fui hacia ella.

Me puse de rodillas y agarré su cadera para acercarla mientras mis labios acariciaban la cintura de su pantalón. Le levanté la polera y besé cada parte visible de su abdomen suave disfrutando de como se tensaban sus músculos a medida que la exploraba. Puse mis dedos en la cintura de su pantalón y la miré. Tenía los ojos cerrados mientras se mordía el labio. Sentí como vibraba al pensar en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Tiré de sus pantalones, bajándolo por sus muslos; se le puso la piel de gallina mientras mis dedos acariciaban sus piernas. Le di la vuelta ligeramente, y finalmente tuve la oportunidad ver sus braguitas las cuales deslice por sus muslos para quitarlas sus manos agarraron fueron a mi cabello jalando de él, me mordí el labio y levanté la cabeza para mirarla. Tome una de sus piernas y la coloqué sobre mi hombro. Mientras mis labios se encontraban con su sensible piel, sus dedos tiraron ligeramente de mi pelo y movió sus caderas contra mi boca. Me di cuenta de que ella estaba tan desamparada en esto como yo, y la intensidad de ese pensamiento casi me abruma. La sentía cálida y húmeda contra mis labios, y saboreé cada momento, el sabor, y el sonido de mi lengua provocando su piel caliente. Quería memorizar cada gemido y cada súplica que se escapara de su boca, y sabía que yo era el causante. La sensación era tan vívida que gemí contra ella, haciendo que gritara y se retorciera.

-Oh, dios, Edward! susurró casi sin aliento mientras sus manos se movían hacia su cabeza para presionar contra sus paredes deslice mis dedos en su interior, e inmediatamente se tensó a mi alrededor, mientras llegaba al clímax.

Me apartó ligeramente, mirando hacia abajo, donde estaba arrodillado.

La tome por sus caderas y la puse de espaldas a mí y me levante mientras bajaba mis jeans y comencé a penetrarla mientras ella se apoyaba en el escrito podía sentir sus nalgas en mis muslos y mis manos apoyadas en sus caderas embistiéndola cada vez mas fuerte hasta que ambos quedamos sin fuerzas, ella se volteo y la bese mientras mis manos acariciaban sus pechos y los sentía ponerse duros entre mis dedos.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos al departamento. Dijo entre mis labios.

-Si… Es que no pude contener mis ganas… Odio pensar en lo de Emmett y Rosalie y odiaría perderte.

-Solo son unos tontos… Ya verás como en unos días arreglan las cosas.

-He ahí el dilema… Le dije a lo que ella rio. –Bueno… Es que Emmett se fue hoy a Londres por negocios y no quiero volver, tiene pensado quedarse por lo menos tres meses. Dije serio.

-Edward… Rosalie se va a poner bastante mal… Yo debería ir y pasar el día con ella.

-Noooo…. Me queje sosteniéndola por las caderas… Vamos a pasar el día juntos te extraño mucho. Dije sin soltarla. –Luego la buscas… Pero quédate conmigo.

-Está bien… Dijo rodeando sus ojos y enseguida termine de enviar unos correos para ya salir de la oficina y pasar el día con Bella.

Ya han pasado casi tres meses más y Bella prácticamente vivía conmigo a juzgar por los gaveteros llenos con su ropa, su cepillo de dientes en el baño, su toalla, su comida favorita en la nevera y miles de muestras más que para mí era maravilloso estar así con ella y ver su rostro al despertarme

Llegue y Bella solo lloraba como un bebe, no entendía lo que le pasaba pero de lo que estaba seguro era de que el desgraciado que la hizo llorar así me las pagaría pero con sangre porque nada ni nadie iba hacer sufrir a Bella a mi Bella mientras yo viviera y pudiera protegerla.

-Bella…. Qué pasa? Pregunte mientras me agachaba hasta ella, ya que se encontraba en el piso llorando.

-Edward! Expreso con alivio abrazándome. –Te juro que no hice nada… Yo no sé porque volvió Edward perdóname. Decía llorando y yo no entendí a nada.

-Bella… Bella mi amor estoy aquí y creo en ti… De verdad pero dime que tienes? Porque demonios estas así? Pregunte pero ella continuaba llorando, la lleve cargada hasta la cama y deje que me abrazara mientras dormía, ella no quería decirme nada pero era obvio que algo le había pasado y eso lo confirme cuando la deje en la cama y en la sala encontré su celular y el teléfono del departamento partidos, los había aventado contra las paredes y estaban destrozados.

-Bella… Dije al ver que se había despertado.

-Solo quiero agua. Dijo.

-Me hubieses pegado un grito y yo te la llevaba. Le dije mientras ella seguí hacia la cocina y me fui tras ella.

-Bien ahora si me dirás que te paso? Pregunte mientras Bella tomaba su agua pero solo hice que volviera a llorar.

-Edward…. Regreso…. Regreso….! Decía entre mis brazos de nuevo.

-Bella…. Mi amor quien?

-Mi tío Edward ese monstro volvió y llamo para amenazarme… Yo tengo mucho miedo que quiera hacerte algo a ti o a mí de nuevo…. No quiero… Decía mientras lloraba de nuevo en mis brazos.

Tuve que hacer que Bella tomara uno de sus calmantes que le había mandado su terapeuta para estos casos, apenas se durmió llame a Rosalie para que me ayudara con Bella y ella le aviso a Alice quien dijo que ella y Jasper tomarían el primer vuelo para Los Ángeles.

-Maldición! Exclame al recordar que debía buscar a Emmett en el aeropuerto pues hoy llegaba de su viaje.

-Que sucede? Pregunto Rosalie que ya había llegado a acompañarme y a ayudarme por si Bella despertaba.

-Es que hoy llega…. Bueno no importa. Dije encogiéndome de hombros.

Pase el tiempo averiguando en internet obre los negocios del maldito ese y buscando información a través de mis contactos, Bella se despertaba y Rosalie la hacía que comiera y que se bañara pero para calmarse eran necesarias las pastillas, yo me sentía desesperado con sus gritos tenía que buscar algo que hacer.

-Jasper! Hermano! Exclame al verlo llegar al departamento junto a Alice.

-Como esta Bella Edward?

-Pues en otras circunstancias Alice te mataría por no saludar pero te lo paso… Bella está dormida es lo mejor porque sus gritos me desesperan y odio verla sufrir y no poder hacer nada. Dije mientras ella abrazaba a Rosalie.

-Edward…. Y que piensas hacer? Pregunto Jasper.

-Por el momento a Bella se dará mucha alegría ver a Alice y la verdad es que no se qué hacer lo que quiero es ir a matar a ese idiota.

-No Edward hagamos las cosas bien y creo que es hora de que Charlie sepa la verdad. Dijo Jasper.

-Sí y el podría ayudarnos a acabar con ese maldito… Dije.

-Exacto, vamos ya mismo a hablar con él. Pero Edward cálmate y sin decir malas palabras. Advirtió Jasper.

Así salimos a la oficina de Charlie, el edificio era como a dos horas del departamento y Jasper condujo hasta el edificio, al llegar esperamos para que nos atendiera pero no le gusto nada vernos y menos a mí.

-Que le hiciste a Isabella desgraciado? Pregunto inmediatamente me vio.

-Cálmese… Charlie CALMATE! Dijo Jasper mientras lo sostenía para evitar que se me lanzara encima.

-Tenemos que hablar de Bella, pero será mejor que nos haga pasar. Dije a lo que Charlie asintió y se aparto dejando pasar a su oficina.

-No me pases llamadas, no estoy para nadie. Le dijo a su secretaria antes de entrar.

-Muy bien Cullen comienza a hablar.

-Esto es difícil… Pero creo que es hora de que ya usted lo sepa porque esto es algo que ha afectado mucho a Bella y es algo que no la deja ser feliz y que me gustaría acabar con ello de raíz.

-Deja los rodeos y dime.

-Bien lo que pasa es que el tío de Bella… El de Forks esta aquí en Los Ángeles y llamo para amenazarla de nuevo.

-Amenazarla? Como es eso…. A que quieres jugar ahora Cullen?

-Charlie será mejor que tome asiento… Esto es algo muy difícil y que le correspondería a Bella decírselo pero en vista de la situación yo me tomo el atrevimiento.

-NO… NO ME DIGAS QUE EMBARAZASTE A MI HIJA! Grito Charlie y si hubiese sido otra la situación me hubiese reído en su cara.

-Voy al grano…. Ese tío de Bella volvió y la amenazo porque cuando ella tenía solo 8 años ese maldito la violo.

-NO CREO LO QUE ME ESTAS DICIENDO! Grito Charlie mientras me lanzaba un gran golpe directo al rostro.

-YA BASTA… EDWARD QUEDATE TRANQUILO. Grito Jasper quitándome a Charlie de encima.

-Lo que te digo e verdad Charlie, por eso Bella recorrió miles de psicólogos, por eso cayó en las drogas lleva tragando eso desde hace años y hasta hace poco fue que se atrevió a decírmelo, ella tenía miedo de que les pasara algo a ustedes, quería gritarlo pero se lo guardo. Ahora el muy maldito esta aquí y se atrevió a llamarla para amenazarla es todo un maldito debemos hacer algo. Dije peo Charlie estaba como perdido.

-Donde esta Bella? Pregunto después de un áspero silencio.

-Está en mi departamento con Alice y Rosalie, tuve que darle un tranquilizante de los que le recomendó el psicólogo para cualquier recaída y no sabe que estoy hablando contigo.

-Y a que quieres que lleguemos? Pregunto.

-No lo sé, ya mande a investigar a ese maldito, el informe me llega esta noche, porque denunciarlo por algo que paso tantos años no sería suficiente, necesitamos pruebas y acusarlo por algo así sea por multas sin pagar y una vez en la cárcel ni el mejor abogado podrá sacarlo porque allí lo hundiremos.

-Hagamos algo, como Bella no sabe que viniste esta noche vayan a la casa a cenar y allí revisaremos todo lo que te den juntos, le decimos a Bella que estamos cerrando un negocio o algo así.

-Bien. Dije extendiéndole mi mano a Charlie y la verdad me sentía bien porque por fin nos habíamos puesto de acuerdo en algo.

Esa noche fuimos a cenar a casa de Charlie, Bella se veía mucho mejor y prometí no dejarla sola, aunque puso mala cara por el tiempo que pase encerrado en el estudio con su padre pero le dije que solo me asesoraba respecto a unos negocios.

-Mira Edward espero que Charlie y tu no estén teniendo problemas de nuevo porque ya me tienen harta.

-Mi amor, ya te dije que no es nada de eso al contrario Charlie es más experimentado que yo en negocios y solo pedí su asesoría y así te deje sola con tu madre que ya veo que te hizo bien. Le dije mientras la cubría en mis brazos para ir a dormir.

Ya había pasado una semana y el plan marchaba muy bien, por suerte para ese desgraciado no había vuelto a llamar a mi Bella y que ni se le ocurriera porque me dejaría de protocolos y lo iría a matar el aun no sabía de lo que era capaz.

-Y eso que ustedes llegaron juntos?... Le pregunto Bella a Emmett y Rosalie.

-Bueno…. Es que con lo de tu crisis, coincidimos en el apartamento y decidimos comenzar de nuevo. Dijo Rose mientras sostenía la mano de mi hermano, cosa que me alegro además Bella sonreía y así trate que fuera toda la reunión que se mantuviera alegre.

-Alo… SI?

-Perfecto… Voy saliendo para allá. Dije trancando el teléfono.

-Edward que pasa a dónde vas? Me pregunto Bella mientras yo tomaba mi suéter.

-Bella… Tendrás que quedarte, solo iré a ver que me hayan cumplido con un trabajo… Estaré aquí en menos de lo que piensas. Dije besando su frente y dejándola en compañía de mis hermanos y sus amigas por eso me fui más tranquilo.

-Charlie…. Como fue todo? Pregunte mientras llegaba a la dirección que me había dado.

-Todo bien Edward tal y como lo planeamos. Dijo con satisfacción.

-Y donde esta? Pregunte.

-Allí adentro. Señalo Charlie una puerta que tenía un papel de eso de "_no pase sino es personal autorizado"…._

-Bien… Esperemos quiero asegurarme de ver a ese gusano hundido.

**Hola chicas... Perdon por el retraso es que he estado FULL (mary) casi ni he podido conectarme... pero aca estamos cumpliendoles con el capitul que espero les haya gustado y si ya se que quedo en suspenso... y como recompensa por aca les ejo un pequeño adelanto...**

_**BELLA POV**_

_Me quede viendo tele en el sofá de la sala, mientras las chicas dormían en la habitación del departamento y Jasper y Emmett habían bajado a estacionar el auto de Rose, ya era cerca de la una de la mañana y Edward no regresaba y tampoco contestaba su teléfono, ya comenzaba a preocuparme porque hacía una semana que estaba muy misterioso y temía por lo que pudiera hacer o lo que estuviese planeando._

_-Un distinguido empresario, que se encontraba en la ciudad por negocios de aproximadamente 45 años fue encontrado muerto, aun no se sabe el móvil del crimen, se presume suicidio pero todo está por aclararse tras realizarse las investigaciones. Me desperté al ver la noticia y mi mente solo se repetía que Edward no podía haberse ensuciado las manos de esa manera_

_-Edward… EDWARD TU NO…. NO ERES IGUAL A EL. Repetía mientras comenzaba a llorar..._

**Uy... Creen que edward sea el culpable? O que este involucrado?**

**bueno nos leemos prontito, prometemos no tardar tanto... Pero ustedes como lindas chicas nos entienden!**

**Un saludo a todas las de CHILE que nos leen bastante... GRANDE Y ARRIBA...**

**Besos a todas gracias por leernos**

**xoxo**


	15. Chapter 16

"**LUNA DE MIEL ANTICIPADA"**

**BELLA POV**

Me quede viendo tele en el sofá de la sala, mientras las chicas dormían en la habitación del departamento y Jasper y Emmett habían bajado a estacionar el auto de Rose, ya era cerca de la una de la mañana y Edward no regresaba y tampoco contestaba su teléfono, ya comenzaba a preocuparme porque hacía una semana que estaba muy misterioso y temía por lo que pudiera hacer o lo que estuviese planeando.

-_Un distinguido empresario, que se encontraba en la ciudad por negocios de aproximadamente 45 años fue encontrado muerto, aun no se sabe el móvil del crimen, se presume suicidio pero todo está por aclararse tras realizarse las investigaciones. _Me desperté al ver la noticia y mi mente solo se repetía que Edward no podía haberse ensuciado las manos de esa manera…

-Edward… EDWARD TU NO…. NO ERES IGUAL A EL. Repetía mientras comenzaba a llorar.

-Bella? Qué pasa? Porque lloras?.. Pregunto Jasper alarmad por entrar y verme llorar de nuevo.

-Vi…. Yo vi las….. Las vi…

-¿Qué viste? Pregunto Emmett.

-Vi las noticias y hablaban de que ese hombre supuestamente se suicido y yo lo dudo y además vi a Edward muy sospechoso esta semana… o mejor dicho estas últimas semanas y tengo miedo que el haya cometido alguna estupidez por mi culpa, por protegerme.

-Bella… La verdad es que mi hermano sería incapaz de matar una mosca… Sé que el tenia un plan para alejar al tipo de ti pero no creo que sea eso, incluso tu papa sabía algo y lo estaba ayudando. Dijo Jasper y aunque sé que quería tranquilizarme solo empeoro las cosas al nombrar a Charlie en todo esto.

-Llévenme a donde este Edward necesito hablar con él.

-Bella será mejor que te tranquilices y que esperemos aquí a Edward, deberías ir a dormir un poco con Rose y Alice y te prometo que apenas llegue Edward te llamo.

-No Emmett. Ustedes no entienden y si no me llevan a donde esta Edward me iré sola, nunca le he hecho caso a nadie y no comenzare ahora. Dije para que tuvieran clara mi posición de querer aclarar todo el asunto.

Emmett acepto llevarme aunque de mala gana, mientras Jasper se quedaba con las chicas que aun dormían. Al llegar a la comisaría donde había pasado todo, había muchas personas y me baje un poco desorientada del auto a lo que Emmett se puso a mi lado había prensa, empresarios, policías y muchos curiosos hasta que por fin pude ver a Edward y no dude en correr a su lado.

-Bella mi amor que haces aquí? Pregunto abrazándome pero sin dejar de sorprenderse.

-Tenía miedo de que estuvieses involucrado en algo…. No quería que cometieras ninguna estupidez por mi Edward.

-No paso nada mi pequeña Bella solo te puedo decir que ya nadie jamás te hará daño.

-Necesito que me expliques muchas cosas. Le dije.

-Si… Pero será mejor que nos salgamos de todo este alboroto. Dijo tomando mi mano para sacarme de allí.

-Espera… Done esta mi padre?

-Está adentro. Dijo señalando una oficina. –Tiene que arreglar una serie de papeles aunque no quiera.

-Tienes mucho que explicarme Cullen. Le dije caminando pero sin soltar su mano.

Emmett se fue en su auto y yo me fui con Edward, nos detuvimos en una cafetería para comprar el desayuno y algunos panqueques y nos fuimos a un parque a intentar desayunar aunque yo solo quería que Edward me contara todo y dejara de darle largas al asunto.

-Bella… Sabes que te amo? Pregunto mientras yo le daba un sorbo a mi café.

-Yo te amo y sé que me amas y para mi es suficiente. Le dije a lo que el soltó un largo suspiro.

-Cuando te encontré llorando en la casa, me sentí miserable por no poder hacer nada, odio verte así… No sabía qué hacer así que no encontré otra salida que pedir ayuda a Charlie y tuve que contarle lo que ese maldito te hizo. Dijo en otra ocasión hubiese protestado pero a él se le notaba que estaba contando algo amargo y quería hacerlo pasar por eso rápido. –Tu padre no reacciono mejor que yo y juntos comenzamos una cacería para ese cerdo, tenía muchos negocios ilegales así que no se nos hizo difícil, al verse sin salida ya que le entregamos muchas pruebas de fraude a la policía y sería juzgado incluso internacionalmente se ahorco en su propia celda prefirió eso al infierno que le esperaba en la cárcel.

-Hablaste con él? Le pregunte o más bien le susurre ya que apenas podía articular palabra.

-Si, al momento de su captura, le relate lo cerdo que era y lo que a los tipos como él les espera allí adentro y que por mas basura que era los otros tipos estaban acostumbrados a luchar día a día y que en la cárcel no duraría ni un minuto y que para hundirlo no me faltaba ninguna prueba. Aunque no estaba en la cárcel exactamente por lo que te hizo de algún modo siento que estaba pagando.

-Edward… Estoy feliz! Por un momento pensé que tu… Es que no sé cómo pude pensar eso. Le dije mientras que las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas.

-No voy a negarte que lo pensé pero tu padre es muy astuto y sin el creo que no hubiese podido hacer nada o hubiese hecho muy poco la verdad y podemos estar tranquilos porque ya nadie nos molestara. Dijo a lo que yo solo lo abrace mientras le daba las gracias.

-No tienes que darme las gracias… Solo haría algo así por ti, porque te amo mi Bella.

-Y yo a ti. Le dije sin soltarlo.

-Ahora volvamos a casa a descansar. Dijo Edward a lo que yo asentí.

Al llegar al departamento las chicas me esperan y por supuesto no podía dormir sin contarles todo lo sucedido, luego Alice se fue a casa de sus padres y Jasper debía trabajar un poco y Rose aunque se hacia la que no quería irse con Emmett yo sabía que se habían ido muy juntitos. Edward era tan perfecto que a pesar de que ya eran cerca de la una de la tarde cerró todas las persianas de la habitación y parecía de noche solo me quedaba dormir a su lado, no podía decir que estaba feliz por lo sucedido pero si tranquila y el final que ese sujeto había tenido no era más que el que el mismo se había buscado.

Al despertar fui directo al baño con cuidado para no despertar a Edward, lave mi cara y la seque y me di cuenta que eran las 5 de la mañana, habíamos dormido durante muchas horas, al entrar a la habitación vi a Edward perfectamente dormido con su cabello completamente despeinado y un mechón rebelde sobre su frente y sus labios…. Sus labios parecían fresas, rojos y provocativos. Me detuve a verlo y me deje llevar por el impulso de irme hacia él y abrazarlo.

-Buenos días! Exclamo abrazándome.

-Buenos días.

-¿Qué hora es? Pregunto.

-Casi las 5 de la mañana.

-Dormimos mucho! Dijo con su voz ronca de las mañanas.

-Sí, pero era de esperarse no habíamos descansado en días.

Así nos quedamos abrazados como por una hora cuando reímos por el sonido de nuestros estómagos reclamando alimentos, Edward se fue a duchar mientras yo prepare café mientras nos arreglábamos para salir a buscar un verdadero desayuno.

Caminamos abrazados hasta unas 8 cuadras del departamento donde estaba un centro comercial y allí podíamos desayunar. Tomamos asiento y enseguida salto una chica un poco más alta que yo, cabello rubio y enroscado a propósito, ojos azules no tenía más de 22 años.

-Buenos días, ¿Qué desean desayunar?. Pregunto mientras hacía que iba a toar nota pero en realidad veía a Edward…. A mi Edward.

-Yo quiero panqueques, una taza de café grande, un cruasán de jamón y queso y… mas nada. Dijo mientras le sonreía a la chica.

-No me has preguntado… Pero yo quiero dos cruasán de queso francés, una taza de café grande y… Más nada. En realidad le iba a decir "Y… Deja de ver a mi novio perra" Pero Edward acariciaba mi mano y me dio su pequeña sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

-Eres una tonta. Dijo sin dejar de acariciarme la mano. Cuando la chica se fue.

-Porque?... Mientras tu pensabas que desayunar ella quería desayunarte a ti, créeme conozco como es.

-Ya Bella…. Parece que no me conocieras aun, es más si quieres cuando venga le digo que no estoy disponible, que ya tengo una novia hermosa. Ah! Y que las rubias no mee gustan, que las prefiero castaña. Dijo a lo que yo rodee mis ojos y el rio divertidamente.

Luego de que la chica había llevado nuestro desayuno, Edward se paró a contestar un par de llamadas y a la hora de pagar le dio su tarjeta para que se cobrara sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Tampoco tienes que ser un mal educado, puedes verla cuando le das la tarjeta. Le dije a lo que el rio y juro que casi escuche como me dijo loca entre dientes pero más bien me hizo reír.

-Tu padre me llamo, le conto a tu mama todo y quieren que vayamos esta noche a cenar y la verdad es que creo que deberíamos hacerlo.

-Edward… Me queje. –La verdad es que no quiero ir y escuchar a mi madre dramatizar todo, ya quiero olvidarme de todo.

-Me gustaría que fuéramos, no quiero desaprovechar que Charlie por fin me ve con buenos ojos. Y si vamos te tengo una sorpresa.

-Cuál es la sorpresa…. Dime porque sino no voy esta noche. Le dije mientras la chica nos devolvía la tarjeta Edward solo la vio le dio el billete de propina y ella sonrió ya que creo que era de 100.

-Que pasen feliz día. Dijo retirándose.

-Igual. Conteste.

-Bien dime cual es la sorpresa. Dije mientras nos parábamos para dejar el lugar.

-Bien te diré, resulta que ayer Jasper me invito a su casa en Paris, ya que él se quedara unos meses acá, me dijo que podíamos ir, así tú te distraías y cambiamos de ambiente que eso te hará mucho bien, así que si vamos esta noche a tu casa podrás decirle a tus padres y nos iremos cuanto antes.

-Bomeas? Paris para ti y para mi solos?... Vámonos ya mismo! Exclame a lo que el rio.

-Creo que te celare más seguido. Dije mientras lo abrazaba a lo que el rio.

La cena en casa fue tal y como lo imagine Renee hizo todo un drama por lo ocurrido y porque yo me había callado pero entendió que solo era una niña y que tenía miedo y que solo ahora entendía que todo aquello había está mal, que no debí callar y que quizás eso me hubiese evitado muchos problemas a futuro. Charlie por su parte no quería que me fuera a Paris con Edward, aunque él lo convenció con aquello de que necesitábamos alejarnos un poco de todo y que sería por dos semanas para que yo pudiera llegar a tiempo para continuar con mis estudios aunque de mala gana pero acepto.

Ya había pasado una semana, Edward trato de hacer todo para el viaje lo más pronto posible, Alice solo se quejaba de que ahora que ella estaba nosotros nos íbamos aunque sol era por dos semanas, Rose y Emmett ya volvían a estar juntos aunque con mucha reserva pero se les notaba que todo volvería hacer como antes, mis padres nos acompañaron al aeropuerto pero creo que mas para recordarnos hasta que nos subiéramos al avión que no querían aun nietos.

-Este viaje será perfecto para los dos. Le dije a Edward mientras sentía que el avión despejaba.

-Si lo sé y créeme que hare todo lo posible porque nunca lo olvides. Dijo besando mis labios.

Al llegar al aeropuerto ya nos esperaba un auto, era el chofer de Alice y Jasper, la casa quedaba como a 20 minutos de las avenidas principales de Paris, era hermosa ya sabía en qué Alice se habían distraído tanto mientras Jasper trabajaba, pues, decorando la casa, solo pude llamar a mis padres de manera rápida y Edward a Jasper para decirle que ya habíamos llegado, pues las 10 horas de vuelos se nos habían hecho eternas y apenas subimos a la habitación aprovechamos que atardecía y sin prender las luces comenzamos a besarnos.

Lleve mis manos al cuello de Edward y bese sus labios como si nunca lo hubiese hecho hasta que deje de poner mis pies en puntillas y estacione mis labios en su cuello donde comencé son suaves besos hasta que me deje llevar y comencé a darle besos más ardientes con mi lengua.

-Hagamos el amor. Susurro en mi oído. A lo que yo asentí comenzando a quitar su chaqueta y luego a ir desabotonando su camisa, el tiro de mi dejándome contra la pared mientras que arranco mi chaqueta y se deshizo de mi blusa, yo quite su pantalón y el comenzaba a jugar con el broche del mío pero sin quitar aun y tocándome y presionándome contra la pared con sus bóxers.

-Ahhh! Gemía con tan solo sentirlo contra mi piel y el sabia como me torturaba por eso tardaba en quitarme el estúpido pantalón.

-Ya quítalo… Le pedí mientras yo misma bajaba el cierre, el bajo mis pantys con cuidado mientras me besaba y yo sentía como la corriente bajaba desde la parte de arriba de mi cuerpo. Sus dedos recorrieron mi cabello, mi rostro, se detuvo en mis pechos para besarlos y llevarse un pezón a la boca y darle pequeños mordiscos, mis manos bajaban a él y aparte sus bóxers para sentir su calentura en mis manos.

Edward se arrodillo frente a mí dejando sin nada en las manos, apretó mis glúteos y acerco más mi cintura a su rostro para ir depositando besitos en mi vientre hasta bajar y comenzar a besar y a pasar su lengua por mi clítoris, podía sentir como la humedad me invadía por completa y me quejaba o gemía pero solo de placer, mis manos iban de mi cabello a mis pechos y no podía evitar morder mi labio inferior.

Solo sentí como me tiro contra la cama y se fue sobre mí introduciéndose poco a poco mientras me besaba y sentía como todo nuestros cuerpos se convertían en uno, cada vez que hacíamos el amor era una experiencia nueva aunque ya nuestros cuerpos se conocían.

-AHHHH! Era lo único que retumbaba en la habitación departe de ambos de principio a fin.

Al terminar, en vez de caer rendida a un lado, me apoye en su pecho, su respiración era acelerada y su cuerpo aun se sentía caliente pero a pesar de eso para mí era el mejor sitio donde apoyarme para dormir porque así podía sentirlo.

-Alice nos matara cuando sepa que ya estrenamos la habitación. Dije a lo que Edward solo rio y tomo mi mano y la engancho con la suya para besarla y así nos quedamos dormidos.

_**Hola… DISCULPEN! El retrasooooo es que de verdad he estado full con la uni (Mary) Y Mery ha estado que no sale de una pues su Pc está dando mucha lata, se que no tenemos perdón… Pero sorpresaaaa! Acá esta el cap lo importante es que ya actualizamos aunque me toco hacerlo sola -.-**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, ya que estoy de vacaciones prometo actualizar, ya que solo queda un capitulo mas y el epilogo. Pensábamos hacer solo 15 cap pero les daremos un capitulo mas de regalo, además estamos en navidad, todo es válido.**_

_**Recuerden la cita es dentro de unos días y luego el epilogo… Antes de fin de año terminaremos la historia. Gracias por su comprensión chicas las queremos mucho, Gracias por leernos y estar pendiente de las actualizaciones y preguntarnos si terminaríamos la historia, claro que la terminaremos!**_

_**Pueden dejar hermosos reviews que nos encantan leer, para cualquier reclamo o sugerencia, también si les gusto y por supuesto para desearnos feliz navidad ah! Y coloquen de que país son que eso nos da mucha emoción!**_

_**Adelantado:**_

_**Feliz navidad att: Mary and Mery**_


	16. EPILOGO

"**LUNA DE MIEL"**

**BELA POV**

-Estoy feliz de amanecer aquí en Paris al lado del mejor ser del mundo. Dije mientras despertaba al lado de Edward.

-Y yo estoy feliz además de feliz otra vez de estar contigo que eres todo para mí y así estuviéramos en cualquier lugar de mundo seguiría siendo genial porque tu estas. Dijo y beso con suavidad mis labios.

Luego de desayunar salimos a dar vueltas por la ciudad, hacia mucho frio así que estábamos muy abrigados yo solo quería ir de tienda en tienda a comprar vestidos, zapatos, blusas, faldas y Edward solo me acompañaba y me llevaba las bolsas incluso un día salió solo por la ciudad de seguro se canso de estar llevando todo y salió a distraerse.

También fuimos a la infaltable torre Eiffel, teatros, museos, centros comerciales incluso al Viñedo en la región de Champagne, estaba fascinada con cada lugar y las historias y más por poder compartirlo con Edward.

Ya era nuestra última noche en Francia y queríamos salir a cenar, el restaurant era hermoso y nos dieron la mesa que quedaba con vista hacia la torre Eiffel que de noche me atrevería a decir que se veía mejor aun, esa noche me vestí con un clásico vestido negro sin tirantes y quite mi chaqueta ya que la calefacción en el lugar era buena, Edward llevaba un pantalón negro con camisa blanca y un saco de tres botones y sencillamente su cabello despeinado que solo lo hacía verse mejor. Mientras el mesero nos dejaba las cartas para que ordenáramos l pidió una botella de champagne.

- champagne… En serio?... Le dije.

-Qué? Te molesta? Porque si es así pido que no la traigan. Dijo.

-No es que desde que Salí de rehabilitación tú has sido muy cuidadoso con eso. Le dije y solté una ligera sonrisa pero él se notaba extraño e incluso nervioso rogué al cielo porque no fuera nada malo. Cuando llegaron con la champagne él la sirvió un poco en la copa para mí y la copa llena para él y mientras yo daba mi primer sorbo el ya llenaba su segunda copa a lo que solo lo vi pero no quería cohibirlo si quería tomar era su asunto.

-Bella?

-Mmm? Ronronee mientras leía la carta pero no obtuve respuesta de regreso. –No sabes que pedir? Aventure a lo que el negó.

-Yo pediré unos Escalopes de salmón rellenos de Mousse de espárragos y un Ratatouille.

-Yo quiero lo mismo. Dijo.

-Edward te pasa algo? Te noto nervioso y me dejaste leer la carta sola cuando tu sabes mejor que yo Francés. Me queje.

-No estoy nervioso. Dijo pasándose la mano por el cabello con fuerza.

-Bella es que yo me preguntaba…

-Si… Dije inclinándome al frente de la mesa para demostrarle que tenía toda mi atención.

-Bueno yo me preguntaba si tu…

-Edward lo que tengas que decirme ya hazlo me estas matando. Le dije.

-Isabella Marie Swan… Me harías el honor de casarte conmigo? Me pregunto mientras dejaba su silla y me ofrecía su mano y me pare justo frente a él y saco una argolla con una piedra de zafiro d su saco para ofrecérmela.

-Por supuesto. Dije mientras él me ponía la argolla en el dedo y de un impulso lo bese suavemente poniéndome de puntilla para poder alcanzarlo y al sentir como nos miraba lo solté y volvimos a sentarnos.

-Te amo mucho. Le dije.

-Yo también y créeme que ni sabia como hacerlo.

-Con razón estabas tan nervioso. Le dije a lo que el rio y tomo de su copa de nuevo.

-Cuando nos casaremos? Pregunto a lo que sentí como mis mejillas comenzaron a arder.

-Bromeo Bella… Me gusta ver cómo te pones. Dijo riendo mientras comenzábamos a cenar.

Al salir de restaurant sentía como si mi cuerpo me pesara y al ver mi mano solo vi los hermosos ojos de Edward y me ofreció su mano y sentí como todo se aligeraba. Al llegar a casa me senté frente a la chimenea y Edward lo hizo detrás de mí abrazándome.

-Puedo poner condiciones? Pregunte.

-Las que quieras. Dijo presionándome más contra su cuerpo.

-Quiero que nos casemos aquí en Francia, amo esta ciudad y la verdad aquí todo ha sido solo… Que todo ha está bien entre nosotros sin sombras…

-Bella acepto nos casaremos aquí. Pero mañana debemos viajar a Los Ángeles y así se lo contamos a todos y Alice te ayuda con todos los preparativos.

-Solo temo contárselo a Charlie. Admití.

Tranquila mi Bella ya l m acepta y tú no eres una niña además ya vivimos juntos.

-Eso el no lo sabe o por lo menos no oficialmente. Le recordé a sentí que sonrió contra mi cabello suelto comenzando a depositar pequeños besos en mi nuca, luego en mi cuello hasta llegar a mi barbilla.

-Te amo Isabella. Dijo mientras yo me volteaba para encontrar sus labios que se sentían fríos al igual que sus dedos.

-Yo también te amo… Pero créeme que si hacemos el amor frente a la chimenea de la casa de Alice y Jasper nos mataran.

-No tienen porque enterarse. Dijo mientras quedaba atrapada entre sus piernas y sus besos.

Edward comenzaba a besarme lentamente y luego nuestros besos se iban haciendo más bruscos y sin darnos cuentas terminábamos sin ropa y haciendo el amor donde estuviéramos. Esa noche fue muy especial sería la primera vez que lo hacíamos para celebrar nuestro compromiso y eso hablaba muy bien de nuestra relación aunque sin compromiso ya lo nuestro fuera en serio después de tantas cosas.

En la madrugada nos tapamos con nuestras ropas y subimos a la habitación debíamos estar despiertos muy temprano para irnos al aeropuerto y no podía esperar llegar a casa para contarles a todos la noticia.

Luego de hacer el amor varias-muchas veces Edward y yo dormimos como por dos horas y solo nos dio tiempo de bañarnos y tomar una rápida taza de café.

-Voy a extrañar estar aquí. Le dije a Edward mientras subíamos al avión.

-Ya volveremos mi amor…. Qué te parece en dos días?

-Dos días…? Estas completamente loco! Exclame.

En casi todo el vuelo nos la pasamos durmiendo, al llegar al aeropuerto las chicas me esperaban y por supuesto Emmett y Jasper.

-Dígannos por favor que no hicieron cosas sucias en nuestra casa… Se quejo Alice.

-No, en realidad antes d hacer cualquier cosa nos bañábamos. Dijo Edward a lo que todos rieron y yo rodé mis ojos a veces sus chistes tan malos.

-Bella te tenemos una sorpresa. Dijo Rose.

-Nosotros también le tenemos una a ustedes. Les dije.

-Bien comiencen ustedes. Dijo Rose a lo que Edward se disculpo y me hizo a un lado.

-Qué pasa? Pregunte.

-Mejor tu se lo dices a las chicas y yo a mis hermanos. Te parece?

-Perfecto. Le dije y volvíamos al grupo.

-No mejor primero ustedes. Les dije.

-Bien… Porque Mery Kate y Mary nos esperan en casa de Rose para que pasemos la tarde juntas como en los buenos-viejos tiempos claro que ahora son mejores!

-Chicas eso es genial! Dije mientras nos despedíamos de los chicos y me fui en el auto de Alice y Edward en el de Emmett.

Al llegar a casa de Ros salieron las chicas corriendo a recibirnos ni siquiera esperaron que nos bajáramos del auto.

-POR FIN ENCONTRAMOS UN ESPACIO EN SU AGENDA! Exclamo Mary.

-Si porque ustedes estaban muy libres. Dijo Alice, así entramos y nos pusimos cómodas y comenzamos a hablar y sobre todo a ponernos al día.

-Lo siento chicas yo se que a ustedes tenemos más tiempo sin verlas pro Bella nos iba a decir algo en el aeropuerto pro Edward la hizo a un lado y no nos conto nada así que ya s hora.

-Bien… No s si sea yo la que deba comenzar pero lo hare… Edward me propuso matrimonio en Paris! Exclame sacando la argolla de mi bolsilla.

-BELLA…..! ESO ES INCREIBL! Gritaron las chicas y corrieron a ver la argolla.

-Cuenta los detalles.

-Lo hicimos frente a tu chimenea. Le dije a Alice.

-Me imagino, espero que no lo hayan hecho encima de la alfombra porque allí ya he dejado mi espalda unas cuantas veces. Dijo Alice a lo que casi vomito.

-Bueno me dio la argolla en el restaurant mas romántico de Paris frente a la torre Eiffel, estaba muy nervioso como s obvio todo esto s nuevo para ambos y lo mejor es que le pedí que nos casáramos en Paris y acepto aunque aun no le ponemos fecha como tal. Dije y así todas las chicas me felicitaron y seguimos poniéndonos al día.

Mary había terminado su carrera en psicología y por fin acepto el anillo que le había rechazado a Ryan su novio d siempre el que le había aguantado todo pero que ella al entrar a la universidad se había enseriado y no se dedico mas a los "shows privados". Mery hizo su carrera en sociología luego de tomarse un año sabático y estaba comprometida con un famoso actor llamado Jensen Ackles, cosa que nos parcia súper cómico ya que era rubio y ella siempre tuvo algo en contra d ellos aunque se defendía diciendo que solo era un poco rubio y que lo importante no era su apariencia sino su personalidad y que realmente la amaba, Kate… Qué decir de ella salía con un tipo que podía ser su abuelo pro que definitivamente la tenía como una reina y ella decía que prefería eso a un tipo que solo le diera problemas, que el tenia muchas experiencias y era mejor así. Rose nos dio la gran noticia que retomaba su compromiso con Emmett y por supuesto Alice se ofrecía a ayudarme con todo lo de la boda y mejor si era en Paris para asesorarme en todo.

-Chicas estoy realmente feliz de estar compartiendo con ustedes, de poder organizar mi boda, estar con Edward que para mí es el mejor hombre del mundo el que me sabe llevar y sin contar lo fabuloso que es el sexo con él. Brindo por eso dije levantando mi té helado.

-Me encanta todo marcha fabuloso… Pro Bella no quiero romper la burbuja ni mucho menos pero como lo tomara Charlie porque si no nos habías dicho a nosotras mucho menos a él. Comento Mery.

-En realidad tengo esperanza que lo tomo bien, le diré que me voy a tomar un año sabático por mí y para mí, que terminare mis estudios después de ese año. Espero que no lo tome a mal ya que su relación con Edward ha mejorado mucho. Le conteste.

-Bueno ya Bruno va a enviar el chofer por mí así que me voy despidiendo… De verdad las adoro chicas y me encanto conversar con ustedes como antes. Dijo Kate comenzando a despedirse.

-Ok adiós Crystal. Le dijo Alice a lo que yo de verdad no entendí muy bien pero Mery Rose y Mary si ya que se rieron.

-No entendí que Crystal? Pregunte.

-Bella a veces eres muy ingenua es una novia del viejo rico dueño de Play Boy y que le propuso matrimonio a una de sus novias llamada Crystal que tiene 24 años y el 84. Me explico Alice.

-QUE?... Eso quiere decir que el… O sea cuando ella nació el tenia 60 AÑOS? Dije o grite por el asombro.

-Pues si eso demuestra que para el amor no hay edad. Dijo Kate.

-O demuestra que con dinero todo es posible. Le dije a lo que todas rieron.

-Yo también me voy ya quede d verme con Ryan en el centro comercial para comer algo y ver una película. Dijo Mary.

-Bien, yo también voy a casa a listarme porque mi actor favorito pasara por mí. Dijo Mery.

-Vale chicas… Las quiero y las llamare para lo de la boda y les caerá fantástico mi boda en Paris porque irán con sus amores allá y la pasaran también como yo la pase y planeo pasarla con Edward.

Esa noche Alice me llevo hasta el departamento en todo el camino ya me iba durmiendo y al llegar ya las maletas estaban amontonadas en la sala y todo en silencio Edward ya había llegado pero se había quedado dormido en nuestra habitación, su cabello aun estaba húmedo, dormía y se le veía tranquilo, llevaba solo una polera blanca y unos bóxers del mismo color. Solo me di un rápido baño y me metí en las sabanas con él.

-Mmm… Hueles rico. Dijo Edward pegando la nariz de mi cabello mojado.

-Tú también… Le dije mientras nos abrazábamos para dormir.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-6 MESES DESPUES-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-No puedo creer que mi niña se case hoy. Dijo Renee mientras le daban los últimos arreglos a mi vestido.

-Estoy segura que seré feliz mama.

-Yo también y en gran parte porque te lo mereces. Dijo limpiando una pequeña lágrima de su mejilla. –Bien revisemos: tienes algo azul?

-Señale las piedritas pequeñas en color azul de los ganchos que hacían a mi cabello caer en cascada por mi espalda.

-Algo viejo?

-Los aretes que m diste de la abuela.

-Algo prestado?

-Este collar que es de Alice.

-Algo nuevo?

-Este fabuloso vestido de gasa blanco y d bono estos zapatos que le van muy bien a juego. Le dije y antes de partir hacia la iglesia donde Edward me esperaba mama me dio un fuerte abrazo y luego Charlie deseándome lo mejor.

Al llegar a la iglesia podía sentir los nervios ya en mi estomago era como tener hambre y saber que si comes igual no se te va a quitar, la iglesia era para 100 personas exactamente las personas que nos acompañarían a Paris queríamos hacerlo lo mas intimo posible, podía ver a Ros y Alice paradas frente al altar con sus vestidos color crema ya que eran mis madrinas y a Edward al otro lado perfectamente de etiqueta con sus hermanos a un lado, camine en compañía de mis padres, entre los invitados distinguí que las chicas estaban allí a Kate la reconocí por el abuelo que tenia al lado, a Mery por Ryan que ya lo conocía desde hace tiempo y a Mery por el rubio actor que estaba a su lado y les sonreí por estar allí. Al llegar al altar Charlie casi que se pone a leerle allí las reglas a Edward pro el padre dijo que él lo haría durante la ceremonia, aunque creo que fue más para que Charlie se calmara un poco.

-Isabella Swan… Aunque yo te estaba buscando, pues no me quería enamorar. Aunque no aceptaba que te amaba pues no te quería en mi vida y aunque no llegaras en el mejor momento o eso pensaba yo se que la vida te hizo para mí y que nuestro destino era encontrarnos porque sin ti estaría incompleto y tendría todas las mañanas esa sensación de vacío que se calma solo a tu lado. Nada me hace más feliz que hacerte mi esposa, cuidarte y respetarte ya que sin ti no hay un yo. Te amo! Dijo mientras dejaba resbalar la argolla por mi dedo y no pude evitar besarlo.

-Aun no hemos llegado a eso. Vienen los votos de la novia. Dijo el padre a lo que me apené un poco.

-Bien… Dije tratando de disolver el nudo en mi garganta. –No puedo negar que no me imagine que llegaríamos a este momento, cuando te conocí todo era confuso y solo un juego eras mi nuevo juguete pero fue el destino que se apodero de nosotros y jugo a su manera para llegar a unirnos en esta hermosa tarde, nada me hace más feliz que despertar día a día a tu lado, verte reír e incluso dormir. Quiero pasarme la vida entra contigo Edward Cullen porque no lo digo yo sino el corazón. Nunca pensé que sería tan feliz es mas nunca me atreví ni a soñarlo pero es que tampoco nunca fui tan feliz. TE AMO! Dije poniéndole la argolla y el limpio la lagrima que corría por mi mejilla pro esta vez de felicidad y me beso tiernamente.

-Pueden besarse! Exclamo el padre sin que le quedara más y escuché d fondo como todos aplaudían.

La recepción de la boba fue en un hermoso jardín en el centro de la ciudad, allí bailamos, compartimos con nuestros amigos y familiares antes de partir a nuestra luna de miel que duraría por siempre pero que viajaríamos por medio año.

-Felicidades hermano… Quien lo diría yo debía ser el primer en casarme por ser el mayor y ustedes me han ganado. Bromeo Emmett.

-Y eso que también deberíamos estarlo pero de verdad que eso ya quedó en segundo plano y ya habrá tiempo. Dijo Rose.

-Deberían estarlo? Pregunto Alice con curiosidad.

-Sip… Pues Emmett y yo estamos embarazados! Dijo Rose a lo que todos los abrazamos y felicitamos.

-Cuanto tiempo tienes? No se nota absolutamente nada. Le comente.

-Solo tres meses algo así como 12 semanas y el doctor dice que como a los 5 meses se me comenzara a notar. Pero estamos muy felices.

-Entonces prometemos llegar a Los Ángeles para cuando nazca nuestro sobrino. Dijo Edward por lo de nuestra luna de miel.

-Tenemos que irnos. Susurro Edward en mi oído.

-Pero aun no termina la fiesta y el vuelo es hasta dentro de 6 horas. Me queje.

-No seas tonta… Te tengo una sorpresa. Dijo a lo que yo le sonreí y el tomo mi mano para que nos despidiéramos de todos y así irnos, el chofer nos llevo hasta el aeropuerto ya que teníamos todas las maletas en el auto, nuestro primer viaje era hacia las islas griegas pero no entendía porque Edward deseaba que estuviéramos en el aeropuerto tan rápido.

-Tienes que ponerte esto para poder llevarte hasta donde está la sorpresa. Dijo Edward poniéndome una cinta alrededor de mi ojos y me guio con su mano ya ni sabia cuanto habíamos caminado y cuantos tropiezos me di por llevarlos ojos vendados pero valió la pena porque la sorpresa era inimaginable.

-Esto es nuestro? Le pregunte cuando me quito la cinta.

-Es para ti y tranquila que ya solo tenemos que subirnos y nos llevaran a donde queramos y las maletas ya están adentro. Dijo sonriente frente al avión que me estaba regalando era totalmente blanco y en letras rojas, grandes y corrida decía: "_Mi Bella" _que era el nombre que le había puesto para mí.

-Te amo tanto Edward. Le dije mientras subíamos al avión, allí nos esperaba el piloto y una asistente que s encargo de llevarnos dos botellas de champagne hasta nuestras cómodas butacas. Luego de que comenzó el vuelo Edward cerró la compuerta para que quedáramos en intimidad.

-Desde que salimos de la iglesia y durante toda la fiesta solo pensé en arrancarte ese vestido dijo Edward mientras se acercaba a mi asiento para besarme.

-Lo hubieses hecho. Le dije.

-No porque quería esperar a darte esta sorpresa para que vieras las ventajas de tener nuestro propio avión. Dijo mientras bajaba por mi cuello a darme besos y en el escote del vestido hasta mi cintura me iba llenando de besos por sobre el vestido hasta que llego abajo y en vez de quitarlo se metió por debajo de el haciendo a un lado la mis pantys y comenzando a besarme desde arriba y comenzando lentamente a internar su lengua y a chupar mi clítoris podía sentir como lo mantenía entre sus labios y lo soltaba me agarraba fuerte del asiento y mordía mi labio inferior para evitar gritar iban a pensar que me estaba matando cuando era todo lo contrario.

-Te gusta? Escuche como preguntaba contrayendo sus labios.

-Me encanta… Me encantas… Dije retorciéndome del placer y moviéndome en el asiento para restregarlo más contra mí.

Cuando no pude mas solté un gritillo que intente suprimir pro fue inútil y sentí como un suave fluido bajaba desde mí hasta su boca y él se aseguraba de tomarlo todo.

Cuando salió de mi vestido parecía un niño muy travieso con el cabello muy alborotado, solo me acerque hasta su cara para besarlo y sentir mi sabor en sus labios.

-ahora quiero que me quites este pesado vestido y termines lo que empezaste. Le ordene.

-Aquí? Pregunto sorprendido.

-Tú comenzaste… Le recordé a lo que el rio pero cumplió mi deseo.

Edward comenzó a quitar mi vestido y vi como lo dejábamos tirado en el piso del avión y yo solo me quede con mi brasier y le ordene que se sentara y empecé por quitar su saco y a desabotonar coquetamente su camisa, fui desabrochando su pantalón y comencé a masturbarlo con mis manos suavemente.

-Bella…. Cuidado o quieres que yo si comience a gritar?...

-Ven. Dijo alejándome de su pene y sentándome a mi n el asiento.

Edward comenzó a succionar mis pezones como si fueran un delicioso dulce y yo de nuevo aferrándome al asiento para no gritar luego se fue hasta mi boca y comenzó a besarme profundamente y sentí como su cuerpo se movía y se metía con cuidado dentro de mí y comenzaba a moverse y me besaba solamente para que ahogara mis gritos de placer.

Terminamos con mi posición favorita aunque con Edward era difícil de escoger me encantaba quedar sentada sobre él con mis rodillas dobladas y que el tocara mis pechos y se rozaran con su cuerpo mientras me movía sobre él.

El trato de alejarme cuando ya se venía dentro de mi pro no quise despegarme de él. –Quiero que lo hagas dentro d mi. Le ordene y así lo hizo.

Al aterrizar ni nos habíamos dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado porque nos la pasamos muy ocupados durante todo el vuelo. Nos instalamos en un hotel frente al mar de donde no salimos los primeros 3 días, Edward bromeaba diciendo que o salía él a un hospital o yo por no poder cerrar las piernas y una vez más el con sus chistes malos.

En nuestros seis meses de luna de miel fuimos a Las Islas Griegas, Roma, Egipto, Australia y a un tour por el continente asiático. Así volvimos a Los Ángeles donde ya Edward había arreglado todo para que nos instaláramos en nuestra nueva casa, quedaba en una nueva colina y era tan espaciosa como para 15 personas y solo viviríamos los dos allí por ahora porque Edward decía que tendríamos una fábrica de niños cosa que no me daba mucha risa. Por ahora solo quería terminar mi carrera y dedicarme a ser su esposa y que viviéramos como nunca nuestros primeros años de casados.

Recibí una llamada y salimos rápido al hospital pues Rose ya estaba dando a luz, todo salió bien Emmett se veía ansioso incluso más que Rose parecía que era él que iba a tener el niño y el que iba a sentir el dolor.

Luego del trabajo de parto salió gritando que era una hermosa Niña como su madre, estábamos todos felices, Alice y Jasper habían decidió quedarse en Los Ángeles para que estuviéramos juntos y no vender la casa en Paris que fuéramos a pasar vacaciones allá, Edward y yo trabajábamos y no dejábamos que nuestra luna de miel se terminara y buscaríamos tener unos hermosos niños más adelante mientras que Rose y Emmett le habían puesto a su hijita Isis como la diosa y de verdad que lo parecía con su cabello encrespado y rubio y hermosas mejillas sonrosadas.

-La vamos a querer y a consentir mucho mientras llegan los nuestros. Dijo Edward mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

-Aun no los tendremos pro bien que practicamos. Le dije.

-Hablando de eso deberíamos irnos para seguir practicando. Susurro en mi oído a lo que l dimos la niña a Rose y a Emmett y salimos de allí tomados de las manos como los eternos novios enamorados que siempre seriamos.

**HOLA CHICAS!**

**Bueno como lo prometido es deuda aqui está el último capitulo de este fic esero lo disfruten, solo falta el epílogo que a mas tardar mañana lo estaremos subiendo, o bueno eso creo no me vaya a matar mary por hablar sin saber UU, pues si chicas soy mery ta tengo pc (por fin) y aqui estoy devuelta con ustedes y con todos los fics...**

**dejando atras las palabrerias y toda la parafernalia, Mary y yo les queremos agradecer muchisimo por ser tan fieles lectoras y poder soportar nuestras ausencias, mil y mil gracias de verdad las queremos muchisimo, nos leemos en el epilogo**

**¡FELIZ NAVIDAD Y PROSPERO 2011 LLENO DE FELICIDAD, PAZ Y AMOR!**

**LES DESEA**

**MARY Y MERY**


	17. Chapter 17

**EPILOGO**

"Si la vida te da limones aprende hacer limonada" me lo hubiesen preguntado años atrás diría **"**si la vida te da limones compra tequila, sal y llámame" aunque verme ahora y antes es tan diferente, no me importaba nada hasta que me fui de bruces contra el amor, era algo que yo no buscaba ni quería encontrar más bien el me encontró a mi.

-Nessie… Despierta ya. Le ordene mientras me enojaba mucho más porque Edward solo la apoyaba a que se quedara dormida sabiendo que se nos hacia tarde y que había un tráfico terrible eso que solo tenía 3 años no quería ni imaginarme lo que sería cuando fuera mayor con Edward apoyándola en todo y en seis meses tendríamos a nuestro segundo hijo que llamaría David Carlie por Carlisle y Charlie.

Edward y yo ya tenemos 5 años de casados, yo he logrado consolidar mi carrera y el por supuesto separarse de su padre y comenzar un éxito negocio de bienes raíces donde lo ayudo como arquitecta aunque también me hago cargo de las empresas de Charlie que era mi sueño desde muy pequeña.

-Ella es la niña que llevara los anillos en la boda de Mery Edward y debemos llegar temprano a la iglesia. Me queje.

-Mi amor cálmate. Pidió Edward con paciencia como siempre. Mientras despertaba lentamente a Nessie aunque solo le daba tiempo para que continuara durmiendo. Sonreía al verlos cerca, ella tenía mis facciones el cabello cobrizo y rebelde como el de él y tan pálida como ambos.

-Mi amor m mataras…. Pero olvide unos papeles en la oficina y Emmett los necesita para hoy.

-Que envié a alguien por ellos a tu oficina.

-Es que están en bóveda y sabes que solo tú o yo podemos abrirla.

-Afff… Edward Cullen te detesto… Me iré sola a la boda y nos alcanzas allá. Le dije a lo que el sonrió y me dio un corto beso para irse.

Edward tenía su propia empresa y la de su padre ya que él se había retirado Emmett era el presidente pro casi siempre trabajaban en conjunto o se asesoraban. Emmett y Alice Vivian entre Paris y Los Ángeles y él trabajaba igual para la empresa d su padre y hacia solo meses habían tenido un hermoso niño al que llamaron Petter de seguro por el dibujo animado "Petter Pan" o algo así.

-Bella… Tierra llamando a Isabella.

-Que pasa Rose?

-Traes un humor.

-Es que tuve que venir sola y Edward me va a alcanzar ya que Nessie lleva los anillos y Emmett lo llamo que necesitaba unos papeles.

-Pues yo igual porque Isis también va pero con la cesta de pétalos de rosas delante de la novia y necesitábamos llegar antes y pues ya sabes cómo son los chicos. Se quejo Rose a lo que Alice llego en compañía de Jasper y su bebe de meses llorando aun se les hacia difícil arreglárselas como padres.

Nadie se hubiese imaginado después de todo lo que pasamos que llegaríamos a estos momento y que tendríamos relaciones serias e incluso hijos, no podía evitar que mi mente divagara por los recuerdo.

-Llegue justo a tiempo para ver a nuestra Nessie llevar los anillos. Dijo Edward acomodándose a mi lado en la iglesia.

Todo estaba lleno de fotógrafos y afuera paparazzis que la seguridad no dejaba entrar. Mary era la madrina ya que Mery y ella eran muy unidas, cerca dl altar estaba Ryan junto a un niño que habían adoptado en uno de sus viajes a áfrica, Mary siempre dijo que no le gustaban los niños pero que al ver a ese niño se le partió el corazón y que quizás su misión era ayudar a niños necesitados y no traer más al mundo.

Kate ahora salía con un empresario como de 40 años luego de su divorcio con el tipo que podía ser su abuelo, a decir verdad cada una tenía su propia personalidad y ella definitivamente no era de tener parejas estables.

Mery se veía radiante junto a su actor favorito Jensen, ya tenían cerca de seis años de novios y eso era bastante así que decidieron formalizarlo todo, nuestra Nessie entro con su vestidito color pastel y se veía como un angelito por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Luego de la hermosa ceremonia nos fuimos a la fiesta que sería en un hotel d la ciudad, como Mery quería que todas sus amigas participaran en algo en su boda a mi me toco decir unas palabras.

-Mi Bella te he notado distraída hoy. ¿Te pasa algo?

-No cariño es solo que Mery quiere que comparta una palabras y eso me ha tenido como nostálgica todo el día mas el embarazo y a eso súmale que es una boda y recuerdo la nuestra.

-Pero si prácticamente la nuestra fue ayer, no debes ponerte nostálgica además estos años de casados han sido los mejores incluyendo a nuestra hija y a nuestro bebe que nacerá en poco meses. Dijo tiernamente mientras tocaba mi barriguita.

-Apenas es el segundo porque son 10 que quieres tener no? Le dije pro solo bromeando.

-Tendremos los niños que tengamos mi Bella se que serán hermosos como tú. Dijo besándome pero tuve que cortarlo cuando escuche que Mery me llamaba para que hablara.

-Te amo. Le dije mientras me alejaba.

-Y yo a ti. Me contesto.

-Debo reconocer que cuando Mery me pidió unas palabras para su boda no supe que hacer y pues no pude negarme porque forma parte de mi familia, de mi familia de amigas a las que no puedo decirles que no, aunque escribir esto me costó un y me mantuvo nostálgica todo el día porque recordé varias cosas que pasamos juntas y de verdad no saben lo feliz que estoy de poder acompañarla en este día tan especial. Todo ser humano pasa por etapas, científicamente nacemos, crecemos y morimos, es algo que es contradictorio porque hay veces que apenas nacen mueren, y otros que mueren para dar vida, pero esta no es una ocasión para discursos tristes y sentimentales, hay una fase en el transcurso de nuestras vidas la cual además de ser importante es la que más nos marca y esa es la adolescencia, conocí a Mery cuando tenía yo 15 y ella 16, tan hermosa como siempre, la capitana de las porristas, la más popular de todo el colegio, en fin todo lo que una chica a esa edad quiere ser, pero hay algo que conocí mas allá de su belleza externa y su popularidad a la verdadera ella y me di cuenta que éramos muy parecidas, que en realidad, Mery, Kate y Mary, eran muy parecido al grupo de mis amigas Rose Alice y yo. Ahora después de tanto tiempo después de tanto tropiezos y resbalones, triunfos, alegrías y tristezas, amores y desamores, recuerdo una charla en particular en la que todas describimos como sería el hombre perfecto para cada una he de decir que yo fui muy afortunada de encontrar el mío y cada una de mis amigas también, Aunque cuando Mery me dijo que era Jensen Ackles casi no lo creo porque en esa charla dejo muy marcado, "no me gustan los rubios" y he aquí casándose con uno. Ese día en esa charla y este día en este acontecimiento puedo ver claramente algo y es que no existe la perfección, cuando verdaderamente amamos, no todo es rosa amamos con sus virtudes y defectos, amamos a alguien que es perfectamente imperfecto Mery, Jensen les deseo una vida matrimonial llena de felicidad, comprensión y sobre todo de mucho AMOR. Salud! Termine diciendo levantando mi copa para celebrar junto a mis amigos de siempre y sobretodo de mi mejor amigo y esposo.

_**FIN**_

**Bueno este es el final de esta historia, esperamos les haya gustado, así como nosotras disfrutamos haciéndola.**

**Les queremos agradecer otra vez a todas ustedes queridaslectoras por darnos su apoyo y por dejarnos comentarios positivos en cada capítulo, les confesamos que mas de una vez quisimos tirar la toalla con esta historia y hasta retirarnos bueno en mi caso (mery) pero al ver sus palabras me animaban a seguir por ustedes y por mary y por mí, ya que yo no puedo estar dos segundos sin que una idea cruce por mi mente, en fin muchisimas pero muchisimas gracias...**

**Por otro lado esten pendientes de nuestros proximos estrenos, ademas que tengo que terminar el cap de lacrima para subirlo, ni crean que me he olvidado, les adelanteremos nuestras ideas, por ahí hay una de un Edward libidinoso y una Bella seria la cual lo tratara como su paciente; tambien hay otro por ahí de mafiosos y... taran taran una sorpresa, no se si algunas alcanzaron a leer un fic que no pude terminar por que me toco quitarlo, bien este fic vuelve completo para ustedes, pero eso si paciencia y todo a su tiempo.**

**Otra vez muchísimas gracias!**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS AND HAPPY NEW YEAR 2011**

**QUE DIOS LOS COLME DE MUCHISIMAS BENDICIONES EN ESTE NUEVO AÑO**

**MARY Y MERY **


End file.
